Olhar de Anjo! Ah só se for por puro acidente!
by Kaname Ueda
Summary: Kagome tornara-se um anjo, mas havia um obstáculo a separá-la do paraíso: um bonito e cínico advogado chamado Inuyasha Taisho. Era tarefa dela ajudá-lo a mudar de vida, mas será que ela seria capaz de ficar imune a tanto charme masculino. Kag&Inu.
1. Chapter 1

**Olhar de Anjo... ¬¬! Ah...só se for por puro acidente...**

**_"Um anjo em forma de mulher"_**

Kagome tornara-se um anjo, mas havia um obstáculo a separá-la do paraíso: um bonito e cínico advogado chamado Inuyasha Taisho. Era tarefa dela ajudá-lo a mudar de vida, mas nem mesmo uma criatura angelical seria capaz de ficar imune a tanto charme masculino.

Inuyasha não acreditava em milagres, e muito menos em anjos! No entanto, coisas estranhas, que ele achava difícil de explicar, aconteciam quando Kagome estava por perto. Aquela morena linda estaria disposta a levá-lo ao céu, ou a fazê-lo cair na perigosa armadilha do amor?

**_PRÓLOGO_**

— Nós vamos perdê-la, doutor!

Kagome ouviu as palavras como se viessem de muito longe. Remexeu-se na maca, inquieta. Pre cisava sair dali e ir ao encontro de... Lutou para levantar-se, mas o corpo não obedeceu e a dor na cabeça aumentou.

Abriu os olhos e fitou as enfermeiras debruçadas sobre ela, olhando-a com preocupação. O pânico intensificou o aperto que sentia no peito e na garganta. Não conseguia respirar. Estava sufocando! Um arrepio gelado subiu-lhe pelas pernas, a dor espalhou-se, descendo para o coração. Ela gemeu baixinho. Estava com frio, muito frio.

De súbito, viu-se engolfada por uma luz cegante. Um calor agradável emergiu de sua alma, aquecendo-lhe os membros entorpecidos. Aninhada no brilho aconchegante, ela começou a subir... subir... subir...

O lugar estava apinhado de gente. Estranho, aquilo, numa quarta-feira de junho. Uma névoa fresca envolvia as pessoas que esperavam para entrar.

Kagome inclinou-se para o lado para ver o início da fila e o peso da asa esquerda desequilibrou-a. Na tentativa de manter-se de pé, ela colidiu com o companheiro de trás.

— Oh, desculpe... ermm...meu nome é Kagome — murmurou.

— Está tudo bem, sou o padre Totosai — o homem calvo afirmou, voltando a ler o livrinho que tinha nas mãos.

Talvez fosse uma Bíblia, conjeturou Kagome. Era um su jeito de sorte, pois até usava colarinho eclesiástico, o que deporia a seu favor, A senhora com ar de vovó na frente dela, usava uma camisola carde rosa, muito recatada. Kagome olhou para o próprio traje e fez uma careta. Por que inventara de vestir a minissaia turquesa, logo naquele dia? Com blusa amarela, para piorar tudo! Claro, naquela ma nhã, quando se vestira, ela não sabia que ia cair num bueiro. De qualquer maneira, a roupa não era apropriada e não combinava com aquele par de asas brancas.

Um vestido longo, branco, seria perfeito. Era irritante saber que estava ridícula, numa ocasião tão importante quanto aque la. Afinal, era sua despedida definitiva. O adeus. Em outras palavras, como dizia o povo, "ela esticara as canelas".

Kagome engoliu em seco e virou-se nervosamente, batendo com a asa na cabeça do pastor atrás dela.

— Oh, desculpe — repetiu.

O homem sorriu com a paciência de um santo.

-— Está tudo bem — tornou a dizer.

Kagome olhou para a frente outra vez. O que estava acon tecendo, afinal? Por que a fila não andava? Ela tentou erguer-se no ar, tremulando as asas de leve, mas não conseguiu. O jeito, então, foi saltar na nuvem fofa que servia de apoio para seus pés, para ver o que causava a demora. Tudo em vão. Só pôde ver algumas cabeças a sua frente, além das quais tudo se perdia na bruma.

Bateu com delicadeza na asa de penas acinzentadas da senhora com ar de vovó. A mulher, baixinha e gorducha, olhou para trás e fitou Kagome através das lentes bifocais.

— O que é, minha querida? — perguntou com doçura — Qual seu nome?

— Kagome. A senhora por acaso sabe por que a fila não está andando?

— Está andando, sim, querida, mas muito devagar. Me chamo Kaede. É que eles precisam registrar as pessoas, uma por uma, e entregar-lhes as auréolas.

— Ah... — murmurou Kagome. — Isso deve mesmo levar tempo.

— Sem dúvida -— replicou a senhora. — E o exame tam bém é demorado.

— Exame?! — exclamou Kagome, ficando tensa.

— Claro — a mulherzinha gorducha respondeu com um risadinha mansa. — Mas não precisa preocupar-se, meu bem. É só uma questão de rotina.

Voltou a olhar para a frente e Kagome sufocou um gemido, de desânimo, deixando as asas pender. Que beleza! Um exame! Bem que ela pressentira que algo assim aconteceria. E nunca fora bem em teste algum. Ali, certamente fariam perguntas sobre os Dez Mandamentos e coisas assim. Bem, ela sempre fizera o possível para ser boa, mas mudara-se muito de um lugar para o outro, com a mãe, a senhora Higurashi e nunca tivera a oportunidade de receber uma educação religiosa adequada.

Nem tinha certeza de que sabia todos os mandamentos. Não matarás. Ela nunca matara ninguém. Não adulterarás. Também não cometera esse erro. Mas perderia pontos por causa de xingamentos e algumas mentiras. De que mais poderia ser acusada? Quais eram os outros mandamentos? Experimentou o impulso de pedir emprestada a Bíblia do pastor para dar uma olhada. Virou-se tão bruscamente que a ponta da asa esquerda bateu num dos olhos dele.

— Ai! — o homem gemeu.

— Oh, desculpe!

Ele não respondeu, daquela vez. Sua expressão era a de um mártir. Kagome decidiu que pedir a Bíblia emprestada não era boa idéia.

De qualquer forma, não teria tempo. Um murmúrio ex citado percorreu a fila, quando um lindo anjo vestido de branco apareceu subitamente ao lado dela. Era um homem bonito e alto. Impossível dizer sua idade, mas tinha aparência jo vem e olhos que expressavam prudência e sabedoria. Eram olhos dourados. Um aro de ouro flutuava acima de seu cabelo longo e encaracolado nas pontas, de um rico tom prateado.

— Saudações — ele cumprimentou. — Meu nome é Sesshoumaru.

— Saudações, Sesshoumaru — responderam o pastor e a velha senhora, em uníssono.

As outras pessoas da fila desapareceram na bruma. Kaede pressionou o cotovelo contra as costelas de Kagome, sugestivamente.

— Ah! Saudações, Sesshoumaru — Kagome apressou-se em cumprimentar.

Sesshoumaru sorriu.

— Vim aqui fazer um pedido — explicou. — Há um homem lá embaixo que acabou caindo na Cova, Um de vocês iria lá para ajudá-lo a sair?

— O nome dele não é Myuga Higurashi , é? — quis saber Kagome.

Sesshoumaru negou, meneando a cabeça, e ela suspirou, aliviada,

— Preciso de um voluntário — o lindo anjo de branco incentivou, examinando cada um dos três com seus olhos amorosos cor de ouro.

Kagome desviou o olhar, fixando os sapatos de salto alto que usava, meio escondidos pela bruma. Cova? Ela estremeceu. Bem, não se apresentaria como voluntária para  
aquela missão de salvamento. Não saberia tirar o homem do buraco.

Além disso, já que chegara àquela região de bruma clara, onde o chão era feito de nuvens, ali ficaria. Sentia-se bem. Quando caíra no bueiro, estava indo para um encontro com tio Myuga, irmão de sua mãe, que ficara a sua espera inutilmente. Talvez, se descesse, pudesse explicar por que não aparecera. Não. Sentia-se segura naquela fila nas nuvens. Parecia que estava voltando para seu verdadeiro lar.

— Mas já esperamos tanto nesta fila! Eu quero entrar o mais depressa possível! — exclamou a vovó Kaede, deixando claro que sentia o mesmo que Kagome.

— Será um trabalho de apenas duas semanas. Assim que o voluntário voltar, irá para o início da fila — prometeu o anjo Sesshoumaru.

"Tirar o sujeito da Cova deve ser mesmo um trabalho difícil. Se fosse fácil, o voluntário não mereceria um tratamento tão especial", considerou Kagome consigo mesma.

— Preciso de uma pessoa paciente e controlada — prosseguiu Sesshoumaru. — E, claro, alguém que tenha muito amor para dar. O amor é a resposta para tudo.

Kagome ergueu os olhos para o pastor Totosai. Ele abanava a cabeça, concordando solenemente com as palavras do anjo de branco. Então, marcou o lugar que estava lendo com um longo dedo ossudo e pigarreou.

— Tenho alguma experiência em lidar com as fraquezas humanas — declarou. — Quem é esse homem? Qual sua profissão?

— Ele se chama Inuyasha Taisho -— respondeu Sesshoumaru. Então, hesitou, antes de completar: — É advogado.

"Advogado", pensou Kagome, torcendo o nariz. "Isso explica muita coisa."

A senhora de camisola co r de rosa franziu a testa e até o pastor perdeu a aparência confiante. O silêncio tornou-se constrangedor.

— Quem estiver disposto a cumprir essa tarefa que dê um passo à frente — disse Sesshoumaru, por fim.

Ninguém se moveu.

—- O assunto é urgente — ele pressionou. — Um de vocês três terá de ir.

Kagome mal teve tempo de ver o olhar que o pastor Totosai e a vovó Kaede trocaram, antes de sentir que a empurravam discretamente para a frente. Ela tropeçou e quase colidiu com Sesshoumaru.

O rosto dele iluminou-se com um sorriso radiante.

— Quanta gentileza sua, Kagome!

"Droga", ela resmungou intimamente.

— Kagome... — Sesshoumaru chamou-a baixinho.

Ela olhou-o, cheia de esperança. Ele teria mudado de idéia?

— ¬¬... Cuidado com o palavreado — Sesshoumaru recomendou.

Kagome sentiu que perdia as asas, ficando muito mais leve. Deu um passo para trás, desequilibrada. Uma agradável brisa soprou sobre ela, fazendo-a oscilar na beira da  
nuvem, antes de começar a cair... cair... cair...


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPÍTULO I**_

O lugar estava apinhado dê gente. Estranho, aquilo, numa quarta-feira de junho. E estava quente, droga! Bruma cheia de fumaça cercava os vultos espalhados na penumbra, tornando o calor ainda mais sufocante.

Arrancando a gravata azul, Inuyasha jogou-a na cadeira ao lado, onde já pusera o paletó do terno, e soltou outro botão da camisa branca. Mesmo em condições favoráveis, ele sempre tivera dificuldade em manter a aparência refinada exigida por seu trabalho. Além disso, seu rosto era irregular demais para ser considerado bonito e os ombros muito largos arruinavam o feitio dos paletós de seus ternos.

Sentado na banqueta alta, com as mangas arregaçadas, camisa aberta até a metade do peito, rosto sombreado pela barba, ele sabia que parecia tudo, menos um advogado, sócio de uma das mais importantes firmas de Los Angeles. E que se danassem todos! Ele estava pouco se importando com isso.

Ninguém o conhecia, ali no _Cova_. Ele nunca estivera lá, antes, naquele bar tão diferente do La Café, que geralmente frequentava por motivos profissionais. Parara naquele buraco apenas para evitar Miroke Yamagato e sua filha Kikiyo.

Naquela noite, não estava com paciência para sentar-se no elegante salão do La Café e aturar o sócio gerente e Kikiyo, que fariam de tudo para persuadi-lo a aceitar o  
caso Tessaiga. Principalmente Kikiyo. Desde que ela e ele tinham começado a namorar, a moça vinha pressionando-o para abandonar "os casinhos à toa" e concentrar-se nos assuntos dos clientes ricos.

Ela estava certa, sem dúvida. Com um cliente rico, mesmo que perdesse a causa, ele sempre teria como consolo cerca de um quarto de milhão de dólares. Mas e daí, se ele achava que não valia a pena incomodar-se com casos iguais aos dos Tessaiga? Ganhava bastante dinheiro, mesmo assim. Desde que se associara à firma Yamagato, Fugioka e Aishigawa, apenas um ano atrás, sempre ganhara muito bem. Isso, porém, não queria dizer que se sentia satisfeito.

Aquele vazio, seu velho conhecido, expandiu-se em seu peito. Meneando a cabeça com vigor, ele tentou livrar-se da incômoda sensação. Não podia sentir-se acabado à idade de trinta e quatro anos. O que seria dele, aos quarenta?

Tomou o resto do drinque num único gole e fez sinal para a garçonete. Desviando-se habilidosamente das mesas, ela aproximou-se.

— Me traga outro — ele pediu.

— Não acha que já bebeu demais, benzinho?

Daniel olhou para a moça com leve surpresa. Sob a espessa camada de maquilagem o rosto dela era jovem, dominado por olhos cínicos.

— Você ouviu o que eu disse — ele replicou em tom seco. — Traga mais um.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Tudo bem. Outro uísque com gelo.

Afastou-se e voltou pouco depois. Pousou o copo cheio na mesa, retirou o vazio e foi embora. Inuyasha fitou o líquido ambarino, refletindo que não tinha de prestar contas a mulher alguma. Por enquanto. Até oficializar o noivado com Kikiyo, daí a dez dias.

O pensamento o fez franzir a testa, preocupado. Olhou em volta, preso da mesma sensação que experimentara muitos anos atrás, quando a mãe morrera e ele fora morar pela primeira vez com o pai. Queria dar vazão à frustração, bebendo e, talvez, brigando. Bem, não seria nada difícil arrumar uma briga naquele lugar.

Dois jovens com roupas de ciclismo discutiam em uma das mesas, parecendo prestes a atracar-se. Numa outra, um homem parecendo um gorila estava louco para agarrar  
uma loira de busto grande, toda apertada num vestido de tecido elástico, que bebia com ele. Os solitários enfileirados no balcão sorviam seus drinques com ar apalermado e infeliz. E o anjo parado na porta...

Inuyasha engasgou. Ainda tossindo, enxugou os olhos lacrimosos e tornou a olhar. Droga, bebera mais do que imaginara. Havia mesmo um anjo na porta. Um anjo do sexo feminino. Toda de branco, ela exibia pequenas asas trêmulas e usava sandálias de salto alto. O sol da tarde iluminava-a por trás e o cabelo encaracolado, castanho escuro, brilhava como uma auréola de luz.

Ela entrou no bar e a aparência angelical desfez-se, deixando no lugar uma visão encantadora de longas pernas torneadas movendo-se graciosamente.

Daniel apertou os olhos, admirado. O anjo era certamente uma linda mulher. Andava com sensualidade bem terrena, chamando a atenção para o suave movimento dos quadris e o relevo firme dos seios. Comparada aos vulgares ocupantes das mesas e do balcão ela era como um sopro de brisa fresca num ambiente de ar viciado.

Ela parou e ajeitou a bolsa branca embaixo do braço. Ele percebeu que as asas eram na verdade as mangas flutuantes do vestido, que tinha decote rente ao pescoço, bem-comportado. Então, ela se virou e Daniel conteve-se para não assobiar, expressando sua admiração. O vestido não tinha costas, deixando exposta a pele lisa até um pouco abaixo da cintura.

A moça tornou a andar e foi até o balcão escalavrado, onde inclinou-se para conversar com o barman. O vestido esticou-se sob a pressão do traseiro redondo. Inuyasha gemeu baixinho. Quem era aquela mulher espetacular? O que estava fazendo num lugar tão ordinário?

O _barman_ meneou a cabeça numa negativa e ela virou-se para um brutamontes com cicatriz no rosto acomodado na banqueta mais próxima, parecendo fazer-lhe uma pergunta. O homem respondeu alguma coisa que obviamente não era o que o "anjo" queria ouvir, porque ela abanou a cabeça e afastou-se.

Inuyasha continuou a fitá-la. Ela examinava o recinto, observando um homem após o outro, atraindo a atenção de todos sobre sua linda figura. O que estaria pretendendo?

Desencandear uma revolução? Que tipo de mulher entraria numa espelunca daquelas e ficaria olhando em volta, praticamente pedindo para ser abordada?

Uma prostituta, concluiu Inuyasha. Tinha de ser uma prostituta. Ele teria percebido logo, se a elegante roupa branca o olhar inocente não o tivessem ofuscado por alguns instantes. Mas devia estar acostumada a lidar com outra clientela, muito diferente. Ele duvidava que alguém, naquele bar, tivesse condições de pagar por uma hora de prazer com a linda mulher. A não ser ele, naturalmente.

Mas ele não queria. Nunca pagara para ter sexo e não pretendia começar naquela altura da vida. Todavia, ela era tentadora. Ah, isso era. Olhou para ele, que sentiu uma  
onda de calor. Desviou o olhar e tornou a fitá-lo, fazendo-o prender a respiração. Tinha angelicais olhos azuis, atraentes e expressivos, que prometiam o céu.

De súbito, Inuyasha teve a estranha sensação de que a conhecia. Não apenas isso, mas que também estivera a sua espera. Conteve-se para não se levantar e reclamá-la para si, antes que outro homem o fizesse. Ela com certeza percebeu seu desejo, pois alargou os olhos, alarmada, e olhou para o outro lado.

Inuyasha franziu a testa, confuso. Se era um prostituta, por que não se aproximara ao notar que era desejada? Por fim, ele sorriu com cinismo. Claro, aquilo fazia parte do  
jogo. Ela provocava, fingia escapar, atiçava o desejo de um homem até torná-lo disposto a pagar o que pedisse.

Era pena, mas estava perdendo tempo. "Eu não a quero", ele disse a si mesmo, tomando um gole. Então, viu-a caminhar para sua mesa.

— Oi — ela cumprimentou.

— Oi.

— Desculpe incomodá-lo, mas estou procurando uma pessoa. Um advogado.

Inuyasha maravilhou-se com o desempenho. Ela era ótima. Até conseguira adivinhar sua profissão.

— Um advogado — ele ecoou. — Está em alguma encrenca?

— Não, eu...

— Fez alguma coisa que não devia?

— Não — ela repetiu, franzindo a testa de leve. — Estou procurando um homem...

— Entendo. Você não precisa de um advogado, mas de um homem — zombou Inuyasha, pousando o copo. Os olhares de ambos encontraram-se. Ele abriu a boca para mandá-la embora, mas para seu profundo espanto ouviu-se dizendo: — Já encontrou.

— Encontrei?

Ele hesitou. Não queria envolver-se com ela. Aquelas palavras tinham saltado de sua boca contra sua vontade. No entanto, assentiu.

— Encontrou.

— E quem é?

— Eu, Inuyasha Taisho — ele respondeu, sacudindo a cabeça para tentar livrar-se de uma estranha tontura.

— _Você é Inuyasha Taisho?!_ — ela exclamou atônita, largando-se na cadeira ao lado dele.

A reação não o surpreendeu. Estava habituado a ver seu nome reconhecido em toda parte. Inclinou-se para ela. Elevando-se acima do cheiro de cerveja choca e de fumaça de cigarro que dominava o ambiente, o perfume dela era envolvente e sutil.

— Que perfume está usando? — perguntou.

— Aroma Celestial — ela respondeu, distraída. — Escute, sr. Taisho, sei que pode parecer estranho eu me aproximar assim...

—- Não é.

— Desculpe, não entendi.

— Não é estranho. Milagres estão sempre acontecendo. Ela sorriu e os olhos azuis tornaram-se calorosos.

— Não sabia que era religioso. Mas concordo. Foi incrível a rapidez com que encontrei o senhor. E estou espantada com sua calma, talvez porque ainda seja nova no negócio. Por acaso já foi ajudado antes?

— Nunca por uma mulher tão linda quanto você.

Ela corou. Não era apenas ótima, como atriz. Era espetacular.

— Obrigada.

— Estou contente por ter escolhido a mim — ele declarou.

Ela relaxou, recostando-se no espaldar da cadeira.

— Bom, para ser honesta, eu não o escolhi. Fui delicadamente empurrada. No começo, achei que seria impossível encontrá-lo. Depois, tive a intuição de que se o procurasse por toda Los Angeles...

Ela continuou a falar, mas Inuyasha já não ouvia, distraído pelo formato encantador de sua boca. Os lábios eram naturalmente rosados, os dentes brilhavam como pérolas. Ele deixou o olhar vaguear pelo rosto lindo. Tudo brilhava: os olhos, o cabelo castanho escuro, até a pele.

— Não sei como explicar... — ela lamentou-se, de súbito, arrancando-o de sua enlevada observação.

Uma mecha de cabelo encaracolado caiu-lhe na testa. Inuyasha sorriu e deixou-se cair em tentação. Estendeu a mão e tomou os fios entre os dedos, sentindo-lhes as maciez, ela mordeu o lábio.

— Sr. Taisho...

— Inuyasha — ele corrigiu, soltando a mecha, que enrolou-se suavemente de encontro à têmpora lisa.

— Sr. Taisho... Inuyasha... — ela balbuciou, insegura. — Você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse.

— Claro que ouvi, anjo. Continue, por favor.

Olhando rapidamente em volta, Inuyasha viu o brutamontes mal encarado junto ao balcão fitando "seu anjo". Experimentou uma repentina e absurda onda de ciúme e segurou a mão dela com ar de posse.

A criatura angelical prosseguiu com seu discurso hesitante e ele manteve uma expressão de interesse, mas na verdade prestava atenção em outras coisas. Por exemplo, no contato da mão delicada presa na sua. Os dedos eram longos e finos, macios e graciosos. Ao contrário da maioria das mulheres que ele conhecia, ela usava unhas curtas, pintadas de rosa-claro. Odiaria, se ela tivesse unhas compridas e afiadas como garras, cobertas de esmalte vermelho.

— Quando percebi onde estava, eu... — ela estava dizendo.

Então, interrompeu-se bruscamente, quando Inuyasha começou a acariciar-lhe a palma da mão, com movimentos lentos. Ele sorriu ao sentir que a pele delicada ficava mais quente, sinal de que a linda mulher não era imune ao seu toque.

— _Não, você não está me ouvindo!_ — ela reclamou, livrando a mão.

— Vamos cortar o teatrinho, anjo — ele replicou em tom sarcástico. — Vai comigo para casa, ou não?

O rosto dela expressou profunda surpresa.

— Preciso ir? Achei que podíamos apenas passar algum tempo juntos.

"Passar algum tempo juntos" não satisfaria Inuyasha. Ele não queria um contato apressado, num quarto de hotel qualquer. Desejava ter bastante tempo para deliciar-se com aquele corpo escultural. Uma noite inteira, até mais de uma, se ela quisesse.

— Só me restam dez dias, moça. Quero aproveitá-los ao máximo.

Ela fitou-o, chocada.

— _Dez dias?! Só?_

Ele assentiu, determinado a ser sincero. Seu noivado com Kikiyo talvez fosse mais um arranjo comercial do que outra coisa qualquer, mas ele pretendia ser fiel, assim que o compromisso fosse oficializado.

— Se está esperando um longo relacionamento, pode desistir — avisou. — Deve perceber que não é esse nosso destino.

— Ah, eu não espero um relacionamento longo. Nem mesmo curto, aliás. Só estou fazendo meu trabalho. Mas não sabia... — Ela sorriu e tocou-lhe a mão num rápido gesto de ternura. — Bem, dez dias serão suficientes.

Inuyasha não tinha muita certeza. Com um simples toque ela o fizera queimar de desejo. Mais um pouco e ele entraria em combustão.

— Então, vai comigo? — pressionou.

Ela franziu a testa, mas não teve tempo de responder, porque Inuyasha alarmou-se, olhando na direção do balcão às suas costas. Ele viu o homem mal encarado deixar a banqueta e marchar para o lado de sua mesa com o copo de cerveja na mão. Suas intenções eram óbvias.

Num movimento abrupto, Inuyasha levantou-se e cambaleou. Droga, bebera além da conta. Notou que todos os olhares convergiam para ele. Era evidente que as outras  
pessoas tinham adivinhado o que estava para acontecer o esperavam excitadas que os dois homens se engalfinhassem por causa da mulher.

Ele tirou o chaveiro do bolso e estendeu-o para a companheira.

— Encrenca à vista. Pegue isto e vá para o meu carro, um Ferrari preto. Entre e dê a partida — ordenou. — Estarei lá assim que for possível.

— _Encrenca? Por quê?_ — ela quis saber, espantada.

— Por sua causa.

— _Por minha causa?!_

— O que esperava, vindo aqui desacompanhada? O grandalhão com a cicatriz no rosto não parou de olhar para você desde que a viu entrar.

— _Isso é ridículo!_ — ela protestou, levantando-se e olhando para trás.

O homem da cicatriz, que parara a alguns passos de distância, sorriu-lhe de modo guloso, mostrando os dentes amarelados e salientes.

— Pegue as chaves e suma daqui — Daniel apressou-a.

— Não há necessidade de brigar —- ela respondeu, pegando o chaveiro. — Você pode machucar-se.

Inuyasha sorriu, satisfeito com sua preocupação.

— Não tenha medo, boneca. Sei cuidar de mim.

— Vamos embora — ela convidou, pegando a bolsa, assim como o paletó e a gravata que ele largara na cadeira.

— Não, doçura. Vá você. Quero dar uma lição nesse idiota.

O mal encarado ouviu a bravata e deu um passo na direção de Inuyasha, mas parecia muito bêbado, porque tropeçou no pé de uma cadeira. Derramou o conteúdo do copo em cima de um homem corpulento e carrancudo, que soltou um berro de raiva e ergueu-se, atingindo-o com um soco no queixo.

Os ocupantes das banquetas ao longo do balcão, companheiros do homem da cicatriz, aproximaram-se correndo e começaram a esmurrar o agressor.

— O diabo soltou-se — declarou Inuyasha, pegando o "anjo" pelo braço. — Vamos embora.

Encontravam-se perto da porta, quando o "gorila" que estivera babando em cima da loira de busto grande tentou barrar-lhes o caminho, erguendo o punho, pronto para desferir um soco.

Inuyasha preparou-se para a briga. Então, o homem com jeito de macaco fez uma careta estranha, fechou os olhos e abriu a boca, soltando um espirro monstruoso.

Depois, fungou. Inuyasha esperou. O oponente soltou mais um espirro, outro e outro.

O "anjo" obviamente percebeu que era o momento de sair, evitando violência desnecessária. Puxou Inuyasha pela manga e ele seguiu-a. Quando chegaram na porta, ela parou e olhou para trás, para o homem que continuava a espirrar.

— Coitado, deve ser alérgico — comentou. Então, com um sorriso verdadeiramente angelical, exclamou: — Saúde!

Inuyasha arrastou-a para fora.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPÍTULO II**_

— Eu não queria ter causado essa confusão — Kagome lamentou, quase  
correndo para acompanhar Inuyasha, que a puxava através do estacionamento. — E aquele homem pode ficar doente de tanto espirrar. Acho que...

— Acha o quê? — perguntou Inuyasha. — Que devia voltar para ajudá-lo? Deixe que espirre até morrer. Além do mais, a polícia vai chegar a qualquer momento.

Ela não teve tempo de protestar, pois chegaram a um elegante carro preto. Inuyasha estendeu a mão para pegar as chaves que dera a ela.

— Não — Kagome declarou com firmeza. — Eu dirijo. Esperava que ele argumentasse, mas Inuyasha apenas olhou-a por um instante, levando a mão à cabeça, que devia estar rodando.

— Oh, diabos! — ele exclamou. — Acho melhor, mesmo. Abriu a porta do motorista e ajudou Kagome a entrar.

Ela afundou no assento macio, aspirando com satisfação o perfume de uma colônia masculina misturada ao agradável odor de couro legítimo. O carro parecia exageradamente espaçoso, até que Inuyasha acomodou-se no banco do passageiro. Foi como se o luxuoso interior encolhesse, envolvendo-os num ninho aconchegante.

Kagome recuou ligeiramente para o lado, olhando meio assustada para o painel.

—Você sabe dirigir, não sabe? — ele perguntou, desconfiado.

— Claro que sei, mas nunca dirigi uma Ferrari. Bem, um carro é um carro. Para que lado vamos?

— Vire para a direita e siga em frente, quando chegarmos à rua — ele instruiu.

Ela fez como ele mandara e logo deslizavam pela rua feia, ladeada por prédios velhos e em mau estado de conservação. Pelo espelho retrovisor, ela viu duas viaturas policias entrarem no pátio de estacionamento do bar. Lançou um olhar para Inuyasha, esperando vê-lo recostado e com os olhos fechados. Recostado ele estava, mas de olhos bem abertos, fixos nela!

Kagome olhou para a frente, tentando ignorá-lo, mas isso não era fácil. Ignorar um homem tão atraente e másculo era algo quase impossível, mesmo para uma mulher que já virara anjo.

Pelo canto dos olhos, ela observou-o disfarçadamente, quando notou que ele parara de examiná-la. Era musculoso, forte, saudável. Difícil acreditar que só tinha dez dias de vida. Ele radiava masculinidade, potente e segura. Tinha longos cabelos numa rica cor prateado escuro, num jeito muito convencional, tinha boca generosa e sensual. Os olhos dourados, ela já notara no bar, eram inteligentes e tinham lampejos de cínica malícia.

Forçando-se a prestar atenção à rua, ela apertou o volante nervosamente. Bem, por que ficar inquieta? Não se deixaria tentar por olhos dourados e expressivos, boca sensual e corpo musculoso. Não vivera vinte e seis anos na terra, à toa.

Aprendera alguma coisa sobre homens e sabia que eles eram egoístas, prepotentes e teimosos, mesmo os mais fascinantes. Não, Inuyasha não a dominaria com seu charme.

Mordeu o lábio, nervosa. Ia ser difícil lidar com ele, pois não podia negar que se sentia atraída. Mas ele estava sob seus cuidados e não havia como evitar sua companhia. Tornou a olhar para ele e pegou-o observando-lhe os seios marcados pelo tecido maleável do vestido.

Kagome exalou o ar num suspiro ruidoso de exasperação. Se tinha de ser anjo guardião de alguém, por que não recebera a incumbência de cuidar de uma doce garotinha de cinco anos? Ou de um velhinho de oitenta? Precisava ser um homem no auge da virilidade, bonito, que ela fora encontrar num bar, meio embriagado e disposto a trocar murros como um arruaceiro?

Para piorar tudo, "lá em cima" tinham dado uma ordem nova, mandando-a "cuidar de Inuyasha Taisho". Cuidar como? Teria de mantê-lo longe de encrencas? Tirá-lo de um caminho errado?

Bem, faria o que fosse possível para cumprir sua tarefa e fazer com que Inuyasha não precisasse mais dela. Assim, poderia voltar depressa para a fila que se estendia diante  
daquele maravilhoso portão de madrepérola.

De repente, arrepiou-se, sentindo que ele mexia nos pequenos cachos de cabelo em sua nuca. Que homem impossível! Endireitando-se no assento, ela fugiu ao contato.

— Vire para a esquerda — Inuyasha instruiu.

Ela obedeceu e entraram na rua deserta de um bairro de classe média. Dois quarteirões depois, ele apontou para uma casa de tijolos aparentes.

— Moro ali.

Kagome olhou para a casa vitoriana reformada, franzindo a testa, confusa. Pelas roupas e o carro de Inuyasha, julgara que ele morasse numa parte mais elegante da cidade, num apartamento moderno.

— Por que escolheu morar neste lugar? — perguntou.

— Cresci neste bairro e quando vi esta casa à venda, alguns anos atrás, comprei-a como investimento e dividi-a em três apartamentos, um em cada andar. Aluguei os dois de baixo e moro no terceiro. Gosto de estar sempre por cima.

— Eu também — respondeu Kagome, distraída, parando o carro de frente para uma entrada de veículos. — Mas ficar embaixo não é ruim, quando a pessoa de cima tem  
consideração.

— Concordo plenamente — ele respondeu.

Achando o tom dele meio suspeito, ela olhou-o e viu a expressão maliciosa no rosto atraente. Desviou o olhar, rapidamente, sentindo que corava.

— Para quem alugou os apartamentos? — indagou.

— Duas senhoras idosas ficaram com o primeiro. O segundo aluguei para um casal com filhos adolescentes.

— Legal.

— É. Bem, agora, siga pela entrada de carros até encontrar uma barreira, lá nos fundos.

Ela fez o que ele mandou e logo viu-se diante de um tipo de portão. Inuyasha abriu-o, acionando um controle remoto, e logo depois ela estacionava na garagem. Desceram do carro e começaram a andar para a frente da casa. Kagome assustou-se, quando ele cambaleou e quase caiu.

— Inuyasha! O que foi? — perguntou alarmada, segurando-o pelo braço.

— Nada — ele respondeu, passando a mão no rosto. — Fiquei um pouco tonto, de repente.

— Bebeu demais — ela comentou.

Inuyasha tornou a cambalear, mas conseguiu firmar-se.

— Não bebi tanto assim — protestou em tom impaciente. — Não sei por que estou me sentindo tão tonto.

— Não devia ter bebido nada — ela replicou. — Bebida não pode fazer bem, no seu estado.

Ele olhou-a de esguelha.

— Ainda não estou caindo aos pedaços, pelo amor de Deus!

— Ótimo, porque o que vou fazer não depende só mim. Você terá de colaborar.

Inuyasha fitou-a, parecendo espantado.

— É claro que vou colaborar!

— É tudo o que eu quero. Passe o braço pelos meus ombros. — ordenou Kagome. — Vou ajudá-lo.

Abraçou-o pela cintura e sustentou-lhe o peso, guiando-o. Conseguiram entrar sem incidentes no antiquado elevador que parecia uma gaiola de ferro, mas assim que a porta fechou-se ele caiu sobre ela, como se fosse desmaiar.

Kagome ficou mais preocupada. O estado de embriaguez parecia acentuar-se a cada momento.

— Você tem um cheiro tão bom... — ele engrolou de encontro aos longos cabelos encaracolados dela.

— Obrigada, mas agora só estou querendo levá-lo para a cama.

— Boa idéia — ele concordou.

O elevador subia lentamente. Kagome assustou-se, quando Inuyasha deixou a mão escorregar por suas costas nuas, tentando introduzi-la pelo decote, quase na altura da cintura. Ela segurou-lhe o braço, colocando-o de volta em seus ombros.

— Assim é melhor -— observou, no momento em que o elevador parou e a porta gradeada abriu-se. — Dá mais apoio.

Inuyasha não protestou e seguiu-a pelo corredor até chegarem a porta do apartamento.

— A chave — ela pediu.

— Está com as outras, no chaveiro — ele respondeu. — Uma amarela.

Ela encontrou a chave e introduziu-a na fechadura, rodando-a sem dificuldade. Empurrou a porta e entrou, levando-o junto.

Inuyasha acionou um interruptor e o ambiente encheu-se de luz.

— Nossa! É grande como um celeiro! — exclamou Kagome, espantada:

— Gosto de bastante espaço — ele explicou.

— Nem precisava dizer —- murmurou Kagome, examinando o enorme aposento.

O piso era de madeira encerada na parte que abrigava a sala de estar, onde viam-se, além de um aparelho de som, três sofás e uma imensa televisão tela de LCD com home theater distribuído em toda a sala, formando um conjunto junto à lareira de mármore branco. Na extremidade mais distante havia uma pequena cozinha a sala de refeições, separadas do resto por uma mureta baixa que servia de banco, coberta por uma longa almofada forrada de tecido xadrez em tons de verde e azul.

A esquerda deles, Kagome viu uma porta, que obviamente levava ao quarto.

— Vamos, Inuyasha. Estamos quase chegando.

Ele beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

— Não vejo a hora de cair na cama com você — declarou, tentando escorregar a mão para dentro do vestido novamente.

Kagome empurrou-o, apoiando a mão livre em seu peito, mas continuando a segurá-lo pela cintura para evitar que ele caísse.

— _Inuyasha, por favor, pare com isso._

Ele não lhe deu atenção, beijando-lhe a orelha.

— _Inuyasha!_ — ela advertiu, sentindo um estranho calor subir-lhe pelo corpo.

— _O quê?_

— Ande, vamos. Preciso colocá-lo na cama.

Começaram a caminhar para a porta do quarto, mas chegar lá não foi tão fácil quanto ela imaginara. Inuyasha dava um passo para a frente e dois para trás, cambaleava, pendurava-se nela, quase derrubando-a.

Kagome sentiu o impulso de rir. Os dois pareciam estar executando passos de uma dança ridícula, chegando mesmo a girar, quando ele pendia para o lado e ela precisava ampará-lo. Por fim chegaram à porta, que ela empurrou com o pé. A luz que vinha da sala, viu uma enorme cama de casal encostada numa das paredes.

Empurrou Inuyasha para lá e quando chegaram junto à borda, a curta e turbulenta caminhada transformou-se numa espécie de luta para ver quem caía primeiro na cama. Em dado momento, aproveitando-se de uma cambaleada dele, Kagome empurrou-o.

Inuyasha caiu de costas e ficou oscilando de modo estranho, até que ela descobriu tratar-se de um colchão de água. Quando o movimento parou, ele ficou lá, esparramado sobre o edredom de cetim cor de vinho, olhando para ela com um sorriso embriagado.

— Que divertido! -— exclamou em tom pastoso.

— Divertido o diabo! — ela praguejou, batendo na boca em seguida, arrependida.

Inclínou-se e tirou os sapatos e as meias de Inuyasha. Depois, desabotoou-lhe a camisa e desafivelou o cinto, arrancando-o com um puxão.

O sorriso dele alargou-se.

— Está inspirada, meu anjo.

— Não imagina quanto — ela replicou.

Endireitou-se e refletiu se deveria tirar-lhe a calça para deixá-lo mais à vontade. Então, decidiu que não faria mais nada. Recuou dois passos, fitando-o. Inuyasha franziu a testa.

— Venha cá — chamou, fazendo um gesto com a mão.

— Não.

— O quê?

— Não.

Ele observou-a por um momento, carrancudo, e então tornou a sorrir.

— Tudo bem — concedeu com um suspiro, cobrindo os oIhos com um braço. -— Não estou me sentindo bem, mesmo. Minha cabeça parece que vai incendiar.

— Está muito quente? — ela perguntou, alarmada: Aproximou-se e inclinou-se para tocar-lhe a testa e ele segurou-a pelo pulso. Puxou-a e ela, perdendo o equilíbrio,  
caiu sobre o peito largo e musculoso. Num movimento rápido, Inuyasha rolou, prendendo-a por baixo dele.

— Você é gostosa, macia...

— _Largue-me!_ — ela exigiu.

— Não.

— _Saia de cima de mim, Inuyasha!_ — ela gritou, debatendo-se. Em vez de soltá-la, ele ajeitou-se melhor, tentando colocar uma coxa entre as dela.

— Calma, meu bem. Vai ver como sou bom nisso.

— Isso não pode fazer-lhe bem, Inuyasha. Precisa cuidar-se — ela comentou, virando o rosto para evitar que ele a beijasse na boca.

— Não posso imaginar algo que me faça mais bem do que isso —- ele contrariou-a, beijando-a na têmpora.

Kagome estremeceu sob o toque.

— _Mas você está doente!_ — lembrou-o.

Ele ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la com ar confuso.

— Doente?

— Não se lembra? Você me disse que está... morrendo.

Por um instante ele observou-a com expressão atônita. Então, começou a rir.

— Não sei de onde tirou essa idéia maluca! Se estou morrendo, é de vontade de fazer amor com você.

— Mas você disse... — ela começou, interrompendo-se, completamente atrapalhada.

Talvez tivesse interpretado mal o que Inuyasha dissera sobre ter apenas dez dias. Na verdade, ele não dissera que estava doente. Bem, fosse como fosse, aquele louco não tinha o direito de prendê-la naquela cama e muito menos de querer fazer amor com ela.

— _Pare com isso!_ — tornou a protestar. — _Solte-me! Já!_

— Relaxe — ele pediu, acariciando-lhe o cabelo. — Você é tão linda, tão macia e cheirosa...

— _Mandei você parar_ — ela insistiu com firmeza. — _É melhor obedecer. Não quero machucá-lo._

—- Também não quero machucar você — ele replicou, beijando-a no pescoço.

— Pare, Inuyasha — ela repetiu em tom já não tão firme.

— Você está gostando.

— Não.

— Mentirosa.

— Não estou mentindo. Estou proibida de mentir e de dizer palavrões.

Ele gemeu baixinho, mordendo-a de leve no pescoço.

Inuyasha arrepiou-se, arqueando o corpo involuntariamente. Então, de repente, recomeçou a debater-se.

—_- Que praga, Inuyasha! Se não me soltar, terei de... hummmm..._

Ele tapou-lhe a boca com um beijo ávido, sufocando o protesto.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO III**_

Kagome nunca fora beijada daquela maneira tão profunda e intensa. Quase entrou em  
pânico e começou a debater-se nos braços fortes, fazendo o colchão de água balançar sob eles. Por fim, Inuyasha interrompeu o beijo e fitou-a.

— Qual é o problema, garota?

Ela encarou-o sem responder. Ele franziu a testa, intrigado. Segurando-a com delicadeza, tornou a rolar, de modo que ela ficou por cima outra vez, e soltou-a.

— Desculpe, eu não queria assustá-la —- murmurou em tom rouco.

Kagome suspirou, aliviada. Pressionando os cotovelos contra o peito dele, conseguiu erguer o corpo, enquanto ele acariciava-lhe os braços, olhando-a com ar pensativo. Ela sabia que precisava sair de cima dele, mas sentia-se trêmula e sem forças. Além disso, não havia mais tanta urgência de ir embora, pois era evidente que Inuyasha não lhe faria mal. Fora tudo um mal entendido horrível.

Ele correu uma das mãos por sua espinha e ela, inconscientemente, arqueou o corpo numa reação de prazer, o que o fez sorrir.

Kagome não reagiu, quando ele pegou-a pela nuca e baixou-lhe a cabeça com delicadeza para que seus lábios se encontrassem. O novo beijo começou leve, hesitante, mas depois aprofundou-se, quando ela, com um gemido quase inaudível, entreabriu os lábios. Inuyasha aproveitou-se desse instante de entrega e forçou a língua para dentro da boca quente e úmida, explorando-a gulosamente.

As mãos grandes e másculas foram escorregando pelas costas dela até chegarem às nádegas redondas, onde demoraram-se, sensuais e atrevidas. Ela ajeitou-se sobre o corpo musculoso, arrepiando-se quando ele introduziu uma coxa dura entre as suas. Sentiu-se tonta, como se tivesse entrado num sorvedouro que a levava para baixo... para baixo... para baixo...

Num movimento abrupto, ele separou os lábios dos dela, quebrando o encanto. Confusa, Kagome ergueu a cabeça e fitou-o através de uma névoa de desejo. Inuyasha fechara os olhos e havia um leve sorriso em seu rosto. Então, quando ouviu-o ressonar de leve, ela compreendeu. Ele adormecera de repente, vencido pelo álcool.

Um barulho estranho acordou Inuyasha na manhã seguinte, fazendo-o sentar-se na cama sobressaltado. Uma dor repentina na cabeça o fez gemer. Que droga! Uísque sempre produzia aquele resultado, no dia seguinte. No entanto, uma dor de cabeça tão forte ele nunca tivera. E a porcaria do colchão de água não estava ajudando em nada. Ele tinha a impressão de estar navegando em alto mar e o movimento dava-lhe náuseas. Tornou a deitar-se, esperando melhorar, mas ouviu um ruído tilintante no outro aposento e sentou-se depressa, segurando a cabeça com as mãos para impedi-la de explodir. Lentamente, saiu da cama, esperou que ás paredes parassem de girar á sua volta e caminhou até o armário onde guardava o saco de tacos de golfe. Escolheu um para usar como arma, pois tinha a certeza de que um intruso invadira o apartamento.

Então, com toda a cautela, foi até a porta e espiou para dentro da sala. A luz do início da manhã, viu que a televisão de LCD, o home theater e o aparelho de DVD continuavam lá, intocados. Ninguém tentara roubá-los. Olhou na direção da pequena cozinha, mas de onde estava não tinha uma visão completa do ambiente e só viu que a porta da geladeira encontrava-se aberta. O descarado do ladrão assaltara seu  
estoque de guloseimas finas!

Erguendo o taco num gesto ameaçador, avançou para o meio da sala.

— _Ok, fique onde está! —_ ordenou, tentando não fazer uma careta ao som da própria voz, que ressoou no cérebro de modo desagradável.

Uma linda mulher, de cabelo castanho escuro com longos cachos até a cintura, todo revolto, apareceu, saindo de trás da porta aberta da geladeira. Os olhos eram azuis e angelicais e as bochechas... Por que as bochechas rosadas estavam estufadas daquele jeito?  
Ele olhou para a mão dela e viu que segurava seu precioso pote de cerejas ao marasquino. A moça estava banqueteando-se com suas cerejas! Então, subitamente, ele se lembrou.

— Oh, tinha esquecido você — resmungou.

Esquecera de tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior, mas aos poucos foi se lembrando. Um bar. Homens mal-encarados. Um grandalhão que não parava de espirrar. Uma briga. Ele e a moça indo para a casa dele. Nossa! Deixara uma desconhecida dirigir seu carro! O que dera nele? Nunca, mas nunca mesmo, fizera tantas loucuras num dia só. Na verdade, nem em muitos dias.

Sempre fora metódico, medindo as consequências de seus atos. Crescera num bairro de gente de renda baixa, dependendo apenas da mãe, e tivera muitos exemplos de como uma ação impulsiva podia retardar o progresso de uma pessoa e até destruir uma vida. Na noite anterior, era evidente, esquecera todas as valiosas lições.

Devia ter enlouquecido. Essa era a única explicação. O que mais fizera naquele período de insanidade? Ele e a moça teriam feito aquilo? Com certeza. Ela estava usando uma de suas camisas sociais, que lhe chegava até os joelhos, e enrolara as mangas acima dos cotovelos. Deixara de fechar dois botões de cima e era possível ver um pedaço de pele dourada. Ela era bonita. Muito bonita.

Com uma careta involuntária, ele se lembrou de ter acariciado aquela pele, que achara deliciosamente macia, e de ter beijado a boca generosa e provocante. Além desse ponto, tudo era um vácuo.

Kagome acabou de mastigar as cerejas e engoliu-as.

— Você está bem? — perguntou.

Ouviu apenas um resmungo e ficou esperando por uma resposta inteligível. Enquanto isso, pescou mais algumas cerejas com a colher que segurava na mão direita e colocou-as na boca, observando Inuyasha.

Ele foi até a cozinha, largou o taco no chão e debruçou-se na mesa, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos com um gemido. O cabelo prateado, revolto, parecia o de um garoto travesso, mas a sombra prateada da barba era bem viril. Continuava com a calça e a camisa da noite anterior, completamente amarrotadas.

Ela deixou escapar uma risadinha. O lobo que tentara seduzi-la transforma-se num cordeirinho. Um cordeirinho de ressaca!

Ouvindo-a rir, Inuyasha ergueu a cabeça e fitou-a com um ar ameaçador nos olhos vermelhos. Kagome engoliu o riso e pegou outra cereja. Sentia compaixão por ele, pois evi dentemente o mal estar era dos grandes, mas Inuyasha bem que merecia um castigo. Na primeira noite em que ela pres tava serviço, aquele desmiolado quase arruinava sua chance de entrar no céu. Não apenas a induzira a pensar que só tinha uma semana de vida, como tentara seduzi-la com a tentação do sexo. Se isso não bastasse, fizera-lhe o desaforo de dormir enquanto a beijava!

Recolocando o pote de cerejas no lugar, ela examinou o conteúdo da geladeira. Não sabia que anjos sentiam tanta fome! Mas o estoque de Inuyasha era bem pobre. Azeitonas, champanhe, suco de laranja e caviar.

— Você come mesmo isto? — ela indagou, pegando o vidro de caviar e mostrando-o para Inuyasha.

— Claro.

— É gostoso?

— Delicioso.

— Nunca comi. São pequenas ovas de peixe, certo? — Ela abriu o vidro, olhou a pasta e franziu o nariz. — É grudento. Sempre tem esse cheiro de peixe, ou estragou?

— Não estragou coisa nenhuma.

— Então, cheire — ela ordenou, indo até ele e enfiando o vidro embaixo de seu nariz.

Daniel mudou de cor, como se estivesse nauseado.

— Por favor, senhorita...

— Kagome Higurashi, muito prazer — ela completou. —- Bem, se o caviar não está estragado, posso experimentar um pouco?

— _Coma um pouco, coma muito, o vidro inteiro, se quiser. Mas cale a boca, por favor!_ — ele implorou — _Minha cabeça está rachando!_

Tornou a fechar os olhos e suspirou, agradecido, quando percebeu que ela não ia mais falar. Ouviu-a encher um copo com água e mexer no armário. Momentos depois, sentiu-a tocá-lo no braço e abriu os olhos, irritado.

— Será que não pode... — começou a reclamar, então viu que ela apresentava-lhe duas aspirinas na palma da mão delicada.

— Tome os comprimidos. Vai sentir-se melhor, cachorrinho.

— O quê?

— Nada.

Ele olhou-a desconfiado, mas pegou os comprimidos e o copo de água. Tomou o remédio e sentou-se, observando-a preparar a cafeteira.

— Escute, senhorita...

— Ka-go-me — ela repetiu lentamente, como se estivesse falando alguém que não entendia inglês. — O que ia dizer?

— Essa situação... isto é... ontem à noite... — ele enrolou hesitante. — Bem, é melhor ir embora, não acha?

— Eu vou, mas só depois que acabar meu trabalho.

— Se está preocupada com dinheiro...

— Não preciso de dinheiro.

Ele franziu a testa, confuso.

— Então, por que faz isso?

— Por pura bondade — ela respondeu. — E porque fui empurrada.

— Empurrada? Quem a empurrou?

— O pastor e a velhinha.

Espanto puro estampou-se no rosto de Inuyasha.

— Vai para a cama com homens porque o pastor mandou? — perguntou.

— _Não vou para a cama com homens! _— ela exclamou, girando para encará-lo.

— Mas foi comigo.

— Não! Só ajudei você a deitar e... Não se lembra de nada?

— De alguma coisa, mas não de tudo.

— Percebe como isso me ofende?

— Claro que sim e peço desculpas, mas...

— Não estou falando que seu esquecimento me ofende, mas sim a idéia de que eu faria amor com você assim, sem mais, nem menos.

Uma expressão de cinismo brilhou nos olhos dele.

— Ora, vá contar essa história para outro. Veio para casa comigo porque quis. Está usando uma de minhas ca misas. Quer me enganar, dizendo que não fizemos nada?

— Não fizemos. Só aceitei ficar com você para ajudá-lo.

— Me ajudar a deitar?

— Não. Em primeiro lugar, para tirá-lo daquele lugar horrível chamado Cova. Como teria se livrado da turma da pesada que estava lá, sem mim? — Ela virou-se para o balcão e ligou a cafeteira. — Entrei no bar para ajudá-lo. Expliquei a situação. Você não ouviu?

Ele não ouvira coisa alguma. Com certeza preferira pres tar atenção em coisas mais interessantes, como os seios altos e firmes.

— Quer dizer que entrou naquele inferninho porque _achou _que eu precisava de ajuda?

— Eu _sabia _— ela corrigiu. — Gostaria que me dissesse uma coisa. Pensou mesmo que eu estava louca para ir para a cama com você? Se pensou, é muito presunçoso.

Aborrecido, ele começou a explicar o que achara que ela fosse, mas calou-se abruptamente. Não ia admitir que a julgara uma prostituta. Kagome parecia realmente indignada e ele poderia causar uma explosão, se dissesse a coisa errada.

Olhando-a atentamente, concluiu que ela não podia ser uma daquelas mulheres que levavam vida "fácil". Relaxou na cadeira, refletindo que quase esquecera que ainda exis tiam pessoas como Kagome, capazes de perder o próprio sossego para ajudar os outros.

— Desculpe — murmurou. — Eu a julguei mal, mas no meu campo de trabalho não encontro bons samaritanos todos os dias. Agora reconheço que sua intenção foi boa.

— Obrigada! — ela respondeu ainda agastada, enchendo uma xícara de café, que deu a ele.

Inuyasha segurou a xícara e aspirou o vapor com gosto. O café cheirava bem. Kagome também tinha um cheiro floral delicioso.

— Mora por aqui, Kagome? — quis saber, sob a forte impressão de que a conhecia de algum lugar.

— Não tenho endereço fixo. Viajo muito.

— Parece que já a vi, antes. Não estou repetindo um clichê. Falo sério. Já esteve em Los Angeles?

Ela assentiu.

— Anos atrás. Não cheguei a me formar, mas estive du rante algum tempo na universidade...

— Estadual da Califórnia — ele terminou por ela,

— _Exatamente!_ — ela exclamou, surpresa. — Como sabe?

— Você esteve na mesma classe que eu. No curso de avaliação de filmes.

Kagome olhou-o fixamente.

— Fiz esse curso, mas não me lembro de você.

Por algum motivo, a declaração irritou-o.

— Demorei para entrar na universidade, de modo que era mais velho do que a maioria dos estudantes — ele ex plicou em tom seco. — E só fiz esse curso de avaliação de filmes para completar créditos, no último ano. Para ser fran co, achei-o perda de tempo. Mas, pelo jeito, você gostou.

— Gostei. Adoro filmes antigos! — ela afirmou, servindo-se de café.

— Ah, bem, gosto não se discute. Por que parou de estudar?

— Porque minha família mudava-se constantemente. Nunca ficávamos muito tempo em um lugar. Isso me lembra que não temos tempo a perder. Acho melhor começarmos.

— Começarmos? O quê?

— O que eu vim fazer aqui — ela respondeu com um sorriso.

— Pensei que apenas tivesse me trazido para ter certeza de que eu chegaria são e salvo, Kagome.

— Isso foi só o começo. Tenho muito o que fazer, e de pressa, se eu quiser voltar logo.

— Voltar para onde?

— Para o céu. — Ela tomou um gole de café e encarou-o. Vendo o ar atônito no rosto másculo, acrescentou: — Eu já lhe disse, Inuyasha. Sou um anjo.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO IV**_

Inuyasha pousou a xícara lentamente na mesa.

— Entendo. Você é um anjo — disse baixinho.

— Sou.

— Está querendo dizer que é um "anjo do asfalto", uma daquelas pessoas que patrulham as estradas para socorrer pessoas feridas em acidentes?

— Não. Sou um anjo de verdade e desci do céu em missão especial, para ajudar você.

— Era o que eu temia — ele resmungou, tornando a pegar a xícara.

Kagome observou-o com um sorriso complacente. Ele a julgava louca. Mas quem não julgaria?

— Quer que eu lhe prepare uma refeição rápida? — ofe receu. — O que costuma comer pela manhã?

— Torradas — ele respondeu, distraído. — Há pão no freezer. Onde está hospedada, aqui em Los Angeles?

— Em lugar nenhum. Eu tinha acabado de chegar e...

— Do céu?

— De Denver. Infelizmente, minha bagagem foi roubada no aeroporto e fiquei desnorteada — ela contou, tirando um pão de forma do freezer. — Então, enquanto procurava um hotel, sofri um acidente e...

— Um acidente? — ele interrompeu-a abruptamente. — O que aconteceu?

— Uma coisa estúpida. Caí num bueiro aberto e bati a cabeça. Foi aí que fui para o céu e virei anjo.

— Você caiu, bateu a cabeça, foi para o céu e virou anjo — ele repetia lentamente.

— Quase anjo, na verdade. Ainda não ganhei a auréola — explicou Kagome.

— Entendo. Aí, você voltou para o mundo para procurar um advogado. Deseja processar o hospital que a atendeu, ou a prefeitura da cidade?

— Não quero processar ninguém. Não vim procurar um advogado. Sesshoumaru mandou que eu procurasse você, Inuyasha Taisho.

— Quem é Sesshoumaru?

— O anjo chefe. Ele disse que você estava precisando de ajuda e me mandou procurá-lo.

— Vagueou pelas ruas de Los Angeles, à noite, sozinha, me procurando?

— Não era noite, ainda. Comecei minha busca às três da tarde. Era para ter começado mais cedo, mas precisei encon trar uma roupa branca, adequada para a viagem de volta.

— De volta para onde?

— Para o céu. — Ela ligou a torradeira com um gesto impaciente. — Que diabo... isto é, que droga! Não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse?

— Ouvi tudo — ele afirmou. — Continue.

Kagome bufou e colocou uma fatia de pão na torradeira.

— Então, quando consegui o vestido branco, fiquei an dando a esmo, até que vi o luminoso do _Cova_. E como Sesshoumaru falara alguma coisa a respeito de uma cova, adivinhei que você estava lá dentro. Não foi ótimo?

— Fantástico! — ele concordou com um sorriso forçado. — Como é mesmo o nome do seu médico, Kagome? Você disse, mas esqueci.

— Eu não disse. Você não acredita em mim — ela re clamou, desapontada.

— Acredito que você acredita que é um anjo.

Ela meneou a cabeça, olhando-o com desgosto.

— Deus me livre de advogados! Eu não acredito que sou um anjo. Eu _sou! _E desci para ajudar você.

— Ajudar-me em quê?

Ela franziu a testa, indecisa.

— Devo confessar que não sei direito. Você tem tantos defeitos que nem sei por onde começar.

A despeito de achar que estava lidando com uma pessoa mentalmente perturbada, Inuyasha sentiu alguma irritação.

— Não tenho defeitos!

— Claro que tem. Você bebe...

— Nunca como bebi ontem à noite. E assim mesmo, tenho certeza de que aquele garçom batizou meus drinques.

— Batizou? — estranhou Kagome.

— Pôs água no uísque — ele esclareceu.

— Voltando aos defeitos, você xinga...

— Não xingo coisa nenhuma! Bem, um pouco, talvez, mas...

— Não deve dizer palavrões ou pragas, nunca. Acho que é o primeiro defeito que preciso ajudá-lo a eliminar.

— Não tem o direito de...

— Tem péssimo gênio — ela continuou, imperturbável. — E como me pegou naquele bar, ontem, e me trouxe para cá, aposto como é um mulherengo descarado.

— _N__ã__o sou mulherengo!_ — ele se rebelou. — Faz seis meses que saio com uma mulher só. Kikiyo é de família tradicional e nossa relação é a mais decente que alguém possa desejar. Vamos ficar noivos dentro de dez dias. E tirei você do bar para evitar que fosse atacada por algum daqueles brutos.

— É mentiroso também. Não esqueci o que aconteceu naquele quarto ali.

Inuyasha corou e desviou os olhos dos dela. Satisfeita por tê-lo impedido de continuar argumentando, Kagome sorriu.

— Comprometeu-se a ficar noivo? — perguntou. Inuyasha respirou fundo.

— É um compromisso, sim. O noivado será anunciado numa festa que o pai dela vai dar em nossa honra.

Ela preparara várias torradas, enquanto conversava. Arrumou-as num prato, que colocou na mesa junto com a jarra da cafeteira.

— Mas não age como um homem que vai ficar noivo —- acusou.

— E como era que eu tinha de agir?

— Devia mostrar-se feliz, entusiasmado — ela declarou. Inuyasha olhou-a com ar cínico.

— Sem essa, Kagome. Meu casamento com Kikiyo será ape nas um acordo de negócios que beneficiará ambas as partes.

— O que está querendo dizer com isso? — ela quis saber, tirando da geladeira o vidro de caviar.

— Sou sócio da firma, bem sucedido, mas isso não me satisfaz e daqui a uns dois anos pretendo ingressar na car reira política. Kikiyo, pertencendo a uma família tão im portante, será a esposa ideal. Ela saberá estabelecer cone xões valiosas.

Kagome sentou-se e começou a passar caviar numa torrada.

— Você não ama essa moça, então? Ele sorriu de modo irônico.

— Aprendi, muito tempo atrás, que o amor é um senti mento imaginário, um paliativo que usamos para suportar a dureza da realidade. Kikiyo e eu preferimos um relacio namento mais honesto.

— _Voc__ê_prefere — observou Kagome. — Tem certeza de que a pobre moça também quer isso?

— Claro que ela quer casar com um homem bem de vida e com um grande futuro pela frente — ele garantiu e fez uma breve pausa, antes de acrescentar: — Mas acho que isso não é da sua conta.

Kagome empertigou-se.

— Naturalmente que é! Estou aqui para dar-lhe auxílio e... — Hesitou. Então, seus olhos cintilaram como estrelas, quando ela declarou: — Sesshoumaru disse que o amor é a resposta! Agora entendo o que preciso fazer. Tenho de ajudá-lo a apaixonar-se por sua noiva!

— _O qu__ê__?!_

— Mas acho bom você ir corrigindo seus defeitos, por via das dúvidas.

— Por via das dúvidas, acho melhor você dar o fora daqui — ele replicou com azedume.

Ela não se abalou. Nem sequer respondeu, continuando a mastigar uma torrada.

Inuyasha levantou-se para ir pegar suco de laranja na ge ladeira e, quando inclinou-se, sentiu um beliscão no traseiro. Endireitou-se num salto e olhou para ela, furioso e incrédulo,

— Você me beliscou, Kagome?

— Me viu beliscar você?

— Não, mas senti.

Ela fez um ar inocente, cravando os olhos azuis nos dele.

— Vai ver que foi uma sensação imaginária, como o amor é um sentimento...

— _N__ã__o me venha com jogo de palavras!_ — explodiu Inuyasha, interrompendo-a.

Pegou a embalagem de suco e, para seu espanto, sentiu novo beliscão.

— _Pare com isso!_ — berrou para Kagome, embora a visse sentada no mesmo lugar, segurando a xícara com as duas mãos.

— Parar com o quê?

— Senti me beliscarem outra vez. Como estamos apenas nós dois aqui, só pode ter sido você.

— Talvez seja um tipo de censura que você criou na mente para impedir-se de xingar ou praguejar — ela sugeriu.

— _N__ã__o crio censuras mentais, nem imaginei que levei dois belisc__õ__es!_

— Você é um osso duro de roer. — comentou Kagome, suspirando. — Belo trabalho foram me dar.

—- Anjos não reclamam — ele observou com sarcasmo. — E como você pensa que é um deles...

— Eu sou! Você diz que não acredita, mas ontem à noite me chamou de "meu anjo".

— Eu estava bêbado — ele resmungou, voltando a sentar-se.

— Ah, mas pensou num anjo, quando me viu.

— Isso não tem nada a ver.

— Claro que tem. Se acreditou uma vez, só preciso fazê-lo acreditar de novo.

Inuyasha riu, zombeteiro.

— Como? Me entupindo de uísque?

— Estou falando sério. Aquela briga no bar. Não se lem bra de que protegi você?

— Não.

— Sabe por que o grandalhão começou a espirrar? Porque pensei em espirros.

— Pensou em espirros?

— Isso, assim como pensei que seria tudo mais fácil se você ficasse embriagado. Deu certo. Você ficou mais dócil.

Daniel olhou-a severamente.

— Colocou alguma droga na minha bebida, Kagome?

— Não.

— Então, minha querida, não acredito em você. Seus pensamentos manipuladores foram mera coincidência.

— _Precisa acreditar em mim, Inuyasha!_ — ela exclamou em tom suplicante. — Deve haver alguma coisa que possa convencer um advogado cínico como você. — Fez uma pausa. — _J__á__ sei!_

Levantou-se, foi até a sala de estar e pegou a bolsa. Re tornando para a cozinha, abriu a bolsa e tirou um papel, que entregou a ele.

— Tome.

— O que é isso?

— Uma lista de pessoas que podem dar referências a meu respeito.

Ele leu a lista e olhou para ela com um sorrisinho de zombaria.

— Não vejo o nome de Sesshoumaru, aqui.

— Não são referências dadas por anjos, mas por gente para quem já trabalhei. Sei que advogados dão muita im portância a essas coisas. Talvez essas pessoas possam dizer-lhe que mereço confiança.

Inuyasha apertou os lábios, agastado.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Kagome? Preciso levá-la a um médico o mais rápido possível. Tenho um amigo que é psiquiatra.

— Não. Não tenho tempo. Quero acabar meu trabalho com você bem depressa e voltar para o céu.

Inuyasha observou a expressão obstinada no rosto encan tador. Estava lidando com a situação de maneira errada. De nada adiantava discutir. Kagome devia ser louca.

— Eu quero acreditar que você é um anjo — afirmou, entrando no jogo. — Mas precisa me convencer. Por que não faz outro milagre?

Kagome olhou-o, confusa.

— Outro milagre?

— É. Você me fez ficar bêbado e obrigou o homem a espirrar. Faça outro truque, quero dizer, outro milagre da queles. Por exemplo, faça chover — sugeriu Inuyasha, olhando para a janela, através da qual via-se o céu limpo, sem uma única nuvem.

— Chover? Mas a Califórnia está atravessando um pe ríodo de seca! — ela protestou. — É o único jeito de fazê-lo acreditar em mim?

— É. Se não fizer chover, vou levá-la para o hospital e já. Kagome fitou-o em silêncio por alguns segundos.

— Se eu conseguir, acreditará em mim e me deixará ficar para ajudá-lo?

— Prometo que sim.

— Quem me garante que cumprirá a promessa?

— Por que não fazemos um documento? — ele propôs, tentando não perder a calma.

— Advogado da cabeça aos pés — comentou Kagome. Inuyasha ignorou-a e foi buscar caneta e papel no pequeno escritório com ligação com o quarto. Voltou pouco depois e sentou-se à mesa, preparando-se para escrever.

— Vamos fazer algo simples — decidiu, começando a escrever, lendo o texto em voz alta: — No dia dezesseis de junho, às dez horas da manhã, combinamos que, se não chover até às onze, Kagome Higurashi concordará em consultar um psiquiatra. O que acha?

— E se chover, Inuyasha Taisho concordará em deixar que Kagome Higurashi o ajude e faça um bom trabalho, de modo a poder voltar para o céu —- ela ditou.

Ele escreveu.

— Satisfeita?

— Não sei... Como se define chuva?

— _N__ã__o se define. Chuva __é__ chuva!_ — ele respondeu, impaciente.

— Sei como vocês advogados são espertos. Se não explicar o que é chuva, nesse papel, pode cair um temporal que você negará que choveu.

Inuyasha bufou.

— Chuva é água em quantidade visível, caindo do céu, isso é bastante claro para você?

— Acho que é.

_Ele escreveu _a emenda e empurrou o papel para ela.

— Assine então.

Os dois assinaram. Inuyasha dobrou o papel e colocou-o numa gaveta do armário da cozinha.

— Acabe de comer enquanto me visto, Kagome.

Foi para o quarto, deixando-a às voltas com outra torrada com caviar. Despiu-se e entrou no chuveiro, sorrindo ao pensar no "documento" que ambos tinham assinado. Chuva em junho! Essa era muito boa.

Dez minutos depois, voltou para a sala, pronto para sair. Não ficou surpreso ao ver Kagome ainda à mesa, diante do prato onde ela pusera as torradas, completamente vazio.

— Estou com pressa — anunciou. — Tenho um encontro com Kikiyo. Tem até às onze para fazer chover. Depois, me espere. Não vou demorar.

— Vou pensar positivamente e a chuva cairá — ela afirmou.

— Boa sorte — ele murmurou, mas de repente mostrou-se indeciso. — Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem, sozinha, Kagome?

— Claro.

— Tudo bem, então, fique à vontade, tome banho, coma o quiser — ele recomendou, olhando com ar sugestivo para o prato vazio.

— Obrigada — ela respondeu sorrindo.

Inuyasha despediu-se com um gesto e saiu, fechando a porta. Não levaria muito tempo para falar com Kikiyo, explicando-lhe a situação, e voltar para junto de Kagome, pensou, enquanto descia pelo elevador. Então, telefonaria ao amigo que era psiquiatra e pediria sua opinião.

O elevador chegou ao térreo e ele saiu, atravessando o vestíbulo. Abriu a porta e, de repente, foi assaltado por uma estranha sensação de perigo. Olhou instintivamente para o alto.

Nesse instante, água despencou lá de cima, caindo-lhe em cheio no rosto.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO V**_

Imobilizado pelo espanto, Inuyasha ficou sem ação durante vários segundos. Então, numa reação automática, sacudiu a cabeça, espirrando água por todos os lados.

Estava ensopado. O cabelo, o rosto, o paletó do terno, tudo molhado. Aquela bruxinha louca! Só podia ter sido ela! Fumegando de raiva, ele voltou a entrar e nem esperou pelo elevador, correndo escada acima.

Abriu a porta do apartamento com violência. Kagome, sentada à mesa com um pote de azeitonas nas mãos, arre galou os olhos, espantada, quando notou seu estado.

— _Choveu!_

— _Pode apostar que n__ã__o!_ — ele retrucou, tirando o paletó e jogando-o no chão.

Depois, indo até a cozinha, pegou um pano de enxugar louça e secou o rosto. Kagome viu que até a camisa ficara molhada, esculpindo os músculos das costas largas e do peito. Não teve como não reparar.

— Uiii...

— _Que foi?!!_

— Nada não...

— _Voc__ê__ jogou __á__gua em mim_ — ele acusou, atirando o pano no balcão.

_— Não joguei, não! —_ ela negou.

Lançando-lhe um olhar impaciente, Inuyasha foi até uma das janelas e Kagome seguiu-o. A vidraça estava fechada e ele tentou abri-la, sem conseguir. Então, ajoelhou-se no pei toril largo, próprio de casa antiga, e tentou torcer a argola do ferrolho. As ferragens estavam emperradas. Por fim, usando mais força, conseguiu abrir a vidraça.

Sem mais comentários, passou para a outra janela, já no lado onde ficava a sala. Teve também de fazer bastante esforço para abri-la. Nem acreditava que fazia tanto tempo que não deixava o ar puro circular pelo apartamento. Mas o fato era que ele não parava em casa, sempre ocupado com seus clientes, sempre correndo como um louco.

Aquelas duas janelas eram as únicas de onde Kagome poderia ter-lhe atirado água, porque as duas do quarto e a do escritório ficavam do outro lado. E era óbvio que ela não as abrira.

— Alguém jogou água em mim — ele insistiu. — Se não foi você, deve ter sido brincadeira de mau gosto dos garotos do andar de baixo.

— Eles já fizeram isso alguma vez?

— Não, mas...

— "Mas" coisa nenhuma — ela ralhou. — Choveu e você sabe muito bem disso.

— Não sei de nada. A aposta está cancelada —- ele decidiu, prepotente.

Kagome plantou as mãos na cintura, furiosa.

— _Eu devia imaginar que voc__ê__ n__ã__o cumpriria sua palavra!_ - gritou.

Andando em passo de marcha, mal contendo a irritação, foi até o armário da cozinha e tirou da gaveta o papel as sinado por ambos.

— "Chuva é água em quantidade visível, caindo do céu" — leu em voz alta. Voltou para perto de Inuyasha, pisando duro, e quase esfregou-lhe o papel no nariz. — Você assinou essa declaração. Caiu água do céu, não caiu?

— Caiu água, mas não do céu — ele argumentou. Ela bufou e ergueu os olhos para o teto.

— "Céu", todo mundo sabe, é sinônimo de "cima". Caiu água de cima e pronto. E mesmo que tenha sido arte dos garotos, não é espantoso que tenham escolhido exatamente esse momento? Foi um milagre, não foi?

— Foi uma coincidência — ele teimou.

— O que é coincidência para uma pessoa, é milagre para outra. Você foi atingido por água caindo do céu. Para mim foi milagre. Ganhei a aposta e vou ficar aqui para dar um jeito na sua vida.

Ele cerrou os lábios, incrédulo e irritado;

— _Minha vida vai muito bem, obrigado, e nenhuma ma luca metida a anjo vai bagun__ç__ar meu espa__ç__o!_

— _Mas o contrato que assinamos!_ — ela persistiu. — _Voc__ê__ prometeu!_

— Sinto muito, Kagome, mas...

Ele não completou o que ia dizer, porque naquele instante a campainha tocou.

Kagome deixou-se cair no sofá, satisfeita com a interrup ção. Teria mais tempo para imaginar argumentos destinados a vencer a resistência de Inuyasha.

— Não pense que isso vai ficar assim — ele declarou, olhando-a com ar zangado.

Então, foi até a porta, abriu-a e ficou olhando para a mulher parada a sua frente. Seu primeiro impulso foi o de bater a porta, mas depois achou que a presença de Kikiyo, uma pessoa sempre tão calma e ponderada, seria um alívio, depois do tumulto emocional que Kagome criara.

— Oi, Kikiyo — saudou-a com um sorriso.

Movida pela curiosidade, Kagome inclinou-se no sofá para ver a mulher, mas as costas largas de Inuyasha tapavam-lhe a visão.

— Oi, Inuyasha — respondeu Kikiyo com voz gentil. — Esperei por você durante mais de meia hora e pensei que pudesse haver algum problema. Assim... _Meu Deus! Voc__ê __est__á__ todo molhado! O que aconteceu?_

— Um pequeno acidente. Entre — Inuyasha convidou, abrin do mais a porta.

Kagome viu uma mulher de longos cabelos negros que davam um pouco além da cintura, muito bem vestida numa saia justa vermelha e blusa branca, combinados com o salto preto que usava. Kikiyo entrou e ficou estacada ao vê-la, mas recobrou-se imediatamente da surpresa com autocon trole invejável.

— Oi — Kikiyo cumprimentou-a com delicadeza. — Des culpe, Inuyasha... não imaginei que estivesse com visita.

— Kagome, essa é Kikiyo Yamagato. Kikiyo, essa é Kagome Higurashi — ele apresentou.

— Muito prazer — murmurou Kagome, levantando-se para apertar a mão da recém chegada.

— O prazer foi meu — respondeu Kikiyo, logo soltando a mão e desviando o olhar para Inuyasha. — Queria falar com você sobre os Matsuyama.

— Querem que eu saia? — perguntou Kagome. Kikiyo não respondeu e Inuyasha deu de ombros.

— Não há necessidade.

Contente com a oportunidade de observar os dois juntos, Kagome voltou a sentar-se. Inuyasha sentou-se no braço no sofá, perto dela, como se fosse um guarda, e Kikiyo ocupou uma das poltronas.

Os futuros noivos começaram a falar dos problemas de uma mulher chamada Sango Matsuyama, aparentemente ami ga de Kikiyo, que praticamente implorava para Inuyasha acei tar o caso. Kagome notou que, embora ouvisse com atenção, Inuyasha evitava assumir o compromisso.

Era surpreendente que ele conseguisse resistir à mulher que ia ser sua noiva. Kikiyo fora uma completa surpresa para Kagome, que não a imaginara tão... tão perfeita. Não havia nada desalinhado naquelas roupas elegantíssimas e os cabelos negros soltos, que acentuava o perfil de traços clássicos.

Kagome era capaz de apostar que nem mesmo a roupa de baixo de Kikiyo mostrava um fio puxado ou um elástico ligeiramente gasto, como acontecia com as calcinhas e sutiãs das simples mortais.

Até os dentes eram perfeitos, brancos e perfeitamente alinhados.

— Por enquanto ficamos assim, Kikiyo — disse Inuyasha por fim, preludiando o fim da discussão. — Na segunda feira falarei com Sango Matsuyama e decidirei se ela precisa mesmo de um advogado.

-— Mas é evidente que precisa! — afirmou Kikiyo. — Ayame e Kanna dizem que aquele homem fez uma lavagem cerebral na mãe delas. E você sabe como Sango é influenciável. Cabe a você, Inuyasha, dar-lhe orientação.

— Vou decidir — ele replicou.

Kikiyo levantou-se, pela primeira vez, fitando Kagome diretamente nos olhos.

— Bom, vou indo. Foi um prazer te conhecer, Kagome. Não é daqui de Los Angeles, é?

— Não. Eu vim...

— Ela veio de Denver — Inuyasha apressou-se em dizer. — Está aqui por causa de um trabalho especial, que não deve comentar com ninguém.

Kikiyo fez um ar de admiração.

— Nossa! Parece coisa muito importante — comentou.

— E é — declarou Kagome. — Não posso falhar.

— Muito interessante. Sempre fez esse tipo de trabalho, digamos, secreto? — perguntou Kikiyo.

— Oh, não. Já fui garçonete, secretária...

— Garçonete? — repetiu Kikiyo com ar de desgosto. — Este seu novo emprego parece muito mais lucrativo, embora eu não saiba do que se trata.

— É com certeza muito mais desafiador — replicou Kagome.

— Bem, boa sorte. Por falar em sorte, Inuyasha, tem jogado golfe? — perguntou Kikiyo, olhando para o taco largado no chão da cozinha.

— Oh, adoro golfe! — exclamou Kagome. — Posso ir com você, quando for jogar, Inuyasha?

Kikiyo começara a andar para a porta, mas parou e virou-se com uma risadinha.

— Se eu não confiasse totalmente em Inuyasha, ficaria com ciúme — observou.

— Podemos ir nós três — sugeriu Kagome, evitando olhar para Inuyasha, que já lhe lançara um olhar atravessado.

— Boa idéia! — aplaudiu Kikiyo. — Um jogo de golfe seria ótimo para descontrair. E por falar em idéias, também tive uma. Não quer ficar no meu apartamento, Kagome? É muito mais espaçoso do que o de Inuyasha.

— Obrigada, mas eu detestaria dar trabalho e...

— Não diga bobagens —- ralhou Kikiyo com seu sorriso perfeito. — Uma amiga de Inuyasha é minha amiga também.

Analisando o convite, Kagome achou-o conveniente. Ficar com Kikiyo não estivera em seus planos, mas talvez não fosse má idéia. Veria o caso do ponto de vista daquela mulher sofisticada e trabalharia para fazer com que ela e Inuyasha se apaixonassem.

— Eu adoraria — respondeu.

— É muita gentileza sua, Kikiyo, mas isso não será ne cessário — intrometeu-se Inuyasha.

— Kagome ficará comigo.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO VI**_

Mal-humorado, Inuyasha arrumou na escrivani nha as pastas contendo processos e esperou que a secretária anunciasse o próximo cliente. Não conseguia acreditar que deixara Kagome ficar em seu apartamento. Mes mo tendo se passado dois dias, ele ainda não entendia por que se rendera tão facilmente às manobras dela.

Mas o que poderia fazer? Kikiyo convidara Kagome a ficar com ela e seria um alívio livrar-se daquele "anjo" in sistente, mas isso não seria justo. O problema era dele.

Com um suspiro, pegou uma caneta. Ficar pensando em Kagome era perda de tempo e ele não podia dar-se a esse luxo. Trabalhava sessenta horas por semana e sempre fizera isso, desde que entrara para a firma. Não era de admirar que se tornara sócio em três anos.

Contudo, nas duas últimas noites, ele não conseguira fa zer o trabalho que levara para casa. Na primeira noite, Kagome convidara os inquilinos de baixo, a sra. Shiori e os dois filhos, para jantar com eles. Ela conhecera a mulher quando fora pedir-lhe emprestado o lustra móveis que usara em todas as superfícies de madeira do apartamento.

Inuyasha estranhou o fato de ela ter convidado os vizinhos, mas Kagome explicou que desejava fazer amigos. Apesar disso, ele suspeitou que ela queria mesmo era provar que os meninos não tinham nada a ver com a água caída do céu.

E não se enganou. Em dado momento, Kagome comentou que as ferragens das janelas encontravam-se emperradas e a inquilina, a sra. Shiori, disse que acontecia a mesma coisa em seu apartamento.

— Uma delas, a que dá para a frente da casa, eu nunca consegui abrir — a mulher acrescentou. — Não que eu esteja me queixando. O senhor tem sido muito bom para nós, sr. Taisho, porque nos alugou um lugar muito agradável a um preço que podemos pagar sem fazer sacrifícios. Nunca po derei agradecer e...

— Não precisa agradecer — declarou Inuyasha, constran gido. — É do meu interesse alugar meus apartamentos para gente honesta. Vou mandar consertar as janelas todas e sempre que aparecer algum problema, por favor, avise-me.

Na noite anterior, Kagome convidara as duas velhinhas do primeiro andar, a sra. Tsubaki e a sra. Shyuga. As duas também tinham mostrado muita gratidão pelo aluguel baixo que Inuyasha cobrava. No fim do jantar, já o estavam chamando de "rapaz" e prometeram mandar-lhe algumas dúzias de biscoitos caseiros todas as semanas.

Nas duas ocasiões, Kagome mostrara estar divertindo-se bastante. Ela não só enfiara na cabeça que precisava "acer tar" a vida amorosa dele, como parecia disposta a dar novo rumo também às suas atividades sociais.

Percebendo que estava pensando nela outra vez, Inuyasha pousou a caneta e suspirou. Estendeu a mão e apertou o botão do interfone.

— Monije? Ligue-me com o hospital Cedar Sinai.

Dez minutos depois, a secretária anunciou que conseguira uma ligação para a sala do corpo de enfermagem do hospital. E dez minutos depois, Inuyasha descobriu que não arrancaria nada da enfermeira que o atendera. A mulher nem mesmo quis informar se uma moça chamada Kagome Higurashi fora levada para lá depois de sofrer um, acidente.

Então, ele mandou Monije ligar para os outros hospitais e investigar, embora sem muita esperança. Poucos instantes depois, a secretária avisou-o que a sra. Matsuyama chegara. Mas não foi apenas a sra. Sango Matsuyama que entrou. Estava acompanhada pelas duas filhas e pelo genro calvo e humilde, que nunca abria a boca para nada.

Inuyasha deu a volta na escrivaninha e foi ao encontro do grupo, tomando a mão da velha senhora entre as suas. Ela fitou-o por mais tempo do que o necessário, como que implorando que ele a salvasse. De fato, ladeada pelas duas filhas, ambas altas, mas uma ossuda e outra gorducha, a mulher miudinha, de cabelos grisalhos, lembrava uma pri sioneira entre guardas implacáveis.

Inuyasha ofereceu-lhe a poltrona mais confortável, sorrindo com ar amigável.

— É um prazer tornar a vê-la, sra. Matsuyama — declarou, antes de virar-se para os outros. — Por favor, sentem-se todos.

As duas irmãs apressaram-se na direção da cadeira mais próxima da mãe, empurrando-se discretamente, e Ayame, a mais velha, venceu a batalha. Com um sorriso triunfante, a mulher acomodou o traseiro magro na cadeira. Kanna, com ar de zanga contida, escolheu ficar em pé, desprezando outra cadeira um pouco mais distante. O genro, pigarreando, como se estivesse constrangido, ocupou uma banqueta perto da porta.

Voltando para seu lugar atrás da escrivaninha, Inuyasha examinou as pessoas a sua frente. Ayame, a magra, era pa recida com Kanna, a gordinha, e essa semelhança tornava-se mais, forte porque as duas usavam conjuntos de linho quase iguais e o mesmo corte de cabelo. Tinham o mesmo tom de cabelo, ruivos acastanhados e os rostos bem maquilados mostravam-se igualmente sisudos. Nenhuma delas herdara da mãe o porte delicado.

Jaken, marido de Kanna, mostrava-se, como sempre, aliás, confuso e nervoso.

— E então, sra. Matsuyama, em que posso ajudá-la? — perguntou Inuyasha.

— Bem... — a idosa começou, hesitante.

— Sr. Taisho, estamos numa situação desagradável — Ayame interrompeu-a em tom estridente. — Receamos que nossa mãe esteja sendo vítima de uma fraude.

Inuyasha sentiu-se interessado diante dessa declaração. Fraude? Kikiyo não mencionara isso. Puxou o bloco de ano tações para mais perto e pegou uma caneta.

— Do que se trata especificamente? — indagou. — In vestimento de pirâmide? Fraude bancária?

— Não, não — Kanna negou, dando um passo à frente e balançando a mão gorducha. —- Muito pior; É algo pessoal. Mamãe está envolvida com um homem!

Inuyasha quase mandou-as escrever para algum consultório sentimental de revista, mas Ayame não lhe deu tempo.

— Ela encontrou esse homem num jogo de bingo — a mulher informou. — As mulheres que costumam jogar lá até deram um apelido a ele: "Myuga, o namorador".

Kanna ajeitou a alça da bolsa no ombro, bufando.

— Por aí pode ver de que tipo se trata, sr. Taisho. E logo percebeu que mamãe é a vítima perfeita para suas patifarias.

— E começou sua campanha suja — acrescentou a irmã. — Agora, sai com mamãe todas as noites. Leva-a ao cinema, a restaurantes, até a discotecas!

— Discotecas, não, querida — a mãe protestou. — Vamos a um clube onde tocam música country.

— Uma discoteca country — Ayame teimou. — Mas o que interessa é que esse homem está usando a falta que a senhora sente de companhia para alcançar seu objetivo egoísta.

— Que objetivo é esse? — indagou Inuyasha.

— Ele quer casar com mamãe! — as duas irmãs excla maram em uníssono.

Inuyasha reclinou-se na poltrona giratória com um sorriso sarcástico.

— Admito que casamento seja uma medida drástica, mas a acusação de fraude contra um homem que deseja uma determinada mulher como esposa dificilmente será motivo para alguém ir aos tribunais.

Ayame empertigou-se ainda mais e seus olhos pequenos pareciam emitir fagulhas.

— O senhor não está entendendo. Acontece que mamãe é uma pessoa muito rica e...

— Extremamente rica! — enfatizou Kanna. — E esse tal de Myuga Higurashi não tem um centavo! Faz anos que não trabalha e parece que tinha uma ocupação obscura, antes dessas "férias".

— Ele era vendedor, querida — informou a sra. Matsuyama. Kanna virou-se para ela, carrancuda.

— Todo mundo sabe como são esses vendedores. Tem uma lábia fantástica. Mas vamos ao que interessa. Mamãe investiu uma soma enorme num negócio com ele, com con trato assinado e tudo.

Andou até Jaken e apertou-lhe o ombro com jeito auto ritário. O homenzinho sobressaltou-se é entregou-lhe a pasta que estivera segurando. A mulher pegou a pasta e levou-a até Inuyasha, jogando-a em cima da escrivaninha.

— _Est__á__ tudo aqui. Mam__ã__e entrou num neg__ó__cio com esse homem e investiu duzentos e cincoenta mil d__ó__lares!_ — ex clamou em tom furioso.

Inuyasha abriu a pasta e examinou o conteúdo.

— Vão entrar no ramo de turismo, sra. Matsuyama? — perguntou.

— É o que pretendemos — ela respondeu, hesitante. — Myuga diz que pessoas de nossa idade precisam de atenções especiais quando viajam, de modo que queremos abrir uma agência de turismo voltada para pessoas idosas. Estou en trando com a maior parte do dinheiro e Myuga...

— Vai ser processado por tentar abusar de uma mulher crédula! — completou Kanna, interrompendo a mãe com rispidez.

— Ele também investiu um pouco de dinheiro, querida — observou a sra. Sango Matsuyama nervosamente.

— Apenas um quarto da quantia que a senhora pôs no negócio, mamãe! — exclamou Kanna, lançando um olhar sugestivo para Inuyasha. — Os dois estão planejando viajar pelo país para encontrar os melhores pontos para viagens de turismo.

— Mas temos de fazer isso, querida — murmurou a mãe com um sorriso complacente.

— De trailer, mamãe? Uma Matsuyama, de família nobre, e riquíssima, andando de trailer para cá e para lá?!

— _Exigimos que, como advogado, fa__ç__a alguma coisa! __—_ declarou a empertigada Ayame. — _Aquele homem s__ó__ est__á __interessado em nossa m__ã__e por causa do dinheiro. Ela n__ã__o sabia o que estava fazendo, quando assinou aquele contrato._

— Claro que sabia — afirmou a idosa.

— Se não tivéssemos interferido a tempo, ele a faria passar por uma lavagem cerebral completa — replicou a filha. — Queremos processar o embusteiro.

— Isso mesmo — apoiou Kanna. — Não somos contra mamãe casar de novo. Mas se ela quer um marido, deve es colher alguém de sua posição, um homem digno, como Jaken.

Automaticamente, todos olharam para o homenzinho sen tado perto da porta, que encostara a cabeça na parede e cochilava com a boca entreaberta, e consequentemente, uma enorme baba se formava e escorria pela roupa dele.

— _Jaken!_ — gritou a esposa, irritada. Ele acordou com um sobressalto.

— _Concordo plenamente! __—_ murmurou com ênfase. Inuyasha conteve uma risadinha.

— Bem, as explicações dos três foram bastante esclare cedoras, mas acho que preciso ter uma conversa a sós com a sra. Sango Matsuyama — declarou em tom grave, levantando-se e caminhando para a porta, indicando que deviam segui-lo.

— Importam-se?

— Mamãe precisa de nossa presença — protestou Kanna.

— Além disso, temos uma carta que prova que ela não sabia o que estava fazendo e queríamos mostrar ao senhor.

Tirou uma carta da bolsa e balançou-a no ar. Num gesto ousado, Inuyasha tirou-lhe o papel da mão.

— Examinaremos tudo detalhadamente — prometeu, abrindo a porta que dava para a sala da secretária. — Monije, por favor, sirva café aos nossos visitantes, enquanto esperam. Preciso falar em particular com a sra. Sango Matsuyama.

— Naturalmente, sr. Taisho.

Inuyasha tornou a entrar e fechou a porta. A velha senhora Sango não se movera do lugar e seu rosto demonstrava que ela se sentia confusa e triste. Ele parou no meio da sala e leu a carta que tirara de Kanna. A sra. Sango Matsuyama escrevera-a a Myuga Higurashi, expressando o quanto sentia-se entusiasmada com o negócio que iam dirigir juntos.

Inuyasha releu tudo, pensativo, e sentou-se perto da cliente.

— Sra. Matsuyama, tenho a impressão de que suas filhas não gostam muito do sr. Myuga Higurashi. Querem cancelar o contrato, certo? E ele? Pretende contestar?

Ela assentiu e fitou-o com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Pretende, sim, sr. Taisho. Myuga diz que não quer que eu volte a levar a vida que levava, quando ele me conheceu. Acha que minhas filhas só estão preocupadas com a herança e que não querem que eu seja amada e que me divirta no tempo que me resta.

— E o que a senhora acha?

— Às vezes penso que ele tem razão.

— Então, por que se submete à vontade de suas filhas?

— Porque amo minhas meninas, façam o que fizerem. Até entendo que se preocupem comigo e fico triste porque Myuga não compreende.

Ela fez uma pausa, torcendo um lencinho branco nas mãos.

— Nunca deveríamos ter planejado casar — continuou. — Seria melhor continuarmos apenas como namorados.

"Até que as "meninas" encontrassem um jeito de acabar também com aquilo", refletiu Inuyasha.

— Tem certeza do amor desse homem? — perguntou.

— Quando estou com ele, tenho. Quando estou com as meninas, não me sinto tão segura. Elas insistem em dizer que as intenções de Myuga não são boas. O que acha de tudo isso, sr. Taisho?

Inuyasha ficou pensativo. Não gostava das duas filhas da sra. Sango Matsuyama e nem do jeito que elas a manipulavam. Ao mesmo tempo, compreendia que desejassem proteger aquela mulher frágil e doce.

Um papel que havia na pasta esclarecia que um inves tigador particular entregaria um relatório completo sobre Myuga Higurashi dentro de alguns dias. Mas o que já fora apresentado não era muito animador. O homem passara a maior parte da vida imaginando meios de enriquecer rapi damente. Alguns desses planos tinham estado perigosamen te à beira da ilegalidade.

Então, aparecera a rica viúva, a sra. Matsuyama.

— Acho que, se a senhora quiser, poderemos cancelar o contrato — respondeu.

— Entendo — a mulher murmurou com lábios trêmulos. Admito que tenho me comportado como uma adolescente irresponsável e que é provável que Myuga esteja querendo aproveitar-se de mim, mas não posso negar que estar com ele é maravilhoso.

Nova pausa, enquanto ela levava o lencinho aos olhos.

— Ele me faz rir — prosseguiu, corando. — Me surpreende e me faz sentir viva. É o homem mais atraente que já conheci. Ah, o senhor não sabe o que é uma pessoa entrar em sua vida e virá-la de cabeça para baixo.

— Sei, sim — afirmou Inuyasha. — Sei perfeitamente como é.

Ela deu uma palmadinha na mão dele.

— É claro que sabe. Está namorando Kikiyo Yamagato, de acordo com o me disseram. Deve saber que os Yamagato são nossos amigos há muito tempo.

— Sei, mas...

A porta abriu-se abruptamente, interrompendo Inuyasha, e os dois viraram-se. Miroke Yamagato, pai de de sua noiva Kikiyo, estava parado na porta, rodeado por Ayame, Kanna e Jaken.

— Oi, Inuyasha — o homem cumprimentou. — Desculpe a intromissão, mas eu não podia perder a oportunidade de falar com minha amiga.

Atravessou a sala e tomou as mãos da sra. Matsuyama nas suas.

— Como vai, sra. Sango? Fiquei preocupado ao saber que está com problemas. Mas veio procurar ajuda no lugar certo, acredite.

Inuyasha ficou observando a cena com cinismo. Miroke Yamagato, seu futuro sogro, sabia misturar na dosagem certa a preocupação pro fissional com a de amigo. Fazia-o pensar no próprio pai, Inu Dayoukai Taisho. Ambos sabiam ligar e desligar o charme no momento exato e dar a impressão de que nada e nem ninguém era mais importante do que a pessoa que os ouvia.

Por fim, a sra. Sango Matsuyama levantou-se e Miroke levou-a até a porta, onde os outros a esperavam, e despediu-se, não sem antes pedir-lhes que não esquecessem sua festa, na sexta feira seguinte.

No momento em que fechou a porta atrás do grupo, po rém, sua expressão de amabilidade desapareceu e ele en carou Inuyasha com ar severo.

— O que aconteceu aqui? Ayame foi a minha sala dizer que você os pusera para fora, alegando querer ficar a sós com a sra. Sango. Disse que achou que você não quer pegar o caso.

— E não quero — respondeu Inuyasha em tom decidido, apontando uma cadeira para Miroke e ocupando a sua atrás da escrivaninha. — Seria possível invalidar o contrato, mas se o homem for o que dizem, duvido que a sra. Matsuyama recupere o dinheiro.

— Se ele não devolver, nós o poremos atrás das grades. Pode me dizer por que não quer pegar o caso? — perguntou Miroke, sentando-se. — O advogado de Myuga Higurashi tra balha sozinho e não é visto como grande profissional. Você faria picadinho dele.

— Kanna me deu uma carta que a mãe escreveu para Myuga Higurashi, acreditando que seria útil para os Matsuyama. Mas, na verdade, seria de grande ajuda para a outra parte, se fosse mostrada no tribunal.

— E como poderá ser mostrada, se estiver em seu poder?

Inuyasha olhou-o friamente.

— Está sugerindo que eu esconda uma prova?

Miroke deu uma risada cínica.

— Não vamos fazer uma tempestade num copo de água por causa disso, rapaz. É nosso dever cuidar dos interesses da sra. Sango Matsuyama.

— São as filhas que estão em pé de guerra. Não acredito que a sra. Matsuyama deseje abrir questão contra Myuga Higurashi.

— Faça-a desejar, então.

Inuyasha fixou os olhos gelados do futuro sogro, refreando o desejo de mandá-lo para o inferno.

— Vou estudar o caso com mais cuidado, quando chegar o relatório do investigador — prometeu por fim.

— Ótimo. Ah, Inuyasha, quem é a amiga que está hospedada em sua casa?

— Kikiyo falou dela?

— É claro que falou.

— Se está preocupado, achando que estou enganando sua filha... — Inuyasha começou.

Miroke riu, interrompendo-o

— Não estou preocupado com isso. Nem Kikiyo. Somos realistas. Você é solteiro. Quem poderia censurá-lo, se tivesse um casinho com uma garçonete qualquer? Só es tamos preocupados com sua imagem. Políticos, mesmo os que ainda não entraram na carreira, precisam precaver-se contra escândalos.

— Não há nada com que você ou Kikiyo precisem preocupar-se — garantiu Inuyasha.

— Bom. Kikiyo disse que vocês três vão jogar golfe hoje à tarde. Ela mandou avisar que vai pegar sua amiga e que as duas se encontrarão com você no clube.

Aborrecido, Inuyasha levantou-se. Nos últimos dois dias, conseguira manter Kagome e Kikiyo longe uma da outra. Eas duas iam encontrar-se naquela tarde! A sós. Ele nem queria imaginar a confusão que Kagome poderia criar com aquela sua mania de afirmar que era um anjo.

Despedindo-se de Miroke com um gesto de cabeça, dirigiu-se apressado para a porta.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO VII**_

Kagome balançava um taco de golfe distrai damente, observando Inuyasha e Kikiyo. Os dois discutiam um lance do jogo com aquele ar de gente rica e autoconfiante que os tornava tão diferentes das pes soas comuns. E como eram frios um com o outro!

Não ia ser fácil fazer com que se apaixonassem. Eles nem acreditavam em amor! No entanto, Kikiyo dera sinais de sentir ciúme. E Inuyasha, a despeito de tudo o que dissera, devia sentir _alguma coisa _pela bela morena escultural.

Kagome suspeitava que o problema maior residia no fato de Inuyasha dedicar-se demais ao trabalho. Os futuros noivos precisavam passar mais tempo juntos e se ela conseguisse obrigá-los a sair e divertir-se, estaria dando ao amor a chan ce de florescer. Afinal, os dois tinham um anjo protetor preocupado com sua felicidade.

Enquanto esperava sua vez de jogar, Kagome arrumou o chapéu branco, puxando-o mais para a testa. Sorriu, refletindo que logo cumpriria sua missão e voltaria para o céu, onde trocaria o chapéu por uma auréola luminosa.

— Prepare-se para a derrota, Inuyasha — avisou Kikiyo. — Tenho treinado bastante.

— Nunca estou preparado para a derrota, porque não acredito nela — ele replicou.

Kikiyo riu.

— Você pode ser imbatível no tribunal, mas no golfe a história é diferente.

Inuyasha não respondeu e Kagome observou-lhe a expressão fechada. Ele balançou o taco várias vezes, parecendo muito concentrado, e por fim bateu na bola, mandando-a longe. Mas não fora tão longe quanto a de Kikiyo, que sorria, satisfeita.

— Viu como estou em forma? — ela provocou. Kagome preparou-se para jogar. Olhou para a bola branca perto de seus pés. Não devia ser muito difícil balançar o taco e bater na pequena esfera rígida. Só precisava de um pouco de fé.

Ignorando Inuyasha e Kikiyo, que a observavam atenta mente, ergueu o taco, imitando o gesto que os dois tinham usado para mandar a bola voando através do campo verde. Então, desceu-o, desenhando um arco no ar, e olhou para a distância, protegendo os olhos com uma das mãos, ten tando acompanhar o trajeto da bolinha.

— Kagome, você não tirou a bola do chão — Inuyasha avisou em tom prestativo.

Ela olhou para baixo, desgostosa.

— Não disse que adorava jogar golfe? — perguntou Kikiyo com um sorrisinho irritante.

— Adoro, mas quase não jogo — confessou Kagome.

— Com franqueza, querida, você não tem a mínima chan ce, jogando com dois cobras como nós — declarou a morena endeusada. — Nem rezando.

— Rezar, eu rezo sempre, mas jogar, que é bom... — murmurou Kagome.

— Mas você está jogando — interferiu Inuyasha. — Só pre cisa aprender os movimentos certos.

Para surpresa de Kagome, ele colocou-se atrás dela, passou-lhe os braços ao redor da cintura e pôs as mãos em cima das suas, no taco.

— O que está fazendo? — ela protestou.

— Ponha a mão direita mais embaixo e a outra por cima. Isso lhe dará firmeza para acertar a bola e mandá-la longe.

Kagome tentou concentrar-se nas instruções e esquecer o calor que emanava do corpo dele, tão perto do seu. Inuyasha deu-lhe um pequeno empurrão com o peito.

— Relaxe e dobre mais os joelhos — ordenou. — Tente acertar a parte mais baixa da bola.

Ainda segurando as mãos dela, movimentou o taco o bateu na bola, que subiu no ar e foi aterrissar gentilmente na grama, antes de rolar na direção de uma das bandeirinhas coloridas.

— _Consegui!_ — gritou Kagome.

Rindo, deliciada, olhou por cima do ombro e fitou Inuyasha nos olhos. Ele devolveu o olhar, muito sério, e a pressão que exerceu, puxando-a para mais perto do corpo musculoso, foi quase imperceptível, mas inegável.

— Espantoso!_—_ exclamou Kikiyo. — Vamos em frente.

Kagome engoliu em seco e afastou-se de Inuyasha. Pegou o saco de tacos, jogou-o no carrinho e embarcou. Excitada, seguiu com Kikiyo, indo atrás do carro de Inuyasha até o próximo buraco. Por um instante, esquecera a outra mulher, dominada por um desejo que nada tinha de angelical. Como podia um homem tão teimoso e irritante despertar nela uma emoção intensa e quase irresistível?

— É tão divertido! — declarou, olhando para o rosto im pecável de Kikiyo. — Você e Inuyasha deviam jogar juntos mais vezes.

— Somos muito ocupados — respondeu a companheira. — Além disso, acreditamos no ditado que diz que "a dis tância aumenta o amor".

Kagome franziu a testa, aborrecida.

— Não se esqueça do outro ditado: "Longe dos olhos, longe do coração."

— Isso é bobagem. Talvez aconteça, mas apenas com gente imatura. Estou curiosa a respeito de uma coisa, Kagome.

— A respeito de quê?

— Como foi que você e Inuyasha se conheceram?

— Fizemos juntos um curso sobre avaliação de filmes, na universidade — explicou Kagome. — E nos encontramos por acaso, uma noite dessas. Começamos a conversar e ele não estava se sentindo muito bem, de modo que levei-o para casa.

— E acabou passando a noite — completou Kikiyo em tom frio.

Kagome empertigou-se, incomodada com a insinuação.

— Eu não tinha feito reserva num hotel e Inuyasha me deixou dormir no quarto de hóspedes. Minha bagagem foi roubada no aeroporto o ele me emprestou uma de suas camisas.

Parecia uma desculpa esfarrapada, o que realmente era.

— Que história triste — comentou Kikiyo em tom leve mente irônico, no momento em que freava o carrinho ao lado do de Inuyasha.

O jogo prosseguiu e a conversa cessou. Kagome recusou-se a aceitar mais ajuda e suas tacadas hesitantes arrancavam sorrisos de superioridade de Kikiyo. Inuyasha jogava carran cudo, sem trocar palavras com a futura noiva. O jogo, apesar da presença de Kagome, era apenas entre eles dois e parecia mais um combate do que uma diversão.

Essa atitude alarmou Kagome, mas ela continuou a rir e sorrir como se não houvesse nada de errado. No quarto buraco, Inuyasha e Kikiyo começaram a olhar-se com anta gonismo. No sexto, puseram-se a trocar palavras ásperas.

Kagome meneava a cabeça, perplexa. Aqueles dois não per cebiam que era uma competição esportiva e não uma disputa por algo sério? Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa, e rápido, antes que se engalfinhassem, mas a situação parecia insolúvel. Se Kikiyo ganhasse o jogo, o ego de Inuyasha ficaria ferido. Se Inuyasha vencesse, seria vítima da raiva da futura noiva.

— Você está apenas vinte buracos atrás de nós — Kagome zombou de Kikiyo.

— Se jogar com perfeição daqui para a frente, ou se Inuyasha e eu perdermos todas as tacadas, talvez você vença.

Riu, como se tivesse contado uma piada hilariante, mas Kagome apenas ficou olhando para ela, imóvel, atingida por uma idéia salvadora. Se _ela _vencesse, seria o alvo da ani mosidade dos dois, evitando uma briga.

Animada, correu para juntar-se a eles no próximo buraco. Kikiyo armou a tacada com admirável calma e bateu, mas franziu a testa, agastada, quando a bola rolou para fora da rota sem motivo aparente.

— Praga! — resmungou.

Em seguida, um inesperado pé de vento soltou algumas me dias do cabelo negro e jogou-as em seu rosto, fazendo-a largar o taco e arrumar o penteado com gestos quase frenéticos.

Com um sorrisinho perverso, Kagome preparou-se para jogar. Ergueu o taco. Bateu. Como de costume, a bola rolou para longe do buraco, mas de modo fantástico, impulsionada pelo vento, fez uma curva e entrou.

— _Voc__ê__s viram isso?__—_ ela gritou, excitada. — _Entrou direitinho!_

Kikiyo olhou-a com desdém mal disfarçado.

— Nossa, que espetáculo! — exclamou em tom condes cendente, enxotando uma abelha que ousara pousar na man ga de sua imaculada blusa de seda.

Contudo, sua atitude começou a mudar, à medida que Kagome acertava uma jogada atrás da outra.

— Ou é sorte de principiante, ou você tem jogado bas tante, ao contrário do que quer fazer acreditar:— comentou.

— Não tenho jogado, não — respondeu Kagome, ignorando o ar de descrença da outra mulher.

O vento tornou-se mais forte e quente, levantando folhas e terra.

— Que vento chato! — reclamou Kikiyo. — Parece um Sant'ana.

— Sant'ana? — repetiu Kagome, estranhando. Inuyasha assentiu, sorrindo.

— E como os nativos chamam esse vento. Há também quem o chame de "vento do diabo".

— Neste caso não é do diabo — observou Kagome com ar malicioso.

Inuyasha lançou-lhe um olhar de advertência.

— Não acham melhor pararmos de jogar? — ele sugeriu.

— Não -— respondeu Kikiyo. — Eu nunca desisto. Nesse instante, viu-se envolvida por uma nuvem de folhas secas erguidas por um golpe forte de vento e uma delas emaranhou-se no cabelo já em desalinho. Com um gritinho de raiva, ela arrancou-a, mas o gesto brusco desmanchou o coque e o cabelo derramou-se em volta de seu rosto.

— Kagome... — Inuyasha começou, mas calou-se abruptamente.

— O quê?

— Nada.

— Ia me pedir para fazer o vento parar, não ia, Inuyasha?

Ele olhou para Kikiyo, como se receasse que ela tivesse ouvido.

— Não ia, não — respondeu.

— Ia, sim — ela insistiu.

Inuyasha viu os olhos azuis iluminarem-se de malícia, antes de ela virar-se e seguir Kikiyo, que começara a andar na direção do carrinho. O vento sacudia e assanhava o lindo cabelo negro com reflexos castanhos claros. E o jeito como ela ergueu os braços, como se o vento a divertisse, tinha algo de tão sensual que ele sentiu uma onda de desejo.

O jogo continuou e no próximo buraco a bola de Inuyasha perdeu-se no mato e a de Kikiyo caiu no lago. A de Kagome tomou o rumo de um grupo de árvores, mas o vento carregou-a de volta para o gramado.

Inuyasha meneou a cabeça, incrédulo.

— E óbvio que ela sabe jogar, e bem — comentou Kikiyo num cochicho.

— Ela disse que não sabe — ele replicou.

— Se você é tolo o bastante para acreditar nisso, acre ditará em qualquer coisa.

Foram em frente e o Sant'ana parecia soprar com mais fúria a cada buraco. Inuyasha não pôde deixar de notar o efeito que as rajadas quentes provocavam em cada uma das mulheres. Praguejando baixinho, Kikiyo lutava contra o vento, tentando afastar do rosto o cabelo esvoaçante e tirando o pó das roupas. Kagome quase dançava no gramado, movimentando-se com rapidez e entusiasmo.

No último buraco, gravetos, poeira e folhas rodopiavam em volta deles. Kikiyo e Inuyasha tinham acabado de jogar e somado os pontos.

— Se errar essa jogada, Kagome, nós três empataremos -— anunciou Inuyasha. — Se acertar, será a vencedora.

Kagome sorriu e preparou-se para a tacada final. Era en graçado como as coisas se resolviam facilmente sob a influência de um anjo. Um empate seria ótimo. Ninguém ganharia, ninguém perderia, ninguém teria pretexto para brigar.

Girou o taco entre as mãos, enquanto a morena endeusada dava mostras de impaciência. Começou a balançar o taco.

— _Espere!_ — gritou Kikiyo. — _Voc__ê__ pegou o taco errado!_

— O quê? — perguntou Kagome, parando o movimento, confusa.

— Pegou o taco errado —repetiu a outra mulher. — Para essa jogada, precisa de um _putter _e pegou um _five iron. _Kagome olhou para Inuyasha, que se mostrou impassível.

— Está tudo bem — disse por fim. — Este aqui está ótimo.

— Desculpe, eu só queria ajudar — replicou Kikiyo em tom frio.

Kagome ergueu o taco, dobrou os joelhos e bateu. Nesse momento o vento parou. A bola rolou lentamente para a frente. Caiu no buraco. Kagome prendeu o fôlego, sem poder acreditar. Acertara!

— Parabéns — Kikiyo cumprimentou-a num resmungo, e virou-se, começando a andar na direção da sede do clube.

Kagome sentiu-se desapontada. Sua vitória não ajudara, em nada o caso de amor complicado. Ou, melhor, o caso de falta de amor. Ergueu os olhos para Inuyasha, dominada pelo sentimento de culpa. Ele não olhava para Kikiyo, mas para ela. E estava sorrindo!

— Você venceu, Kagome. Você e esse vento do diabo.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAP**__**Í**__**TULO VIII**_

Inuyasha jogou a caneta na escrivaninha, irri tado. Kagome estava levando-o à loucura. Na linha do formulário onde deveria escrever o nome do queixoso de um processo, escrevera o dela, com todas as letras, claramente.

Pegou o papel, amassou-o, formando uma bola, e jogou-o ao cesto. Desde o jogo de golfe, três dias atrás, não conseguia mais raciocinar direito. Kagome não lhe dava sossego, sem pre em seus calcanhares, desfiando um rosário de elogios ao amor entre um homem e uma mulher. Isso acabava com sua concentração e ele cometia erros estúpidos, enquanto os processos empilhavam-se em sua mesa, esperando para serem estudados.

Levantando-se com um suspiro, começou a andar pela sala. Para ser franco, não eram os discursos de Kagome sobre o amor que o perturbavam. Era a própria Kagome. Ele não conseguia esquecer o corpo macio e quente pres sionado contra o seu, quando a ensinara a manejar o taco. O rosto lindo, radiante e suave como o de uma criança, não lhe saía da mente. E o modo como ela parecia dançar, enfrentando o vento, no campo verde, tinha uma graça... angelical.

Para Kikiyo, o golfe era uma necessidade social, algo para ser praticado com seriedade. Com Kagome o jogo fora divertido, descontraído, delicioso.

Com um suspiro desanimado, Inuyasha meneou a cabeça. Ou estava ficando louco, ou tendo um pesadelo sem fim. Levava beliscões toda vez que dizia um palavrão. A água do chuveiro ficava repentinamente gelada, toda vez que lhe vinha à cabeça um pensamento lascivo. O jogo de golfe fora decidido por um vento inesperado, que cessara assim que a partida terminara. Na verdade, tudo tinha aspecto de normalidade, mas as coisas aconteciam de modo estranho.

A vida perdera o ritmo, depois que aquele "anjo" de olhos azuis aparecera, invadindo seu espaço, ameaçando a paz de sua rotina. O pior de tudo era reconhecer que seu desejo por Kagome crescia a cada dia que passava. Não era só desejo. Ele se sentia responsável por ela e seu instinto de proteção fora despertado. Ele queria pos suir Kagome, mas também mantê-la em segurança e cer cá-la de carinho. Droga!

Voltando a sentar-se, tirou do bolso a amassada lista de pessoas que podiam dar referências sobre Kagome e leu os nomes dos locais onde ela vivera. Ohio, Nova York, Texas e mais dez Estados, no mínimo. Muito tempo atrás ele de sejara levar aquele tipo de vida, morando em diversos lu gares, experimentando trabalhos variados. Depois, decidira ser advogado e abandonara muitos dos sonhos que não com binavam com uma carreira difícil.

Fazia sete anos que trabalhava em Los Angeles. Kagome nunca ficara sete _meses _num lugar só. Pousando o papel na escrivaninha, ficou tamborilando os dedos, pensativo, com os olhos fixos na floresta de edifícios que via através da ampla janela lateral. Provavelmente ela iria mesmo em bora no prazo de dez dias que estabelecera, pois criar raízes não era seu estilo.

Ele tornou a pegar o papel. Já ligara para vários dos ex-chefes de Kagome para perguntar se tinham notado algo estranho no comportamento dela, mas todos haviam dado as melhores informações. Um deles dissera que gostaria que Kagome voltasse a trabalhar para ele, declarando que nunca encontrara uma garçonete melhor do que ela.

Havia um ponto naquela história toda que intrigava Inuyasha. De acordo com a lista, Kagome jamais voltara para uma cidade ou para um emprego que já houvesse experimentado. Com exceção de Los Angeles. Estranho. Por que retornara para lá? Mera coincidência, talvez.

Por fim, com um gesto decidido, Inuyasha guardou a lista o procurou na agenda o número do telefone de seu amigo psiquiatra, Shippo Tokugawa. Discou o número e puxou para perto de si o bloco de anotações e uma caneta.

— Oi Inuyasha, meu companheiro, qual é o problema? — perguntou o médico, assim que In identificou-se. — Outro cliente seu, cujo grau de sanidade mental devo avaliar?

Inuyasha explicou brevemente do que se tratava, contando que Kagome sofrera um acidente e ficara obviamente perturbada.

—- Shippo, amigo... me ajude! Ela pensa que é um anjo — finalizou.

— Anjo, hein? Isso não é tão raro quanto você pensa. Já tratei de muitas pessoas que se julgavam anjos.

— Por que isso acontece?

— Os anjos fazem parte das crenças humanas há séculos — o médico preludiou.

Então deslanchou numa explicação cheia de termos científicos.

— Quer trocar isso em miúdos? — pediu Inuyasha, quando ele acabou. — Em palavras que um leigo entenda, por favor.

Shippo riu.

— Ela está sofrendo de mania de grandeza — respondeu.

— Acha que tem poderes mágicos.

— O que pode ter causado isso?

— Um trauma recente, por exemplo. Você disse que ela sofreu um acidente grave e que imaginou ter estado fora do corpo.

— Isso mesmo.

— Aí está a raiz do problema, eu acho.

Inuyasha respirou fundo, organizando a pergunta que estava com medo de fazer.

—- Ficará boa? — indagou.

— Ás vezes acontece uma cura espontânea. Mas geralmente o processo é gradual. Tentamos tirar o paciente da ilusão fazendo as perguntas certas e com extrema delicadeza.

— Que perguntas?

— Sobre várias coisas. No caso de sua cliente, eu per guntaria como foi sua infância, por que ela quer ser um anjo, e assim por diante.

— O tratamento é longo?

— Nem sempre. Cada caso é um caso. O cliente padrão mostra um bom progresso em três ou quatro meses.

Inuyasha apertou os lábios, decepcionado.

— Não existe um método mais rápido?

— Estamos falando de gente, meu amigo, não de máquinas. Mas, às vezes, um choque emocional pode ser benéfico, — O médico riu, antes de continuar: — Talvez, se você a induzisse a fazer algo que os anjos não fazem, a cometer um pecado ou algo assim...

Inuyasha deixou de ouvi-lo, pensando que não seria fácil induzir Kagome a fazer algo errado, quando ela estava tão decidida a ser santa. Seria capaz de fazê-la xingar? Mentir? E se ele... Não, não daria certo. Ou daria? Bem, sexo sempre fora uma das maiores tentações para o ser humano.

Ele sorriu do próprio pensamento. Anjos não faziam sexo. Mas Kagome não era anjo. Ela só achava que era.

— O tempo, geralmente, é o melhor remédio, num caso desses — o médico Shippo estava dizendo, quando Inuyasha voltou a prestar atenção à conversa. — Leve sua cliente a um bom psiquiatra.

— Ela se recusa a ir, Shippo.

— Ah, isso não é necessariamente um mau sinal. Ela pode estar mais perto de reconhecer a verdade do que você imagina. Está resistindo, com medo de que sua ilusão não suporte um exame profundo.

Isso era encorajador, pensou Inuyasha. Fazer Kagome falar da própria infância não seria difícil. Ele tentaria esse caminho.

— Só mais uma coisa, Shippo. Coisas estranhas acontecem, quando ela está por perto. Você já ouviu falar disso?

— Naturalmente. Não subestime o poder da sugestão. A mente é um instrumento muito mais complexo e poderoso do que imaginamos.

Inuyasha suspirou de alívio.

— Obrigado. Devo-lhe uma. Esse problema estava me enlouquecendo.

— Não precisa agradecer. Procure-me, se precisar de um bom psiquiatra — respondeu o amigo, rindo.

No momento em que Inuyasha punha o telefone no gancho, a secretária entreabriu a porta e olhou para dentro.

— Sua entrevista da tarde foi cancelada, sr. Taisho.

— Ótimo.

— Mas há um homem aí fora querendo falar-lhe — a mulher informou. — Um senhor chamado Myuga Higurashi.

Inuyasha franziu a testa, aborrecido.

— Não quero falar com o sr. Myuga Higurashi. Se ele quer falar comigo, que o faça através de seu advogado.

— Sim, senhor.

A porta fechou-se, mas depois de alguns segundos tornou a abrir-se e um homenzinho entrou apressado, ignorando os protestos de Monije. Parecia nervoso, pois quando parou diante da escrivaninha de Inuyasha correu os dedos pelo cabelo grisalho repetidas vezes, despenteando-o.

— Precisa me ouvir, sr. Taisho — declarou. — E vai me ouvir. Não pode dar continuidade ao caso.

Inuyasha levantou-se, carrancudo.

— Monije, chame o segurança — ordenou à secretária, que parara na porta, sem saber o que fazer.

A mulher afastou-se depressa e Inuyasha observou Myuga Higurashi com ar frio, mas preparado para defender-se, se fosse atacado.

— Se estiver armado...

— Não estou. Não uso armas. Só quero falar com o senhor!

Inuyasha relaxou um pouco, mas manteve-se severo e distante.

— Não temos nada a conversar, sr. Higurashi.

— Temos, sim. Por favor, me escute. Sango não queria quebrar o contrato. Foram as filhas dela que a induziram a isso e depois o senhor também deu-lhe conselhos e agora ela não quer mais falar comigo. Não atende, quando telefono e...

— Foi uma decisão que a sra. Sango Matsuyama tomou — replicou Inuyasha, interrompendo-o. — Agora, peço-lhe que saia e que mande seu advogado falar comigo, se existe algo que deseja discutir.

— Não. Preciso falar pessoalmente. Sango respeita sua opi nião. Se eu conseguir convencê-lo de minha sinceridade e o senhor interceder por mim, talvez ela desista desse processo. Isso tudo me magoa, mas o pior é que está magoando-a também.

— Sei que a sra. Sango Matsuyama ficou perturbada. Se deseja ajudá-la, deixe-a em paz. Converse com seu advogado, mande-o falar comigo e talvez possamos chegar a um acordo.

— Mas eu amo Sango! E ela me ama. E só esse dinheiro nojento que está nos separando. Sango disse que o senhor vai casar. Com certeza sabe o que é amar tanto uma mulher e...

Inuyasha torceu os lábios com menosprezo.

— Não se dê ao trabalho de fazer drama, sr. Higurashi. Se tem uma coisa que detesto é um canastrão.

— Entendo — murmurou o outro homem, curvando a cabeça. — Pensei que fosse compreender, mas enganei-me. Talvez ache que estou tentando aproveitar-me de Sango por que é exatamente o que está fazendo com sua noiva.

Inuyasha sentiu a raiva crescer.

— Não diga asneiras — retrucou, olhando para a porta, por onde acabava de entrar um segurança empunhando uma arma.

Myuga Higurashi olhou para trás, viu o guarda e tornou a virar-se para Inuyasha.

— Não acha que está exagerando, advogado?

— Vamos, companheiro — ordenou o segurança, pegando-o pelo braço.

Myuga aprumou-se, resistindo.

— Cometi um erro, procurando-o, Inuyasha Taisho. Sango também enganou-se a seu respeito. Você não tem coração, não se importa com ninguém. Também já fui assim, mas mudei. Você, porém, nunca mudará.

— _Basta!_ — rosnou o guarda, puxando-o.

O homenzinho seguiu-o docilmente e logo depois os dois saíram e Monije fechou a porta.

Inuyasha franziu a testa, molestado por algo que Myuga Higurashi dissera. Não, ele não estava explorando Kikiyo. Tal vez a estivesse usando para alcançar boa posição social, mas ela também tirava vantagem do relacionamento. Além disso, não recorrera a falsas declarações de amor para induzi-la a aceitar seu pedido de casamento.

Ele estava cansado de gente que não parava de criticá-lo por seu modo de dirigir a própria vida: seu pai, o "anjo" Kagome e até aquele velho fingido.

Ergueu os olhos para a porta, ao notar que alguém a empurrava, e viu Kagome entrar. Como vestido, ela usava outra de suas camisas e amarrara na cintura um cordão de seda, daqueles usados em cortinas, que encontrara só Deus sabia onde. Usava as sandálias brancas de sempre e deixara solto o cabelo exuberante. Qualquer outra mulher ficaria ridícula naquele traje, mas Kagome parecia uma fada de contos infantis.

Ela encarou Inuyasha com expressão confusa.

— Aquele homem... Myuga Higurashi... — murmurou, hesitante.

— Ele foi atrevido com você? — perguntou Inuyasha.

— Não, claro que não — ela respondeu com ar surpreso, — Nem me viu.

— Nunca se sabe quando alguém como ele pode tornar-se perigoso. Invadiu meu escritório, contrariando mi nhas ordens.

— Foi violento? — perguntou Kagome, parecendo assustada.

— Não, mas tenho certeza de que se trata de uma pessoa instável.

— Por que pensa assim? O que ele fez?

— Nada, ainda. Ele é o homem do qual Kikiyo falou, aquele que está tentando aproveitar-se da sra. Sango Matsuyama, uma viúva idosa e rica. Ele queria me convencer de que gosta dela.

— E convenceu?

— De jeito nenhum — respondeu Inuyasha, apertando os lábios. — Odeio mentirosos e, na minha opinião, esse tal de Myuga Higurashi é um dos piores.

— Entendo — murmurou — "se ele descobre que meu sobrenome é Higurashi também, vai querer saber se tenho parentesco com esse homem!" – pensou Kagome.

Inuyasha observou-lhe o rosto, notando um brilho diferente nos olhos azuis.

— Não está pensando em ajudar aquele homem, está Kagome?

— Por que ajudaria?

— E quem sabe por que você enfia certas coisas na cabeça? Mas fique avisada. Não se meta.

Kagome olhou-o com jeito inocente.

— Não se preocupe. Não vou interferir no seu trabalho.

— Ótimo. Já chega o que se mete em minha vida particular.

Kagome apenas sorriu e olhou em volta, notando que o escritório era mobiliado sem nenhum luxo, apenas com os móveis necessários. Uma pilha de pastas num canto da mesa chamou-lhe a atenção.

— Tudo isso é trabalho?

— Pesquisas para casos em andamento — ele explicou.

— Posso ver?

— Vá em frente.

Ela foi pegando as pastas, uma a uma, lendo os rótulos, antes de colocá-las em nova pilha. Em certo momento, um dos títulos chamou-lhe a atenção. Ela abriu a pasta e folheou alguns recortes.

— "O grande advogado Inuyasha Taisho consegue prisão perpétua para sequestrador" — leu em voz alta. — Pensei que se dedicasse apenas ao direito civil.

— E pensou certo — replicou Inuyasha.

— Mas...

—Já trabalhei como criminalista — ele contou laconicamente.

— Como foi o caso do sequestrador?

Inuyasha começou a falar com relutância, até que, entusiasmando-se, perdeu a reserva e falou com eloquencia da quele caso que lhe dera tanta satisfação profissional.

— Oh, Inuyasha, você era bom nisso! — exclamou Kagome. — Por que parou?

Ele ficou pensativo por uns instantes, olhando na direção da enorme janela.

— Porque eu queria fazer sucesso — admitiu por fim. — Queria ser maior do que meu pai.

— Mas você fazia sucesso na carreira criminalista! Ven ceu praticamente todos os casos em que atuou como pro motor público!

— Eu sei, mas ninguém ganha dinheiro, trabalhando para o governo.

— Para você, sucesso é dinheiro? Ele encarou-a.

— E não é? Poder, dinheiro, são os grandes indicadores do sucesso.

Ela fechou a pasta de recortes e colocou-a na pilha.

— Bondade e felicidade não contam? Quer melhores si nais do sucesso de uma pessoa?

— Não contam, no lugar de onde eu vim. Meu pai era Inu Dayoukai Taisho.

— Inu Dayoukai Taisho? — ela repetiu, assombrada.

— Reconheceu o nome, não é? Isso mesmo, meu pai foi um dos mais famosos advogados de causas cíveis do mundo. O favorito dos astros de cinema. Meu nome todo não é só Taisho, é Inuyasha Dayoukai Taisho, por causa dele.

— Foi por isso que você se tornou advogado?

— Não. Quis ser advogado porque a lei me fascina. Nunca usei um centavo do meu pai para estudar, nem o nome dele para subir na vida. Nada do que fiz, como criminalista, impressionou-o. Ele queria que eu entrasse para uma firma de prestígio e que ganhasse muito dinheiro.

— Entrou nas empresas do conglomerado Yamagato, Fugioka e Aishigawa para agradar seu pai? — indagou Kagome.

— Não — respondeu Inuyasha, fitando-a com evidente ir ritação nos olhos dourados. — Quando deixei a promotoria, já fazia um ano que meu pai falecera. Entrei aqui para agradar a mim mesmo.

— Por que deixou de ser promotor?

— Porque os casos eram difíceis e as condições de tra balho, péssimas. Pensei que pudesse vencer o sistema, mas não pude. Trabalhei dez anos na promotoria e não cheguei a lugar algum.

— Como assim? Aonde queria chegar?

— Queria ser juiz, acredita nisso? Fiz os exames, passei, mas nunca fui chamado.

— Oh, Inuyasha! Por que o rejeitaram?

— Não me rejeitaram, Kagome. Eles deixam a gente co zinhando em banho maria, entende? Quando perguntei so bre minha situação, um ano atrás, disseram que estavam me "avaliando". Provavelmente ficarei sob avaliação pelo resto da vida.

— Ah, não, Inuyasha, não diga isso. Pode ser que o chamem e...

— Assim como pode ser que eu esteja realmente falando com um anjo — ele replicou em tom frio.

Kagome empertigou-se, magoada.

— Desculpe — ele murmurou, desencostando-se da es crivaninha, onde apoiara o corpo. — Não quis zombar de você. Ainda não me disse o que veio fazer na cidade, em plena manhã.

— Fui fazer trabalho voluntário numa igreja que dá as sistência a desabrigados. Tenho ido lá todas as manhãs.

— Veio aqui pedir um donativo? — perguntou Inuyasha, fazendo menção de tirar a carteira do bolso.

— Não — ela respondeu secamente. — As pessoas só procuram você quando querem alguma coisa? Vim vê-lo por que é seu aniversário.

— _H__ã__? Quê? Como? Quando?_

— Seu aniversário, Inuyasha. Vinte e um de junho. Fiz um bolo, que deixei na mesa de Monije.

Ele surpreendeu-se com o prazer que sentiu. Ninguém jamais se lembrara de seu aniversário, desde que sua mãe morrera.

— Como descobriu? — quis saber, com um sorriso que não pôde conter.

— Isso é assunto confidencial — ela respondeu, retri buindo o sorriso.

— Bolo de quê?

— Chama "delícia dos anjos". É de chocolate, recheado com creme de nozes.

— Delícia dos anjos, hein? Só podia ser.

— Monije deu um jeito na sua agenda e você terá duas horas para o almoço.

— Agradeço muito, Kagome, mas não posso sair para almoçar porque... — ele começou a explicar, mas hesitou ao notar que ela ficara desapontada. — Estava pensando em almoçarmos juntos, num restaurante?

— Não. Queria ir ao parque, comer ao ar livre. Não vai demorar muito, Inuyasha.

Ele quase rejeitou a idéia, mas então refletiu que seria uma excelente oportunidade para conversar com Kagome e induzi-la a falar de seu tempo de menina, como sugerira seu amigo médico o dr. Shippo Tokugawa. Existiria melhor lugar do que um parque para despertar lembranças da infância?

— Ótima idéia, Kagome! Vamos almoçar no parque. Ela não teve tempo de responder, porque Kikiyo entrou naquele momento, muito elegante num conjunto de saia e blazer de linho em tom cru.

Inuyasha foi invadido por uma onda de irritação.

— Oi, Kikiyo — cumprimentou, disfarçando o que sentia. — O que a traz aqui?

— Esqueci de dizer, Inuyasha! — exclamou Kagome, fitando-o com seus inocentes olhos azuis. — Pedi a Kikiyo que estivesse aqui ao meio dia. Ela vai com a gente.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAP**__**Í**__**TULO IX**_

— _Por que Kagome nos trouxe aqui? Este lugar __é__ t__ã__o... t__ã__o sujo e cheio de coisas horrorosas! Odeio odeio odeio odeio odeio e odeiooo!! __—_ re clamou Kikiyo.

Inuyasha sentara-se sob a árvore e apoiara as costas no tronco; fechando os olhos.

— É um parque — observou sonolento. — Parques têm terra, folhas secas, formigas...

Continuou de olhos fechados, gozando o inesperado re pouso. Os sons da cidade chegavam abafados naquele re canto pacífico, onde a brisa era fresca e o ar mais limpo.

— _Est__á__ cheio de besouros! Odeio insetos! São extremamente repugnantes e asquerosos!_ —- exclamou Kikiyo.

Inuyasha abriu os olhos e encarou-a. Ela sentara-se na bei rada do cobertor que Kagome abrira no chão e, muito ereta, mantinha as pernas dobradas junto ao corpo, numa atitude tensa. Parecia equilibrada numa jangada, cercada de água turbulenta, em vez de sentada num gramado verde, que convidava ao descanso.

— Você disse que gostava de piqueniques — ele observou.

— Gosto dos piqueniques organizados pelo clube e não de vir comer qualquer coisa num parque, sem o mínimo conforto. Isso aqui é nojento, é horrível, é totalmente desprovido de qualquer coisa que seja limpo e que tenha imagem de algo descente! Definitavamente este programa de índio não combina com a deslumbrante e magnífica pessoa da mais alta classe nobre da elite da socialite rica que eu sou! _Argh_!

Kagome levara três tipos de sanduíches, batata palha, frutas e chá gelado, além do bolo de aniversário. Inuyasha achou uma injustiça chamar a gostosa refeição de "qualquer coisa".

— Ela teve muito trabalho — comentou. — E estava tudo muito gostoso.

— Pode ser, mas nada saudável. Comida de pobre, de gente ralé, de gentinha de mente pequena, gentalha, plebe. Os recheios dos sanduíches estavam gordurosos e muito condimentados. Caiu mostarda no meu blazer e manchou todo. Eca! Como é que eu vou mandar lavar um tecido tão delicado como este? É o que pior! Nunca mais em toda minha vida vou encontrar um blazer como este porque eu simplesmente mandei criá-lo para a minha pessoa. Ele é exclusivo. Só existe esta peça no mundo e foi desenhada por um estilista de renome mundial exclusivamente para mim, alem de ter sido costurada num ateliê da mais alta costura italiana, a melhor e a mais cara de toda a Europa.

— Por que não escolheu uma roupa mais simples?

Kikiyo piscou várias vezes, surpresa.

— Este conjunto é simples, apesar do alto e extravagante preço que paguei por ele, claro não foi feito por um qualquer e nem em um lugar qualquer. Tudo escolhido a dedo! Este conjunto todo especial é perfeitamente adequado para uma ocasião informal. Só que não imaginei que fôssemos ter de sentar num cobertor, como mendigos, como andarilhos, pedintes, mortos de fome... como se fossemos quaisquer pessoas sem importância no mundo. O que essa moça tem na cabeça?

Inuyasha alongou o olhar na direção do _playground, _onde Kagome, rodeada por uma porção de crianças, empurrava uma menininha no balanço.

— Ela está se divertindo — declarou. — Parece dar-se muito bem com crianças.

— E claro que sim, porque tem tanto juízo quanto elas. Alias se parece com elas, uma criança burra num corpo adulto. Kagome tem a mente do tamanho de uma semente de mostarda, ou seja pequena demais. Acho que nem cérebro ela tem! Tenho a impressão de que adora aventuras e que por isso escolheu um emprego que a faz viajar muito. Na verdade, acho que ela gosta de vida mansa ou finge que trabalha. Por falar nisso, ela tem trabalhado de verdade?

— Bastante — respondeu Inuyasha, pensando nos esforços que Kagome fazia para "salvá-lo".

— Devo confessar que isso me surpreende. Parece que ela não leva nada a sério. Ou seja, não leva mesmo nada a sério. É do tipo impulsivo, que se deixa arrastar pelas emoções. Não suporto e definitivamente não gosto de pessoas como ela, que são assim, desse jeito, alegres demais. _! O que __é__ isso?_ — gritou Kikiyo, pondo-se de pé.

Olhou atentamente para um ponto do cobertor e pisou numa pequena aranha inofensiva, esmagando-a.

— Por que fez isso? — Inuyasha censurou. — O pobre bicho só estava cortando caminho.

— _Que coisa mais primitiva! _— _ Continuou a gritar escandalosamente _— _Pessoas civilizadas n__ã__o co mem sentadas no ch__ã__o, no meio de aranhas e formigas re pulsiva, no meio de bichos selvagens.... Eu n__ã__o devia ter vindo! Nuncaaaaaaaaaaa! Odeiooooooooooooooooooooooooo! ! !_

"Também acho", pensou Inuyasha. Sentira-se desapontado, quando Kagome anunciara, lá no escritório, que não iriam sozinhos ao parque e, além disso, o comportamento da futura noiva estava sendo simplesmente irritante.

— Ela não vai parar de brincar? — perguntou Kikiyo, fazendo um gesto na direção de Kagome. — Se trabalha tanto quanto se diverte, deve estar acabando o que veio fazer em Los Angeles. Quando é que pretende ir embora? Eu exijo que ela vá embora! Eu quero eu mando eu desejo eu ordeno agora já!

— Daqui a quatro dias — respondeu Inuyasha em tom seco.

Kikiyo teve mais aborrecimento, porque esboçou uma insatisfação que ficou estampada na cara.

— Falta pouco, então. E para nós o tempo passará de pressa, por causa da festa e tudo o mais. Kagome me contou que você a convidou e achei bonito de sua parte, mas não acha que ela se sentirá deslocada? Afinal, não pertence a nossa classe social. É uma pobretona que aposto que nem um vestido e sapatos de grife com tendência da ultima moda deva ter para ir a _minha festa_!

— Nossa? _Sua festa, s__ua __classe,_ a que eu também não pertenço — observou Inuyasha, quase ríspido.

— Não acredito que estou falando com o bem sucedido advogado Inuyasha Dayoukai Taisho, filho do grande advogado Inu Dayoukai Taisho! — exclamou Kikiyo, dando uma risada escandalosamente forçada.

— _Hahahahahahahahaha!_ Está se subestimando. Sua mãe Izaoyi pode ter sido uma pessoa apagada, aparentemente sem vida e como se nem estivesse existido no mundo, nem sequer passado pela face da terra, como essa Kagome é, mas seu pai chegou a ser famoso até na Europa e você tem um futuro brilhante a sua espera.

— Minha mãe não foi uma pessoa "apagada", Kikiyo. Foi uma mulher maravilhosa, boa e forte, que me criou sozinha, depois que meu pai pediu o divórcio e esqueceu de nós por causa da carreira.

— Eu sei que ela foi corajosa. Só disse que socialmente não teve nenhuma projeção social como eu tive e tenho e sempre terei. Mas nada disso importa e nem sua mãe importa agora, agora. O que realmente vale é que euzinha, Kikiyo Yamagato, filha de um poderoso magnata dono de um dos escritórios de advocacia mais rico e mais caro do mundo breve me casarei com o filho de um importante advogado e me tornarei a única e verdadeira e exclusivamente sra. Taisho! Toda a sociedade ficara babando e todos vão desejar minha ilustre presença nos eventos mais importantes da cidade, quiçá do mundo! _Aaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiii..._ isso é tão maravilhoso!!!

Inuyasha ficou em silêncio. Kikiyo que seria a futura senhora Taisho não deveria falar assim da sua mãe. A atitude dela o magoou. Izaoyi Akirino sempre foi uma mulher forte. Apesar de simples, só casou-se com Inu Taisho por que realmente o amava. Nunca quis o dinheiro dele. Após a separação criara Inuyasha sozinha, trabalhando muito e só recebia uma pensão para o filho. Quando ela morreu, Inuyasha tinha sete anos. Então foi entregue para o pai.

Kikiyo ajoelhou-se no cobertor olhando torto e com desdém para Inuyasha.

— Esqueci seu aniversário, então nem espere um pedido de desculpas. Presente? Bom, ainda vou cogitar a idéia de lhe dar um, vou pensar se lhe compro alguma coisa. Isso se eu achar que você mereça algo extremamente caro e que faça jus a sua pessoa, presente esse claro vindo de minha importante e maravilhosa pessoa que sou, querido Mas vou compensá-lo na noite da festa. Preparei uma surpresa especial. Isso se você se comportar.

— Não se incomode com isso.

— Não é incômodo, de jeito nenhum — afirmou Kikiyo, tornando a olhar para Kagome e levantando-se. — Não posso esperar mais. Tenho um milhão de coisas para resolver a respeito da minha festa, que tem ser perfeita para ser a única festa mais comentada em todos os noticiários, revistas, colunas sociais dos jornais mais importantes do país. Vamos embora, Inuyasha. Você também deve estar ansioso por voltar ao escritório.

— Não, não estou. Na verdade, estou me divertindo. Mas entendo, claro, que você precise ir.

Kikiyo apertou os lábios por um momento, então riu.

— Vai ter de vencer essa propensão para divertimentos de segunda classe, esses passeios tipicamente de pobre, de gentinha pequena, de ralé, de gente vagabunda e despretensiosa, querido. Isso não combina com o futuro glorioso e esplendido que o espera ao meu adorável lado. Papai o tornara um homem de negócios e um grande político de sucesso. Alguém a minha altura e do meu porte requintado. Como sou uma pessoa muito ocupada e importante, não posso perder um minuto a mais sequer do meu precioso e raro tempo de mulher rica da mais alta sociedade. Até amanhã.

Do _playground, _Kagome estivera observando os dois dis farçadamente e os vira conversando, o que era um bom sinal. Seu plano estava dando certo, apesar de que Kikiyo parecera irritada, quando pisara em alguma coisa no co bertor. Nesse momento, Inuyasha franzira a testa e dissera algo, obviamente aborrecido.

Contudo, isso talvez fosse melhor do que a fria polidez com que geralmente se tratavam.

Kagome distraiu-se um pouco, ajudando a garotinha a descer do balanço e pondo um lindo menino de olhos cas tanhos no lugar. Assim, quando tornou a olhar na direção de Inuyasha e Kikiyo, surpreendeu-se ao ver que a morena estava indo embora. Inuyasha a observava, enquanto ela caminhava para o carro com passos incertos, pois os saltos altos dos sapatos de grife italiana enterravam-se na grama fofa.

Bem, se ele seguia a namorada com os olhos, parecendo esquecido de tudo, devia estar se apaixonando. Kagome sabia que isso deveria alegrá-la, mas em vez de satisfação sentiu um aperto no coração. Dominou a reação inexplicável e sor riu para o menininho, começando a impulsionar o balanço. Claro que estava feliz. Quanto mais depressa Inuyasha e Kikiyo se apaixonassem um pelo outro, mais rápido ela voltaria para o céu.

Não ficava triste com a idéia de que deixaria o mundo para sempre, pois não faria falta a ninguém. Tio Myuga, irmão de sua mãe... Pensando no tio, ela mordeu o lábio e deu um empurrão mais forte no balanço.

Ficara atônita, quando o vira sair do escritório de Inuyasha, levado por um segurança e tão transtornado que nem notara sua presença. Sabia que ele se encontrava em Los Angeles e que se metera numa encrenca qualquer, mas nunca po deria imaginar que fosse ele o homem que uma cliente de Inuyasha desejava processar! O tio seria capaz de muita coisa, mas parecia pouco provável que se envolvesse com uma mulher a ponto de querer casar-se, mesmo que ela fosse rica. Sempre dissera que só a palavra "casamento" já lhe provocava alergia.

Ela pensara em dizer essas coisas a Inuyasha, mas desistira ao encontrá-lo tão furioso com o tio Myuga. Muitas vezes, em muitas cidades, já sofrera o antagonismo das pessoas, depois que seu criativo tio tentara atraí-las para algum "negócio fabuloso". Não, não contaria que era sobrinha de Myuga Higurashi. Não havia necessidade. Dentro de alguns dias ela partiria para sempre e o tio teria de sair sozinho da enrascada em que entrara.

Essa decisão, contudo, era dolorosa. Ela amava o tio e preocupava-se com ele. Mas o que poderia fazer para aju dá-lo? Sua missão era cuidar de Inuyasha e encaminhá-lo na vida, num prazo curtíssimo. Não podia perder tempo com outras coisas.

Com um suspiro, arrancou-se do devaneio e sorriu para o garotinho. Então, olhou na direção de Inuyasha, notando que ele se levantara e caminhava para ela. O vento brincava com o cabelo prateado, deixando-o revolto como o de um menino travesso. Ele sorriu ao chegar perto dela e Kagome refletiu que seria bom vê-lo sorrir mais vezes. Inuyasha trabalhava demais, era exageradamente sério.

— Kikiyo precisou ir embora? — ela perguntou.

— Disse que tem algumas coisas para resolver sobre a festa — ele respondeu, olhando para o garoto no balanço.

— Para onde foram as outras crianças? Há quinze minutos você estava rodeada por um bando delas.

— Foram todas comprar sorvete.

— Quer dizer que a abandonaram?

—- Estou acostumada. Essa é a história da minha vida — ela respondeu com um sorriso, embora o coração doesse diante das lembranças do passado.

— Não está querendo dizer que seus pais a abandonaram, está? — perguntou Inuyasha, olhando-a atentamente.

— Não... Bem, meu pai deixou minha mãe antes de eu nascer e morreu alguns anos depois. Os dois não eram ca sados. Mamãe também não queria vínculos. Ficou zanzando de um lado para o outro do país, até o dia de sua morte.

— Quero descer — o menininho avisou.

Kagome parou o balanço, pegou a criança e colocou-a no chão. Depois, ficou olhando até vê-la desaparecer na direção do carrinho de sorvetes. Então, sentou-se no balanço, sacu dindo os pés para tirar a areia das sandálias.

— Você deve ter tido uma infância difícil — comentou Inuyasha.

— Não. Minha mãe e meu tio, irmão dela, eram muito divertidos. Tinham alegria de viver e em cada cidade para onde nos mudávamos encontravam coisas boas e bonitas para apreciar e que nem sempre os habitantes do lugar tinham olhos para ver.

— Seu tio ainda vive?

— Vive, sim. Ficou perdido, quando mamãe morreu, pois os dois se adoravam. Só restou ele da família.

— E você, como encarou a morte de sua mãe?

— Senti demais.

— Seu tio já se recuperou?

— Ah, já. Até está pensando em casar com uma mulher que conheceu recentemente.

— E com certeza pretende ser feliz para sempre — co mentou Inuyasha em tom cínico.

— E por que não?

— É uma ilusão.

— Não acho — ela discordou, começando a balançar-se para fugir de uma discussão.

Para seu alívio, Inuyasha não insistiu no assunto. Deu um empurrão no balanço, mandando-a bem alto.

— _O que est__á__ fazendo? Pare com isso!_ — ela protestou.

— Estou fazendo o mesmo que você fez comigo a semana toda. Me empurrando de um lado para o outro, me dei xando zonzo.

_-__—__ Muito engra__ç__ado!_

De repente, Kagome sentiu-se escorregar no balanço, como se uma força invisível quisesse jogá-la para baixo. Tentou segurar-se nas correntes, mas as mãos suadas deslizaram e ela caiu para a frente, sobre as mãos e os joelhos.

— _Kagome!_ — gritou Inuyasha, curvando-se e pegando-a por baixo dos braços para levantá-la.

Trêmula, ela ficou de pé, apoiada nele, e examinou as palmas das mãos ligeiramente esfoladas pela areia grossa.

— Nossa, que coisa ridícula — murmurou.

— O que aconteceu, Kagome? Você escorregou?

— Não sei o que houve. Parece que alguém invisível quis me derrubar. Acho que não estou fazendo as coisas direito, como anjo, e vieram me repreender.

Inuyasha apertou os olhos, fitando-a com ar perscrutador.

— Quem viria te repreender?

— Sesshoumaru, ou outro anjo graduado.

— Não acha que essa bobagem está indo longe demais, Kagome? Anjos comuns, anjos graduados, anjos chefes...

— Não quero brigar com você no dia do seu aniversário — ela interrompeu-o. — Escorreguei, pronto.

— Você não sabe onde acaba a fantasia e começa a rea lidade — ele insistiu, ignorando a chance de acabar com a discussão.

— Claro que sei.

— Sabe? Então, confesse que não é um anjo.

— Não posso fazer isso, porque _sou _um anjo. E logo irei embora daqui deste mundo.

Inuyasha sentiu-se mal com aquela declaração. Lembrou-se de que quando Kagome desaparecera da universidade, ele sentira sua falta. E ela nem sabia que ele existia! O que não sentiria, depois de vários dias de convivência? Sufocando uma praga, deixou-a e foi pegar o cobertor e a cesta.

Cerca de meia hora depois, quando parou o carro diante do prédio onde morava para Kagome descer, Inuyasha olhou-a pela primeira vez, desde que tinham saído do parque.

— Esteja pronta, quando eu voltar, à noite. Vamos jantar fora para comemorar meu aniversário.

— Tudo bem — ela concordou, saindo do carro. Inuyasha colocou o veículo em movimento e seguiu pela rua, refletindo que faria qualquer coisa para livrar Kagome daquela fixação sobre ser um anjo. Faria amor com ela, se fosse preciso.

Assim, quando desaparecesse de sua vida, quando esti vesse morando em outra cidade, ela não esqueceria de que ele existia.

Inuyasha Taisho seria uma lembrança indelével.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO X**_

Quatro horas mais tarde, Kagome entrou na sala de estar, onde Inuyasha a esperava, já. Ele olhou-a de cima a baixo com ar apro vador. Ela procurara ficar o mais bonita possível, com o vestido branco do dia em que o conhecera e os sapatos de salto alto que saíra para comprar assim que ele a deixara em casa, naquela tarde.

Dias antes, Inuyasha insistira em emprestar-lhe algum di nheiro, apesar de seus protestos. De nada adiantara explicar que não poderia pagá-lo, pois ele declarara que só o fato de ela tê-lo tirado do _Cova_ e levado para casa em segurança pagava tudo.

Fitando-o com um sorriso, ela notou que havia um brilho estranho nos olhos dourados. Um brilho de desejo.

— Andou bebendo? — indagou.

— Nem uma gota. Você está linda.

— Obrigada.

— Vamos — ele convidou, pegando-a pela mão. — Deve estar com fome.

— Não muita — ela replicou. — Kikiyo também vai?

— Não. Tem outro compromisso, acho. Ou, então, depois de me ver perder boas jogadas no golfe e de descobrir que tenho uma tendência plebéia para gostar de piqueniques em parques, ficou cheia de mim.

— O que está querendo dizer?

— Que, graças a você, Kikiyo está me vendo sob uma luz diferente. Que grande casamenteira é Kagome Higurashi!

Indignada com o sarcasmo, ela puxou a mão, soltando-a.

— Bem, se ela não vai ao restaurante, não há motivo para irmos.

— Claro que há. Você poderá me dizer do que é que uma mulher gosta num homem — Inuyasha sugeriu.

— E você me ouvirá?

— Com a maior atenção meu anjo — ele prometeu, sorrindo. Vinte minutos depois, entravam num restaurante de luxo e o _maitrê _levou-os a um reservado no fundo do salão, junto a uma janela imensa. Entregou-lhes dois cardápios com capa de couro cor de vinho e retirou-se.

Kagome abriu o seu, mas não pôde concentrar-se na lei tura da lista de pratos. Sentia que Inuyasha a observava e isso deixava-a nervosa. Olhando-o por cima do cardápio, franziu a testa com ar de severidade.

— Inuyasha, pare com isso — ralhou baixinho.

— Parar com o quê?

— Sabe perfeitamente. Vim aqui com você porque é seu aniversário e para falar do que podemos fazer para que Kikiyo se apaixone. E você fica me olhando!

— Gosto de olhar para você, Kagome.

— Deixe de bobagem. Já escolheu o que vai comer? Inuyasha não teve tempo de responder, pois um garçom parou junto à mesa, curvando-se educadamente.

— O que gostaria de pedir para beber, sr. Taisho? — per guntou, demonstrando que Inuyasha era conhecido naquele lugar elegante.

— Uma garrafa de champanhe francês, Thanuki.

Kagome torceu o nariz, desgostosa, enquanto o garçom se afastava.

— Seria preferível não tomar nada de álcool, Inuyasha. Você fica meio... louco, doido, maluco, inusitado e desprovido de qualquer senso de humanidade e totalmente fora de si quando bebe.

— Quero tomar champanhe no meu aniversário e ponto final — ele teimou.

O garçom retornou com uma garrafa numa bandeja de prata. Encheu duas taças e inuyasha ergueu a sua num brinde mudo, levou-a aos lábios, tomou um gole... e engasgou!

Pousou a taça na mesa, tossindo discretamente.

— Que diabo! — resmungou.

No mesmo instante, sentiu que o beliscavam no braço e virou-se para ver quem se atrevera a fazer aquilo. Kagome não movera um dedo.

— Você viu? — perguntou Inuyasha, dirigindo-se ao garçom.

— O quê, senhor?

— Alguém me beliscar?

— Não, senhor.

— Então há alguma coisa errada com esse champanhe.

Thanuki olhou-o com ar ofendido.

— É da melhor safra, senhor.

— Ah, é? Então, por que está com gosto de leite azedo?

— _Leite azedo?!_ — ecoou o garçom, arregalando os olhos. Kagome suspirou.

— Posso experimentar para tirar a dúvida — ofereceu-se, pegando a própria taça, que ainda não tocara.

Tomou um gole e fechou os olhos, saboreando o líquido borbulhante.

— Mas é soberbo! Tem gosto de estrelas! O garçom abriu um sorriso deslumbrado.

— Foi isso mesmo o que dom Sayaman, o monge que inventou o champanhe, disse, quando experimentou pela primeira vez sua criação.

— Esse aí não tem gosto de estrelas coisa nenhuma. _Tem gosto de leite!_ — teimou Inuyasha, no momento em que o garçom afastou-se, ainda sorrindo.

— Talvez o monge estivesse se referindo à Via Láctea — sugeriu Kagome com um sorriso malicioso.

Ele sorriu com relutância, mas o momento de irritação passara.

— Acho que imaginei o gosto de leite — admitiu.

— Bem, isso resolvido, vamos tratar do assunto mais importante, ou seja, o que deve fazer para que Kikiyo se apaixone por você — decidiu Kagome.

Assim, enquanto comiam, ela falou de como um homem devia comportar-se para agradar uma mulher. Não tomou mais nada do champanhe, de modo que sua taça conti nuava cheia, quando a sobremesa chegou. Comeu com delícia sua tortinha de morangos com creme chantilly, falando das fantasias femininas, de como uma mulher precisava sentir-se especial.

— Que desperdício — ele murmurou em dado momento, olhando para a taça dela. — Um pecado.

— Tem razão — ela concordou.

Sucumbiu à tentação e tomou mais um pouco da deliciosa bebida. Depois, mais um pouco.

No fim da refeição, tirara os sapatos e pousara os pés entre os tornozelos cruzados de Inuyasha, deixando que um delicioso calor de prazer a percorresse.

— Adoro morangos — declarou, olhando para o prato de sobremesa vazio. — Chantilly, então, me leva ao céu.

— Não tem medo de engordar?

— Nunca tive esse problema. Kikiyo vigia o peso?

— Eternamente. Há uma infinidade de coisas que não come.

— A vida é muito curta para que uma pessoa a passe preocupando-se com essas coisas —- filosofou Kagome. — Compreendo isso agora, que me tornei anjo.

Inuyasha não estava com vontade de contestá-la. Ela estava linda demais, para que ele estragasse tudo, tentando curá-la da mania.

— Você foi criado por seu pai e sua mãe? — ela perguntou de repente.

— Não. Eles se separaram quando eu era bem pequeno e minha mãe criou-me sozinha. Quando ela morreu eu es tava com dezesseis anos e meu pai me levou para a casa dele. Fiquei lá durante dois meses e depois fui embora, porque a experiência não foi boa para nenhum de nós.

— Que coisa triste — ela disse baixinho.

— É a vida, Kagome.

Mais tarde, ao chegarem ao apartamento, ele parou perto da porta e ficou olhando para ela com ar estranho.

— O que foi, Inuyasha?

— Nada. Só estou olhando. Você é linda. Nervosa, ela se sentou no sofá.

— Espero que o jantar tenha dado bons resultados e que você tenha aprendido um pouco sobre as necessidades de uma mulher.

— Foi ótimo — ele declarou. —- Mas não creio que meu relacionamento com Kikiyo vá mudar. Desista dessa causa perdida, Kagome.

— Não é uma causa perdida.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza?

— Porque se eu mudei, você também pode mudar.

— Mudou? Como?

— Antes de ser anjo, eu mentia e xingava. Agora, não faço mais nada disso.

— Meu caso é diferente. Se houvesse uma chance de me apaixonar por Kikiyo, não me sentiria tão atraído por outra mulher.

— De quem está falando?

— De você. Depois que a tive em meus braços, na cama, não pude mais esquecer a maciez do seu corpo e a doçura de sua boca.

Kagome sentiu-se corar.

— Aquilo não vai mais se repetir. De modo algum eu me perderei no meio do caminho para o céu. — Ele não fez comentários e ela se levantou, espreguiçando-se. — Bem, acho que vou dormir.

— Mas é meu aniversário, Kagome — observou Inuyasha, sorrindo. — Fique mais um pouco comigo. Por falar nisso, obrigado pelo piquenique e pelo bolo. Adorei.

Ela tornou a sentar-se.

— Que bom que gostou.

— Nunca apreciei tanto aquele parque. Fazia muito tem po que eu não ia lá.

— Kikiyo não gosta de parques?

— Não. E detesta crianças, poeira e besouros. Mata aranhas inofensivas e não sabe apreciar as coisas simples da vida.

— Talvez ela mude — comentou Kagome suavemente. — Talvez venha a gostar das mesmas coisas que você.

— De tudo o que eu gosto? — ele perguntou, sentando-se no braço do sofá.

Acariciou o rosto macio que ela erguera para ele. Kagome estremeceu.

— Está com frio? — perguntou Inuyasha.

— Não, isto é... um pouco. Sua lareira funciona?

— Acender a lareira, no verão? — ele estranhou. — Bem, mas se você quer...

Levantou-se e foi ajoelhar-se junto à lareira.

— Não estou vendo lenha — ela observou.

— Transformei-a numa lareira a gás — ele explicou. — E um sistema mais limpo e mais prático.

— Que pena.

Ele ligou o aparelho e voltou para o sofá, mas dessa vez sentou-se ao lado de Kagome e passou um braço por seus ombros.

— Estou com calor — declarou.

— Apague o fogo, então.

— Duvido que isso me refresque — ele replicou sugestivamente.

Inquieta, Kagome levantou-se, fingindo abafar um bocejo.

— Estou mesmo com sono, Inuyasha. Vou para a cama. Até amanhã.

Dirigiu-se para a porta que levava aos dois pequenos dormitórios e ao escritório, mas ele saltou do sofá e pegou-a pelo braço. Abraçou-a num movimento repentino e cobriu-lhe a boca com um beijo.

— Inu...ya...sha... mmmm... mmmm...

Kagome sentiu que amolecia e que o coração batia mais forte. Não resistiu, quando ele apertou-a contra o corpo. Ergueu os braços e enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, suspirando. Ge meu baixinho, dominada pelo desejo, quando ele aninhou uma coxa musculosa entre as suas. O beijo aprofundou-se, violento e faminto. Ela oscilou, como se o chão perdesse a firmeza sob seus pés.

Inuyasha ergueu-a nos braços e sem interromper o beijo carregou-a para o quarto que ocupava. Colocou-a gentilmen te na cama e o colchão de água balançou. Deitou-se ao lado dela, observando o lindo rosto que a luz do abajur deixava mais encantador. Pegou uma das mãos pequenas e beijou-a repetidamente, até que ela abriu os olhos, fitando-o com um sorriso.

Com um gemido sufocado, ele tornou a apossar-se dos lábios carnudos e, sem poder conter-se, acariciou um dos seios redondos e rijos. De súbito, sentiu água fria na pele.

Água fria? Separou-se de Kagome com brusquidão, enten dendo o que acontecera.

— _N__ã__o acredito!_ — exclamou. — _O maldito colch__ã__o deve estar com um vazamento! Veja, as roupas de cama deste lado est__ã__o ensopadas!_

Ajudou Kagome a levantar-se e apalpou-a, notando que apenas a barra do vestido estava molhada.

— Vamos para o seu quarto, meu bem.

— Não.

— O que foi que disse?

— Eu disse "não".

— Inuyasha...

— Não entende, Inuyasha? Íamos cometer um erro. Não posso fazer certas coisas. Sou um anjo. Esqueci, por um momento, mas não vou mais me esquecer. Nunca.

Sem esperar que ele replicasse, saiu do quarto, decidida a ficar longe de Inuyasha Taisho. Não podia trocar o céu por um instante de prazer terreno.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO XI**_

" Kagome está me evitando", pensou Inuyasha. "E isso não me agrada nem um pouco".

Lançou um olhar na direção do outro lado do salão lotado de gente sofisticada, onde ela conversava com algumas pes soas. Estava linda, toda de branco, como sempre. Era o mesmo vestido do primeiro dia, mas ele nunca se cansava daquela encantadora visão.

Miroke Yamagato e sua filha Kikiyo tinham feito um belo trabalho, orga nizando a festa. Tudo estava impecável. Era o cenário per feito para os convidados, gente da alta sociedade, atrizes e atores do cinema, políticos e grandes empresários. A reunião seria comentada por todos os colunistas sociais de Los An geles, que não achariam nada para criticar.

Se tudo estava perfeito, por que ele se sentia aborrecido? Pelo fato de Kagome tê-lo abandonado no momento em que tinham entrado, misturando-se aos grupos, conversando descontraidamente com todos? Isso não deveria perturbá-lo. Afinal, levava pelo braço a mulher que ia ser sua noiva, que seria então a futura senhora Taisho, deslumbrante num vestido cor de champanhe. E o futuro sogro, um homem poderoso e de grande prestígio, acompanhava-os, enquanto os dois cumprimentavam, um por um, os amigos e conhecidos.

Mas estava perturbado. Irritado, mesmo.

No momento em que um senador foi falar com eles, Kagome desapareceu no meio de um grupo e Inuyasha não con seguiu prestar atenção ao que o homem dizia, preocupado em localizá-la novamente. Ela apareceu, por fim, e seus olhares encontraram-se. Ele sorriu, mas o sorriso murchou, quando Kagome desviou o olhar.

Os dois não tinham se visto desde a noite do jantar no restaurante. Ela fora para o quarto e só saíra de lá nos momentos em que ele não estava em casa. Deitava-se cedo, muito antes de ele chegar do trabalho, e só naquela noite aparecera na sala, pronta para a festa.

O que mais deixava Inuyasha perplexo era notar que per dera a capacidade de concentrar-se no que fazia. Lia um processo duzentas vezes e não chegava a conclusão nenhu ma, como se tivesse ficado com a mente embotada. Só con seguia pensar em Kagome e desejar que ela estivesse a sua espera, quando ele chegasse em casa.

Kagome separou-se do grupo e caminhou na direção da mesa de refrescos, onde as irmãs Matsuyama, Ayame e Kanna, serviam-se. Inuyasha viu-a conversar com elas por breves minutos e afastar-se, como que enfadada. Não podia culpá-la. Ele próprio, cerca de uma hora antes, não as suportara muito tempo, pois as duas mulheres só sabiam falar do infeliz envolvimento da mãe com o "patife" do Myuga Higurashi, que ninguém sabia, o então tio de Kagome.

Em seguida, Kagome foi até a sra. Sango Matsuyama e Jaken e conversou tanto com a mulher que Inuyasha ficou curioso, desejando saber que assunto seria de tanto interesse para as duas. Quase foi até lá para descobrir, mas Kagome dirigiu-se para um grupo de mulheres, sem importar-se com o jeito frio com que elas a receberam.

Devia ser inveja, raciocinou Inuyasha. Apesar de não usar nenhuma jóia e de estar usando um traje simples, Kagome era mais linda que qualquer outra mulher na festa e chamava a atenção de todos os homens presentes. Ele viu que ela dizia alguma coisa, fazendo um gesto delicado com as mãos. As mulheres riram e a cercaram, aceitando-a. Aquela era a Kagome que ele conhecia, graciosa e à vontade em qualquer lugar.

Um garçom distraiu-o, oferecendo-lhe uma taça de cham panhe, e quando ele procurou Kagome com os olhos, viu-a sozinha perto de uma das portas abertas para o jardim. Observava-o e daquela vez não desviou o olhar. Ele chamou-a com um gesto, pois naquele momento um financista acabara de abordá-lo, impedindo-o de ir falar com ela.

Kagome não se moveu do lugar, mas continuou a fitá-lo.

"Diabo de mulherzinha teimosa", pensou Inuyasha. No mes mo instante, sentiu um beliscão na nádega e saltou para trás, dando um enorme grito.

— _Auuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!_

Com o salto acabou esbarrando num garçom que fez verdadeiros malaba rismos para não derrubar a bandeja que carregava.

— Desculpe — murmurou.

— Não foi nada, senhor.

Kikiyo olhou-o com ar de censura e Miroke pigarreou. O financista olhou-o desconfiado, mas começou a conversar e por ali ficou durante algum tempo. Quando se retirou, Kikiyo passou o braço pelo de Inuyasha.

— Não se esqueça, querido, de que prometi uma surpresa de aniversário para você.

— Eu disse que não precisava incomodar-se, Kikiyo.

— Não diga nada, antes de saber o que é — ela aconselhou com um sorriso estudado, encostando-se nele.

— E já posso saber?

— Já. Pensei que poderia deixar seu carro aqui em casa e nós dois iríamos no meu até o Quatro Estações.

—- O hotel? — ele admirou-se.

— Claro. Para passar a noite.

— Mas pensei que você quisesse esperar até o casamento — ele observou em tom seco.

— Mas agora estamos noivos e acho que isso justifica certas intimidades. Ninguém nos censurará.

— Faltam apenas dois meses para o casamento — co mentou Inuyasha. — Quem esperou até agora pode esperar mais um pouco.

Sabia que seu comportamento estava sendo absurdo, mas a verdade era que ele não se sentia nem um pouco atraído pela idéia de fazer amor com Kikiyo.

— Como quiser, querido — ela concordou em tom gélido. Nesse instante, Miroke foi até o microfone junto ao piano, que até ali fora usado por um cantor romântico e pediu a atenção de todos.

— Tenho algo a anunciar — preludiou, chamando a filha e Inuyasha com um gesto.

Inuyasha olhou para a porta perto da qual Kagome esti vera. Ainda a viu por um segundo, antes que as pessoas que se movimentavam para chegar mais perto do piano a escondessem.

— Como todos sabem — continuou Miroke — um jovem e promissor advogado juntou-se à firma que tenho a honra de dirigir e...

Inuyasha sentiu uma espécie de vertigem e por um momento tudo girou a sua volta. Lutou contra a estranha sensação e virou-se para Kikiyo, que lhe sorriu.

— Agora, esse jovem conseguiu conquistar algo que me é mais valioso que tudo no mundo. Tenho a honra e o prazer de participar o noivado de minha filha, Kikiyo, com Inuyasha Taisho!

Uma onda de aplausos ecoou pelo elegante salão. Inuyasha olhou em volta, mas só viu rostos que para ele não signifi cavam nada. Kagome desaparecera. Kikiyo abriu um enorme sorriso de felicidade para Inuyasha.

— Sim! E serei a senhora Kikiyo Yamagato Dayoukai Taisho! Ai... sempre quis ter este maravilhoso e importante sobrenome!

Kagome fora para o jardim assim que Miroke preparara-se para anunciar o noivado. Não suportara mais ver os sorrisos falsos nos rostos de Inuyasha e Kikiyo.

Falhara. Não tivera a capacidade de fazê-los apaixonar-se. Um anjo fracassado. Como faria para relatar o fiasco ao seu chefe, o estonteante anjo Sesshoumaru? Mas isso não era o pior. O que doía mesmo era pensar naquele casal que ficaria unido, mas sem amor, ligados ape nas por interesses materiais.

Irritada, ela chutou uma pedrinha para fora da estreita alameda. Se ao menos alguém a ajudasse, dizendo-lhe o que fazer...

— Kagome! Ei! — uma voz sussurrada chamou-a. Ela olhou em volta, assustada.

— Sesshoumaru, é você? — perguntou, olhando para o céu.

— Não, Kagome. Sou eu, seu tio Myuga.

— Tio Myuga! O que está fazendo aqui? — ela indagou, olhando ao redor.

O homenzinho cabeçudo saiu de trás de uma moita de exuberantes samambaias só para que Kagome o visse, pois tornou a esconder-se depressa.

— O que _voc__ê_está fazendo aqui, menina? Não sabia que, sé encontrava em Los Angeles. Por onde andou?

— Por aí... hã... trabalhando.

— Para Miroke Yamagato?

— Não. Para Inuyasha Taisho.

— Aquele cínico sem coração? O que está fazendo para ele?

— Sou uma espécie de guarda costas.

— Bem que ele precisa de guarda costas, se trata todo mundo como me tratou. Sabe, Kagome, estou apaixonado por uma mulher e nós queríamos casar, mas...

— Eu sei de tudo, tio.

— Sabe?

— Sei e acabei de falar com a sra. Sango Matsuyama e também com as filhas dela. Como pôde, tio Myuga? Sempre soube que você faria qualquer coisa para enriquecer, mas aproveitar-se de uma mulher confiante e boa é demais! A sra. Sango me disse que você não a ama, que a envolveu num negócio...

— O quê? Kagome, você não sabe o que está dizendo, não entende...

— Entendo muito bem — ela resmungou.

— Não entende, não. Eu amo aquela mulher. Fale com Inuyasha Taisho. Diga que a sra. Sango e eu nos amamos e...

— Não. Não vou ajudá-lo desta vez, tio Myuga — declarou Kagome com dor no coração, mas decidida. — Você magoou a sra. Sango e a mim também.

Ele não disse nada.

— Tio Myuga? Não vai argumentar?

— Com quem está falando? — perguntou uma voz de mulher atrás dela.

Kagome pulou de susto e virou-se, deparando com Kikiyo.

— C-com nin-ninguém — gaguejou, ainda perturbada. — Só estava... pensando em voz alta. E um hábito que tenho.

— Hábito estranho, não?

— E, sim. Quer falar comigo Kikiyo?

— Quero. Não acha que já ficou tempo demais na casa de Inuyasha? Ele é um homem ocupado e, para ser franca, sua permanência lá está se tornando um transtorno.

Kagome apertou as mãos, constrangida.

— Só vou ficar mais um ou dois dias e depois voltarei para... para o lugar de onde vim. E agora, já que estamos falando de Inuyasha, gostaria de dizer o que ele realmente quer.

— Como assim?

— Ele quer ser juiz, Kikiyo. Você, com sua influência, poderia ajudá-lo. Talvez possa falar com alguém que...

— Você só pode estar brincando — a elegante morena interrompeu-a. —- Não tenho a menor intenção de ajudar Inuyasha a tornar-se juiz. É uma carreira idiota.

— Mas é o que ele gostaria de ser. Ficaria feliz se...

— Não pode dizer o que o faria feliz, ou não — Kikiyo tornou a interrompê-la. —Quanto a mim, eu sei o que quero e posso afirmar que não desejo ter um marido juiz. Meu pai e eu temos grandes planos para Inuyasha. Mas isso não é da sua conta.

Girou nos calcanhares e caminhou de volta para o salão, enquanto Kagome a seguia com os olhos, reprimindo a von tade de chorar.

Depois do anúncio do noivado, Inuyasha foi obrigado a ficar no salão por mais de meia hora, recebendo os cumprimentos. Por fim, esgueirou-se por uma das portas e foi para o jardim a procura de Kagome.

Encontrou-a perto do pequeno lago quase totalmente en coberto por plantas aquáticas. Ela estava pálida, parecendo etérea, quase sobrenatural à luz da lua, que punha reflexos prateados no vestido branco e que a deixava ainda mais bela.

— O que está fazendo aqui, Kagome? — perguntou, segurando-a pelo braço.

— Pensando.

— Em quê? Em novos conselhos sobre o que devo fazer para me apaixonar por Kikiyo? Ou está planejando ajudar outra pessoa?

— Não. Desisti.

— Desistiu? Por quê?

— Descobri que estava errada.

Ele soltou-a e pôs as mãos nos bolsos.

— Está finalmente admitindo que não é um anjo? Ela sorriu com tristeza.

— Não. Estou admitindo que não sou um anjo muito bom. Não percebi certas coisas, até esta noite.

— O quê, por exemplo?

— Que você e Kikiyo não foram feitos um para o outro.

Inuyasha encarou-a, incrédulo.

— Ah, é? Aí, então, decidiu que não devemos nos casar.

— Isso mesmo — ela respondeu, fitando-o com seus olhos límpidos.

— E o que sugere que eu faça? — ele perguntou, come çando a ficar com raiva. — Que eu volte lá para dentro e diga que o anúncio do noivado foi uma piada?

— Não, mas você não pode estragar sua vida mais do que já fez — ela respondeu baixinho. — Será infeliz, se casar com Kikiyo. Não a ama e ela certamente não ama você. Acho que ela não se importa com ninguém.

Fez uma pausa, pegando-o pelo braço como se o gesto o ajudasse a compreender.

— Você é diferente — prosseguiu. — É bondoso e justo. Importa-se com as pessoas. Se não fosse assim, não alugaria seus apartamentos por preço baixo. Mas aluga, e aquela gente vive bem por causa disso.

— Bobagem.

— Não, não é. E, se não fosse uma pessoa justa e decente, não teria trabalhado tanto tempo na promotoria, pondo cri minosos atrás das grades, não teria tanta vontade de ser juiz. Não é com dinheiro que você se importa, mas com as pessoas.

— Não sabe do que está falando, Kagome.

— Sei, sim. Quando vai reconhecer que tem muito amor para dar? Que não deve casar com Kikiyo? Todo mundo percebe que vocês não se amam. Acho até que você não tem vontade de fazer amor com ela.

— Acabou? — ele perguntou com voz gelada. — Então, deixe-me dizer umas coisinhas. Transpirei sangue para me tornar sócio da firma e para conseguir uma esposa que me ajudará a alcançar certos objetivos. Não vou desistir de tudo por algo que chamam de "amor", mas que na minha opinião não passa de uma ilusão, de um mito.

— Você acredita no amor, sim! — declarou Kagome, erguendo o queixo numa atitude desafiadora. — Mas tem medo de se machucar. Você é um covarde, Inuyasha Taisho!

— Covarde?! — repetiu Inuyasha, furioso. — Quem é você para me chamar de covarde? Julga-se um ser superior, mais evoluído e sábio que os outros mortais?

— Não, mas...

— Você é que é uma bela de uma covarde. Não pára mais de seis meses num mesmo lugar. Tem medo de criar raízes, de envolver-se em relacionamentos duradouros. Quando é que vai encon trar esse famoso amor de que tanto fala?

Ela fitou-o com uma expressão indefinível e, então, baixou a cabeça, sem responder.

— Agora, se me dá licença, moça, vou embora. Minha noiva e eu vamos sair da festa mais cedo. Disse que eu não queria fazer amor com Kikiyo, não disse? Pois fique sabendo que vamos passar a noite juntos no hotel Quatro Estações.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAP**__**Í**__**TULO XII**_

Inuyasha ainda fervia de raiva quando desejou uma boa noite a Miroke e arrancou Kikiyo do meio de um grupo de políticos, surpreendendo tanto o pai, quanto a filha. Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia tão furioso.

— Aonde vamos? — perguntou a noiva em tom abor recido, enquanto ele a guiava para a porta principal. — A festa já está esfriando, mas ainda não acabou e não fica bem sairmos assim.

— Pensei que quisesse ir comigo para um hotel — ele replicou.

O aborrecimento desapareceu do rosto de Kikiyo, que sorriu para ele com ar de satisfação e cumplicidade.

— Espere um pouco — ela pediu, quando atravessavam o vestíbulo majestoso da mansão de Miroke Yamagato. — Preciso pegar minha estola.

— A noite está quente. E a casa é de seu pai. A estola não vai desaparecer. Pode vir buscá-la amanhã.

Ela riu, divertida.

— Não uso uma estola de peles só para me aquecer, querido.

— Mas isso, no verão, não tem cabimento — ele resmun gou, enquanto ela subia a escadaria circular.

Impaciente, mandou o criado encarregado de estacio nar os carros dos convidados ir buscar o seu. Quando Kikiyo voltou o luxuoso veículo já se encontrava parado na porta.

— Não sei se é certo sair agora — ela comentou, acomodando-se no banco. — Kouga Aishigawa estava me dizendo que lhe dará apoio, se você se candidatar a deputado estadual nos próximos dois anos.

Inuyasha lançou-lhe um olhar enviesado.

— Você decide, Kikiyo. Ou vai comigo, ou fica aí, baju lando Kouga Aishigawa.

— É claro que vou com você.

Enquanto percorriam as ruas, ela falou o tempo todo que nem uma maritaca ou um disco velho sobre a festa e os convidados, parecendo não perceber o silêncio de Inuyasha e seu ar carrancudo.

No hotel, ele fez o registro e os dois subiram no ele vador silencioso até o andar onde ficava a suíte. En quanto Inuyasha gratificava o empregado que os acompa nhara, Kikiyo examinou o aposento decorado nos tons dourado e verde.

— Definitivamente não gostei dessas cores na decoração dessa suíte! Não combinam!

Inuyasha fechou a porta, jogou a chave numa mesa em estilo provençal francês e foi até a janela. Com as mãos nos bolsos, ficou olhando para as luzes da cidade, lá embaixo.

— Faz algum tempo que estou querendo falar com você, Inuyasha.

Ele se virou e viu-a tirar a estola dos ombros e estendê-la na cama coberta por uma colcha dourada.

— Sobre o quê? — perguntou, embora imaginasse que ela fosse falar de seu relacionamento com Kagome.

Kikiyo sentou-se graciosamente numa poltrona ao lado da cama.

— Sobre o caso Matsuyama. Sabe que tenho me preocupado com isso. Na festa, Ayame me disse que a mãe continua entusiasmada por aquele homem e...

— Espere aí, Kikiyo — ele interrompeu-a. — Admiro o fato de preocupar-se tanto com os sentimentos de uma amiga, mas...

Ela desatou a rir alto e escandalosamente, cortando o que ele ia dizer.

— _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ Nossa, Inuyasha! Como pode imaginar que estou preo cupada com os sentimentos da sra. Sango? Tenho muito juízo para envolver-me emocionalmente com os problemas de um cliente, amigo, ou não.

— Preocupa-se com quê, então?

— Com o patrimônio dela. Ela é trilhardária, podre de rica. A sra. Sango prometeu ser generosa em suas contribuições, quando você entrar para a política e precisar de recursos para a campanha. Não podemos per mitir que gaste dinheiro com esse oportunista.

— Você nunca pensa em outras coisas, a não ser em poder e dinheiro, Kikiyo?

— Deveria pensar em quê?

— Em seus amigos, sua família, nos filhos que vai ter.

— Filhos... — ela ecoou, fazendo uma careta. — Nem pensar, querido! E estragar minha linda silhueta?! Jamais! Passei anos fazendo inúmeros regimes e dietas, gastando horrores com os melhores médicos que existem no mundo para deixar este corpo nas medidas certas sem ter uma gordurinha sequer. É ruim hein!

Inuyasha ainda assim perguntou.

— Não teria "um só filho meu" que seja?

Com cara de quem pouco se importa, Kikiyo respondeu.

— Entendo que você queira um herdeiro e posso sim, por questão de herança e dinheiro, claro e unicamente nestas duas condições, estar disposta a ter um filho, um menino, por sua causa. Mas "só" por sua causa. Alias, eu pensaria muito a respeito, até mesmo por questão de herança e dinheiro, mas também só por isso, nenhum outro motivo me levaria a engravidar. Deus me livre! Ficar gorda, enorme, com uma barriga de elefante, grande?!!! O que minhas amigas vão falar? Olha lá a Kikiyo! Gente! Está horrorosa, gorda, inchada, mal cabe nas roupas! Como que ela vai participar das reuniões das socialites nesse estado ridículo? E tem mais! Vou passar meses sem poder ir ao shopping ou viajar para comprar as últimas tendências da moda, vou ficar de fora? Não mesmo! E os estilistas famosos então... nenhum vai querer que eu participe como convidada ilustre dos desfiles de moda do mundo inteiro!! Já pensou Inuyasha, que horror! Eu morreria se isso acontecesse!!! Aii... e ter uma menina nem pensar! Credo em cruz!

— Por que não uma menina?

Kikiyo refletiu por um instante.

— Acho que um menino seria melhor para sua imagem — declarou em tom decidido. E outra, em primeiro lugar, assim que souber que estou grávida, rapidamente simulo que estou doente, peço a meu assessor de imagem dizer que estou com uma doença terrível, arrumo minhas coisas e viajo para um lugar totalmente inabitado, querido! Para ninguém me ver grávida! E vou desejar que esta gestação acabe o mais depressa possível! Só de imaginar o enjôo que vou ter me dá calafrios! E assim que o bebê nascer, e vai ser de cesariana, por que não quero sentir uma dor que seja, vai direto para o colo de três babás que com certeza vou contratar! Não quero nem olhar para a cara dele quando nascer, tampouco amamentar! Claro! Não vou estragar meus silicones! Trocar fralda, ouvir choro, nunca!! Isso, se você quiser que "eu'' seja a mãe do seu único filho, Inuyasha! Só aceito nestas condições registradas em papel com o meu advogado!

Inuyasha ficou sem ação. Kikiyo continuou.

— Quanto aos amigos, tenho os Matsuyama e não preciso de mais. Dou-me bem com papai e vou me casar com um homem que chegará ao senado dos Estados Unidos. Você nasceu para vencer, Inuyasha.

— Acha, mesmo?

— Claro — ela afirmou, arrumando a saia do vestido.

— Você anda meio estranho, nessas duas últimas semanas, como se emoções confusas o perturbassem. Foi por isso que decidi tornar nosso relacionamento mais íntimo.

— Planejou fazer sexo comigo para canalizar minhas "emoções confusas"? — perguntou Inuyasha.

— Deve concordar comigo que os eleitores gostam mais de candidatos frios e controlados do que daqueles vulgares, que exibem sentimentos exagerados.

Ele deu uma risada áspera.

— Quer dizer que está disposta a oferecer-se em sacrifício para manter minha imagem?

Ela o fitou sem perder a serenidade.

— Não precisa ser sarcástico. Não será sacrifício nenhum, pois não sou virgem. E sou bastante realista para não es perar que o mundo vire de cabeça para baixo ou que as estrelas caiam, quando estivermos fazendo amor.

— Isso é muito lisonjeiro — replicou Inuyasha secamente.

— Gosto de franqueza — ela declarou. Inuyasha olhou-a, pensativo.

— Diga-me uma coisa, Kikiyo. Vai casar comigo só porque pretendo entrar para a política?

Ela encarou-o com ar divertido.

— Naturalmente. Fui preparada a vida toda para me casar com um homem destinado ao poder político. Mas cumprirei todos os meus deveres de esposa, inclusive na cama.

Levantou-se e começou a desabotoar o vestido.

— Pare — ordenou Inuyasha.

Ela o fitou com surpresa, depois sorriu de leve.

— Venha desabotoar para mim, então.

Ele hesitou e depois caminhou para ela com relutân cia. Soltou os pequenos botões que se enfileiravam até abaixo da cintura e o vestido escorregou para o chão, amontoando-se.

Kikiyo usava roupas de baixo da mesma cor do vestido, de seda e rendas, que revelavam as curvas firmes do corpo bonito. Parada na frente de Inuyasha, olhava-o calmamente.

— Você tem uma pinta no pescoço — ele comentou.

— Nunca reparou?

— Não.

Era inacreditável, mas ele conhecia Kikiyo desde que entrara na firma e não notara a pinta. Nunca teria olhado de verdade para aquela mulher que era sua noiva, que dentro de dois meses seria sua esposa?

Ela sentou-se na borda da cama. Inuyasha ficou parado, fitando-a, com uma sensação esquisita, que lhe dava a im pressão de estar preso numa armadilha.

— Venha cá — ela chamou.

Devagar, ele se aproximou e curvou-se para beijá-la. O perfume forte que emanava do corpo bem feito invadiu-lhe as narinas. Em vez de excitá-lo, porém, repeliu-o. Ele en direitou o corpo e passou uma das mãos no cabelo.

— Kikiyo, acho que...

— Arrependido? — ela perguntou. — Mas já é um pouco tarde. Anunciamos nosso noivado e fiquei sabendo que papai decidiu aceitar você como sócio majoritário assim que nos casarmos. Vai ter seu nome na placa da empresa, querido. Ficara assim: "Yamagato, Fugioka, Aishigawa e Taisho"!

Inuyasha observou o rosto inexpressivo, uma bela máscara fria, que jamais revelava qualquer emoção. O que ela dis sera deveria tê-lo feito feliz. Afinal, não deixava de ser uma proeza chegar a sócio majoritário de uma grande firma de advocacia aos trinta e quatro anos. Todavia, tudo o que sentia era um vazio que se espalhava por seu íntimo. Descobriu que não dava a mínima importância à decisão de Miroke Yamagato.

Atônito com essa descoberta, permaneceu imóvel, sem ação. Kagome tinha razão, afinal. Ele não queria ser um dos figurões da firma e muito menos entrar para a política. Não queria continuar num lugar onde se sentia como se estivesse vendendo a alma.

— Inuyasha?

Ele fitou a noiva. Kagome tinha razão sobre ela também. Vendo-a seminua, não sentia o menor desejo. O corpo de pele clara e macia tinha curvas sensuais, mas não o excitava. Era como admirar uma bela estátua de mármore.

Impossível imaginar Kikiyo em sua cama, em sua vida.

— Desculpe — ele murmurou. — Não posso levar isso em frente.

— Sexo não é tão importante assim, Inuyasha.

— Não se trata apenas de sexo, Kikiyo. Acho que não devemos casar. Não somos adequados um para o outro.

Ela se levantou e parou diante dele.

— Como pode dizer isso? Juntos, teremos tudo, dinheiro, poder... — Interrompeu-se e enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, pres sionando os seios contra o peito musculoso.

Inuyasha ergueu as mãos para soltar as dela, mas Kikiyo ignorou o gesto e puxou-lhe a cabeça para baixo, colando a boca na dele.

Então, começou a chover. Chuva fria e pesada.

Kikiyo gritou e cambaleou, caindo na cama virando as pernas para cima.

— _Aaaaaahhhhhhh!_

Inuyasha con tinuou parado, olhando incrédulo para o teto. Os irrigadores de incêndio tinham sido acionados.

Sem poder conter-se, ele começou a rir.

— _Hahahahahahaha!_

Kikiyo continuava gritando e rolando na cama, tentando proteger-se, mas não havia como fugir do aguaceiro. Em questão de segundos, os dois ficaram ensopados.

— _Fa__ç__a alguma coisa, Inuyasha!_ — ela berrava. — _Fa__ç__a a __á__gua parar. Minha maquilagem! Meu cabelo!_

— Calma, Kikiyo. A água só cai durante um minuto. Ele mal acabou de falar e a "chuva" cessou. Sentada na cama, Kikiyo estava um desastre. O penteado despencara, a maquilagem desaparecera, a não ser pelo delineador azul marinho que lhe escorria pelas faces, formando riscos.

Inuyasha parou de rir, com pena dela. Ofereceu-lhe a mão, mas Kikiyo rejeitou-a com um tapa.

— _Me deixe em paz!_ — ela gritou. — _Fique longe de mim. Est__á__ me achando muito engra__ç__ada, n__ã__o __é__?_

— Não. Não estava rindo de você. Desculpe, se dei essa impressão.

Ela saiu da cama e pegou o vestido molhado, enfiando-se nele com grande dificuldade. Depois calçou os sapatos de salto alto e Inuyasha quase tornou a rir da cômica figura.

— _Quero ir embora desta espelunca, e j__á__._

— Não é uma espelunca, Kikiyo. É o Hotel Quatro Estações, um dos cinco mais caros da cidade.

— _É__ uma droga. Vou processar todo mundo, voc__ê__ vai ver._

— Está certo, mas vamos embora, agora.

— _N__ã__o, antes de dizer-lhe umas verdades. Sempre achei voc__ê__ um r__ú__stico, um provinciano de gostos vul gares. Sua amiguinha gar__ç__onete __é__ perfeita para voc__ê__!_ — ela exclamou, furiosa.

Pegou a estola ensopada e passou-a pelos ombros. Depois, começou a andar para a porta, atrapalhando-se com o ves tido molhado, que se enrolava em suas pernas.

— _N__ã__o se preocupe em me levar para casa_ — continuou. — _Nunca mais quero v__ê__-lo na minha frente. E n__ã__o vou ver. Quando meu pai souber do rompimento do noivado vai chu tar voc__ê__ para fora da firma._

Abriu a porta com um gesto brusco e saiu, fechando-a atrás de si com uma batida estrondosa.

Inuyasha ficou olhando para a porta fechada. Nunca vira tão perversa satisfação nos olhos de alguém quanto nos de Kikiyo, quando ela declarara que o pai o poria para fora da firma. Ela era uma pessoa má, vingativa, além de com pletamente fria. Graças aos céus, ele recuperara o juízo e rompera o noivado.

Para ser franco, graças a Kagome. Ela o fizera ver a verdade. Era uma mulher maravilhosa, que sacudira seu mundo desde o primeiro instante. Por causa dela, ele rira, tremera de raiva, experimentara emoções que decidira nunca mais sentir. Em outras palavras, tornara-se hu mano novamente.

Com passos decididos, ele dirigiu-se para a porta. Pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, sabia exatamente o que que ria e para onde estava indo.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAP**__**Í**__**TULO XIII**_

Inuyasha colocou seus poucos pertences na bol sa branca, socando tudo de qualquer jeito.

Não se lembrava muito bem da viagem de táxi até o apartamento de Inuyasha. Quando voltara para o salão, depois de ficar longo tempo no jardim, notara que a festa estava acabando e que Inuyasha e Kikiyo tinham ido embora.

Miroke Yamagato fora muito simpático e chamara um táxi para ela, despedindo-se com perfeita educação. Durante todo o trajeto, ela ficara imóvel, no canto do banco traseiro, ten tando não pensar, ignorando o aperto que sentia no coração.

Mas quando entrara no apartamento, toda sua proteção contra as emoções esfacelara-se, obrigando-a a encarar a verdade. Era um anjo de péssima qualidade. Falhara na missão que o seu lindíssimo anjo chefe Sesshoumaru lhe confiara. Entendera tudo errado.

Com um suspiro, sentou-se na beirada da cama, perto da bolsa estufada. Se não era um bom anjo, também não fora grande coisa como ser humano. Tudo o que Inuyasha dissera era verdade. Durante sua vida no mundo ela não tivera tempo de apaixonar-se. Também fora covarde. Mais do que ele, para ser sincera, porque nunca duvidara da existência do amor. Vira pessoas que se amavam profun damente, em todos os lugares por onde passara. Conhecera jovens casais, cheios de animação e energia, mas também idosos, vivendo juntos com tranquila felicidade.

Muitas vezes invejara essa gente, mas não muito, pois sabia que o amor podia ser perigoso. Vira o que o esse sentimento fizera com sua mãe, quanto sofrimento causara.

Puxando as pernas para cima da cama, abraçou-as e pousou o queixo nos joelhos, pensativa. A mãe, Kagura Higurashi, jamais se recuperara da dor provocada pelo abandono do amante e passara a vida procurando algo que nunca en contrara. Percorreram cidades e mais cidades, em busca de um lar, enquanto Kagura envolvia-se com um homem após o outro, sempre com a esperança de achar um novo amor verdadeiro. Morrera sem realizar esse sonho.

Engolindo em seco, Kagome reprimiu as lágrimas que lhe subiram aos olhos. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, aquela dor iria embora. Aprendera isso ainda em criança, quando angustiava-se ao ver o sofrimento da mãe.

No entanto, naquele momento, a dor misturava-se com a raiva. Ela estava furiosa com o tio, que não abandonava seus planos loucos, furiosa consigo mesma por não ter con seguido vencer os traumas da infância e procurado levar uma vida normal, com marido e filhos. Não produzira nada. Partira do mundo sem deixar marcas.

E por que estava ali, choramingando, à espera de Inuyasha, embora soubesse que ele não voltaria para casa naquela noite?

Respirando fundo, levantou-se, passou a alça da bolsa pelo ombro e saiu do quarto. Parou no meio da sala, obser vando o ambiente fracamente iluminado por um spot. No fundo, não desejava partir. Mas o que ficaria fazendo ali? Sua missão terminara. Inuyasha recusara-se a ouvi-la, a ser ajudado, e escolhera ficar com Kikiyo. Naquele momento, provavelmente os dois estavam...

Empertigando-se, foi com passos decididos na direção da porta. Abriu-a.

— Aonde você pensa que vai?

Kagome soltou um gritinho de susto ao ver-se diante de Inuyasha, que a fitava com ar severo. Recuou para deixá-lo passar e ele entrou, fechando a porta.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — ela perguntou, sentindo a respiração presa. _—__ Pensei que ia ficar com Kikiyo e... Inuyasha! Voc__ê__ est__á__ todo molhado!_

— _Surpresa!_ — ele exclamou em tom sarcástico. — Finge bem, mas não queira me convencer de que não sabia desse "banho".

Foi ao banheiro e logo voltou, sem o paletó do smoking e enxugando o cabelo com uma toalha.

— Como ficou ensopado desse jeito? — ela quis saber. Inuyasha lançou-lhe um olhar carregado de suspeita.

— Os irrigadores de incêndio dispararam, no quarto de hotel em que Kikiyo e eu estávamos.

Kagome sentiu-se invadida por uma onda de alegria.

— Quer dizer que vocês não...

— Não, não transamos. E você tinha razão. Kikiyo não é a mulher certa para mim.

— Eu sabia! Estive enganada por algum tempo, mas logo reconheci meu erro. Não se preocupe, Inuyasha. Encontrare mos outra pessoa e...

— Não.

— O quê?

— Eu disse "não" — ele repetiu, esfregando o cabelo mais uma vez. Jogou a toalha no chão de tábuas enceradas e encarou Kagome. — Você não me ajudará a encontrar ninguém. Recobrei o juízo e estou reassumindo o controle de minha vida.

— Mas eu quero ajudá-lo.

— Me ajudar? Deus me livre disso. Desde que chegou, só me atrapalhou. Nem trabalhar direito eu consigo — ele reclamou, tirando a gravata borboleta.

Em seguida, tirou a camisa, os sapatos e as meias. Kagome ficou olhando as peças amontoarem-se no chão. Depois, ergueu os olhos e examinou o peito musculoso, coberto de pêlos escuros, os ombros largos, o pescoço forte. Ali estava um homem espetacular. Não seria difícil encontrar uma mulher que...

— Tudo mudou, em apenas uma hora — ele comentou, cortando-lhe o fio dos pensamentos. — Perdi a noiva, o em prego e, para completar, talvez meu smoking nunca mais recupere a forma.

Desabotoou a calça e Kagome arregalou os olhos, antes de fechá-los com força. Ouviu o ruído do tecido molhado em atrito com as pernas dele e por fim, não resistindo à curio sidade, entreabriu os olhos. Inuyasha ainda estava de cueca box preta da famosa Mashanyou.

A minúscula peça preta grudava-se no corpo admirável, re velando toda sua virilidade.

Ela desviou os olhos depressa e fitou Inuyasha no rosto, notando que ele a observava.

— Você estava me deixando louco, Kagome, mas isso aca bou. Meus objetivos mudaram e agora sei exatamente o que quero. E vou conseguir.

Kagome sentiu a boca seca. Passou a língua pelos lábios, mas isso de pouco adiantou.

— E o que é que você quer? — perguntou.

— Quero você.

— Isso você não pode ter — ela conseguiu murmurar.

— Acho que posso — ele replicou, aproximando-se dela. Assustada com seu ar determinado, Kagome recuou um passo.

— _Inuyasha, pare! Eu sou um anjo!_

— Ótimo. Anjos fazem o bem e você me fará o maior bem do mundo — ele declarou, avançando para ela e segurando-a pelos braços.

Com os polegares, começou a massagear a pele macia, executando movimentos circulares e sensuais. Kagome sen tiu um arrepio de prazer e, tentando fugir da sensação, fechou os braços, colando-os ao corpo.

Inuyasha não desistiu. Enlaçou-a com um dos braços e aca riciou lentamente um dos seios firmes, cujo mamilo enrije ceu sob seu toque.

— Anjos não mentem — observou.

— Assim, se você disser que quer que eu pare, obedecerei — sussurrou-lhe no ouvido.

A mão quente tornara-se mais insistente e atrevida, pas sando de um seio para o outro, excitando os bicos que se empinavam contra o tecido do vestido.

Kagome queria falar, mas as palavras não saíam. Sentia-se aquecida, úmida, enquanto um delicioso latejamento espalhava-se por seu ventre, levando-a a querer mais carí cias, mais prazer.

— Diga, Kagome — Inuyasha pressionou. — Diga que não me quer e acreditarei.

— _N__ã__o posso_ — ela gemeu. — _N__ã__o posso!_

Com um sorriso triunfante, ele apossou-se de sua boca e dominou-a com um beijo exigente e profundo. Sem soltá-la, recuou para um dos sofás, onde largou-se, arrastando-a junto, aninhando-a no colo.

Beijou-a no rosto, no pescoço, nas orelhas, enquanto corria as mãos pelas costas aveludadas que o decote do vestido desnudava completamente.

— Você é cheirosa, Kagome. Macia, gostosa...

Num movimento brusco, puxou os ombros do vestido para baixo, revelando os seios, que começou a beijar, mordiscar e sugar, fazendo-a gemer de desejo. Então, introduziu uma das mãos sob o vestido, explorando as coxas lisas, subindo, atingindo o centro da feminilidade pulsante, levando Kagome a alturas de êxtase onde ela jamais chegara.

Algo dentro dela lutava para libertar-se, emoções que sempre mantivera escondidas ameaçavam entrar em erup ção. A força dessa sensação e a intensidade do desejo de Inuyasha assustaram-na, pois ela se sentia como que arrastada por um vagalhão.

— Pare com isso, Kagome — ele murmurou. — Meu bem, pare.

Confusa, ela abriu os olhos, notando que o rosto de Inuyasha parecia enevoado.

— Parar o quê?

— Você está chorando — ele observou em tom rouco.

— Estou?

— Está — ele afirmou, tentando enxugar as lágrimas dela com a ponta dos dedos. — Será que depois que conheci você meu destino é viver molhado?

— Oh, desculpe — ela murmurou, puxando o corpete do vestido para cima, enquanto contorcia-se no colo dele, ten tando deslizar para o sofá. — Não sei por que estou chorando. Nunca choro.

Inuyasha ajudou-a a acomodar-se ao seu lado.

— Está tudo bem, Kagome — tranquilizou-a, enquanto ela enxugava o rosto na barra do vestido.

Ela fungou e encarou-o, sem saber o que dizer. Sentia-se dominada por emoções conflitantes.

— Desculpe, Inuyasha.

— Eu é que devo pedir desculpas — ele declarou, pegando uma das mãos pequenas entre as suas. — Assustei você.

— Não! Não foi culpa sua!

— Fui precipitado. Não pretendia fazer isso, Kagome. Só queria convencê-la a ficar comigo.

— Inuyasha...

— Deixe-me terminar. Fui sincero, quando disse que te queria. Quanto a você achar que é um anjo, resolveremos isso juntos. Quer saber de uma coisa? Acho que juntos re solveremos qualquer problema.

Kagome fitou-o em silêncio, com um nó na garganta.

— Vai dar uma chance a nós dois? — ele insistiu em tom profundamente terno.

Ela lutou contra uma dor que parecia atingi-la na alma.

— Oh, Inuyasha, não...

Ele cobriu-lhe os lábios com os dedos, não a deixando terminar.

— Não diga nada agora. Reflita — pediu, retirando a mão. — Mas não se esqueça de que eu quero que fique comigo.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPITULO XIV**_

Deixando Inuyasha no sofá, Kagome fugira para o quarto e deitara imediatamente. Mas não conseguira adormecer, tentando decidir o que fazer, imagi nando se tinha alguma escolha.

Parecia evidente que não podia ficar com Inuyasha. Não era mais uma mulher de verdade, mas um anjo, e precisava voltar para o céu. Contudo, se era um anjo, por que expe rimentara emoções tão humanas?

A confusão era completa em sua mente. Ela, que desejara terminar depressa sua missão para voltar ao abrigo seguro onde viviam os anjos, já não tinha tanta certeza de que de sejava deixar o mundo. Conhecera uma sensação de completa segurança nos braços de Inuyasha, além de alegria e paz. Era como voltar para casa, depois de uma longa peregrinação.

Ficara acordada até o amanhecer, quando ouvira Inuyasha movimentar-se pelo apartamento.

Esperou que ele partisse para o trabalho e então saiu do quarto, indo para a cozinha, onde encontrou um bilhete em cima do balcão. Ele pedia que ela fosse vê-lo em seu escritório, naquela tarde, levando uma resposta.

Depois de ler e reler o bilhete, ela vagueou pelo aparta mento, tocando nas peças de mobília, nos livros e objetos, tudo o que Inuyasha juntara em seu espaço.

Não havia muita coisa. As paredes não exibiam quadros, não se via um único porta retrato com a foto de uma pessoa querida. Tudo era funcional e despojado. Era como se ele houvesse removido de sua vida não só coisas desnecessárias, mas também emoções que julgava supérfluas. Como o amor.

Ela parou junto da mesa da cozinha, onde pusera um jarro com rosas. Inuyasha nunca fizera comentários sobre as flores que ela comprava na floricultura da esquina e com as quais tentava amenizar a aridez do ambiente. Uma vez, porém, tocara nas pétalas suaves de uma rosa amarela e as duras linhas de seu rosto suavizaram-se.

Ela ia arrumar uma flor que parecia torta, quando a campainha tocou, assustando-a. A breve esperança de que talvez fosse Inuyasha evaporou-se, quando ela abriu a porta e viu seu tio Myuga.

— Tio, eu já disse que não posso ajudá-lo desta vez — ralhou.

— Não, você não entende — ele replicou, passando por ela. Estava patético, com o terno cinzento todo amassado, o rosto abatido e com uma expressão suplicante no olhar. — Não vim aqui para falar da sra. Sango. Quero falar de você, de mim e de sua mãe.

Kagome, que o seguia até um dos sofás, parou, surpresa.

— Como assim?

O tio respirou fundo.

— Vamos sentar um pouco. Deixe-me explicar. — Acomodou-se no sofá e Kagome imitou-o. — Depois que falei com você na outra noite, decidi que precisávamos conversar nova mente. Acha mesmo que eu só me importo com dinheiro?

— E óbvio que sua maior preocupação sempre foi enri quecer. Assim como a de mamãe era encontrar um homem.

— Isso não é completamente verdadeiro, querida. Claro, eu sempre quis ficar rico, mas só para poder dar a você e a sua mãe as coisas que mereciam. Afinal de contas, vocês duas eram a minha única família.

Kagome encarou-o, perplexa.

— Mas que coisas? Eu nunca pedi nada!

— Não com palavras, Kagome. Mas eu sabia que havia certas coisas que você queria. Lembra-se daquela casinha branca onde morávamos, em Long Island? Você sofreu muito, quando o dono a vendeu e tivemos de mudar. Se eu tivesse dinheiro...

— Lembro que tivemos de sair da casinha, mas por que mudamos para outra cidade?

— Por que não ficamos em Long Island?

— Porque mamãe rompera com o último namorado.

O velho passou a mão no cabelo grisalho, suspirando.

— Esse também foi um dos motivos, reconheço, mas não julgue sua mãe tão duramente. Ela desejava desesperada mente casar-se para que você não fosse privada da alegria de ter um pai.

Ela não disse nada, refletindo sobre o que ouvira.

— Tentei preencher o vazio — Myuga continuou. — Mas que diabos, eu era apenas tio e não tinha muita estabilidade emocional. Mas tentei, menina. Vocês eram minha família e eu queria cuidar bem das duas.

— Você cuidou, tio.

— Mas não tão bem quanto desejava. — Ele fez uma pausa e pigarreou, emocionado. — Assim, continuamos a mudar de um lugar para outro, sempre com a esperança de que eu um dia tivesse sorte nos negócios. Mas nunca tive e, de repente, você estava adulta e não precisava mais de mim.

— Oh, tio Myuga! — exclamou Kagome, comovida. — Sem pre vou precisar de você!

— Não. Você precisa é de uma família só sua, marido, filhos — ele comentou, levantando-se. — E agora tenho Sango. Eu preciso dela e ela precisa de mim.

Kagome observou-lhe o rosto e subitamente viu o tio com absoluta clareza, compreendendo que nunca o conhecera di reito. Teve certeza de que ele amava a sra. Sango Matsuyama e de que faria tudo para torná-la feliz.

— Acredito em você, tio — afirmou, tocando-o no braço. — Mas como vai convencer a sra. Sango de que não está atrás do dinheiro dela?

— Não sei, querida, mas não se preocupe com isso. Darei um jeito. É uma pena que eu não seja rico, pois a família de Sango não faria objeções, se esse fosse o caso — o velho comentou com um suspiro e começou a andar para a porta. Kagome levantou-se e acompanhou-o.

— Se ela fosse pobre, também não haveria problema, tio.

Myuga olhou-a, surpreso.

— É verdade. Não haveria nenhum problema — concor dou. — Sango não só teria certeza do meu amor, como des cobriria que grande parte da preocupação das filhas é cau sada pela ganância. Obrigado, Kagome.

Ela abriu a porta e abraçou o tio.

— Não se esqueça de dizer a sra. Sango o quanto a ama — aconselhou. — Nós, os Higurashi, parecemos ter dificuldades em dizer certas palavras.

Ele soltou-se e olhou-a meio constrangido.

— Não é porque não digo, que não sinto — murmurou. — Eu amo você, querida. Sempre amarei.

Kagome sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas.

— Também te amo, tio Myuga.

— Tchau, menina. Cuide-se e não deixe de entrar em contato, por favor.

Kagome pensou no seu lindo anjo chefe Sesshoumaru, que esperava seu retorno, e tor nou a abraçar o tio, daquela vez com mais força.

— Vou tentar — prometeu. — Mas saiba que onde eu estiver, estarei sempre pensando em você.

Ele foi embora e ela fechou a porta suavemente. "A vida é muito estranha. Sempre achei que cuidava do tio Myuga, enquanto ele pensava que cuidava de mim!", refletiu. No entanto, nunca nenhum dos dois dissera aquelas palavri nhas que fariam toda a diferença: "Eu te amo".

Estava na hora de encarar a realidade, de parar de esconder-se da verdade e de dizer as palavras mágicas a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pousou uma pasta na mesa e olhou em volta para examinar o escritório. Os livros estavam encaixotados, a papelada, inútil fora jogada fora. Mais uma semana e estaria livre da Yamagato, Fugioka e Aishigawa para sempre.

As pastas empilhadas na escrivaninha eram as que ele encaminharia a outros advogados, passando-lhes os casos em andamento. A que acabara de pôr na mesa era a da sra. Sango Matsuyama, que não comparecera à entrevista marcada para aquele dia. Gostava da mulher e desejava o melhor para ela, mas sabia que nas mãos de um de seus colegas o caso seria mais um entre tantos, destinado a render di nheiro, acabasse bem, ou mal.

Com um suspiro desgostoso, mudou o rumo dos pensa mentos, tentando imaginar o que faria a seguir. Provavel mente voltaria a trabalhar como promotor público e ficaria à espera de uma vaga para juiz. Só de uma coisa tinha certeza: fizesse o que fizesse, queria Kagome a seu lado.

— Ela sim... seria uma verdadeira senhora Taisho!

Perdido em meditação, sobressaltou-se quando a porta abriu-se e Miroke Yamagato entrou. O homem atravessou a sala, lançando um olhar desinteressado para as caixas de livros no chão, e parou diante da escrivaninha.

— Inuyasha, meu rapaz, que recado foi aquele que recebi, sobre você estar nos deixando? Qualquer que seja o proble ma, penso que podemos contorná-lo.

— Acho que não.

— Se for por causa de Kikiyo...

— Não é. Kikiyo e eu nunca deveríamos ter nos envolvido, mas essa não é a única razão do meu afastamento.

— Se a questão for dinheiro...

— Também não é. Simplesmente descobri que temos prio ridades diferentes, no que diz respeito à prática da lei.

— As diferenças são pequenas.

— Na minha opinião, são muito grandes. Estou farto de defender gente rica, que acha que porque tem dinheiro pode fazer o quiser e sair impune.

Miroke corou de leve.

— Diplomacia nunca foi seu forte — censurou.

— Não. Nunca foi.

— Pensei que sua perícia como advogado compensasse cer tas fraquezas, mas Kikiyo me disse que você é mole. Sempre achei que tivesse herdado mais de seu pai, Inu Dayoukai Taisho,mas enganei-me.

Fez uma pausa, talvez esperando uma reação, mas Inuyasha manteve-se calado.

— Inu Dayoukai Taisho nunca poria uma mulher diante de suas ambições, como você fez por causa daquela sua amiguinha — continuou. — Quando percebeu que sua mãe, a sra. Izaoy, o atrapa lhava, deixou-a de lado.

— Quem perdeu com isso foi ele — declarou Inuyasha. — Ela poderia ter feito dele um homem feliz.

Miroke olhou-o com desprezo.

— Não tente disfarçar a verdade. O fato é que você está deixando a firma porque está obcecado por uma mulher, por uma...

— Não diga mais nada — Inuyasha interrompeu-o em tom frio. — A menos que queira que eu o faça engolir todas as palavras.

— Muito bem — resmungou o outro homem, muito ver melho. — Não vamos cair na vulgaridade. O que está feito, está feito. Só uma coisa mais. Dou-lhe meus parabéns por ter sabido jogar suas cartas tão bem.

— De que está falando, Miroke?

— Do que seria? Do caso Matsuyama.

— Continuo sem entender.

— Por acaso não sabe que a sra. Sango Matsuyama telefonou, hoje, dizendo que vai casar com Myuga Higurashi? E assim que o casamento realizar-se você vai estar montado no dinheiro. Nunca mais terá de trabalhar, em toda sua vida.

— Esse casamento não tem nada a ver comigo. Está di zendo bobagens, Miroke.

— Ai é que você se engana, rapaz. Sabe quem ajudou Myuga Higurashi a dar o golpe do baú? A sobrinha dele, Kagome Higurashi, "a sua amiguinha"!


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPITULO XV**_

Kagome andava depressa pela calçada, na direção da firma de Inuyasha, sentindo-se tão leve que achava que seria capaz de voar. O dia estava lindo. Ela se sentia linda, com o vestido que comprara pela manhã. Era estampado, mostrando o verde da primavera, o azul do céu, o marrom da terra fecunda.

Inuyasha ficaria surpreso, pois nunca a vira usando outra cor além do branco, ela refletiu, subindo os degraus de con creto do edifício Yamagato. Atravessou o vestíbulo e caminhou para os elevadores. Entrou em um deles e, ao descer no andar de Inuyasha, apressou o ritmo, ansiosa e feliz.

A secretária deixou-a entrar sem ser anunciada e ela abriu a porta devagar e sem ruído.

— Inuyasha?

Ele se encontrava atrás da escrivaninha, mas afastara a cadeira e olhava pela grande janela, embora parecesse não estar vendo coisa alguma. Kagome percebeu no mesmo instante que alguma coisa não ia bem. Como ele não tivesse notado sua presença, ela entrou na sala.

— Não esperava que aparecesse aqui — ele comentou em tom frio, surpreendendo-a de modo desagradável.

— _N__ã__o?_ — ela perguntou, parando. — Mas deixou um bilhete, pedindo que eu viesse e trouxesse uma resposta.

— Foi mesmo? Que coincidência! Já recebi um bocado de respostas, hoje. Para perguntas que eu nunca sonhei em fazer.

— O que está dizendo, Inuyasha?

— Em primeiro lugar, Miroke, pai da Kikiyo. Ele, um homem impassível, que dirige a firma com mão de ferro e evita revelar qualquer emoção, mostrou-se francamente satisfeito ao me contar que você _é_sobrinha de Myuga Higurashi.

— Posso explicar, Inuyasha.

— Não precisa. Já sei de tudo. Assim que Miroke saiu, liguei para o investigador e o homem contou-me várias coi sinhas sobre você e seu tio. Myuga Higurashi convenceu pes soas a investir bastante dinheiro na sua "fórmula milagrosa de emagrecimento", por exemplo.

— Ele acreditava nos produtos com os quais trabalhava — Kagome declarou. — E queria ser rico, como tanta gente quer.

— E agora conseguiu. Minha secretária acabou de me comunicar que a sra. Sango Matsuyama e Myuga Higurashi casaram-se esta tarde, às duas horas. Decidiram aceitar os conselhos que você lhes deu. É essa sua função, nas falcatruas de seu tio? Juntar as pontas soltas?

— Não foi nada disso — Kagome defendeu-se. — Eu não disse a sra. Sango para casar-se com tio Myuga. Inuyasha, eu não mentiria para você.

— Ora, vamos — ele murmurou com escárnio, apontando para o vestido colorido. — Não está mais usando a fantasia de anjo. Pode parar com a encenação.

— Não é encenação. Eu só aconselhei a sra. Sango a ouvir a voz do coração.

Inuyasha meneou a cabeça, concordando.

— Bom conselho. Se a sra. Sango tivesse usado a cabeça, em vez de ouvir o coração, teria percebido quem eram você e seu tio. Como eu também perceberia, se não fosse estúpido.

Ele fez uma pausa, cravando o olhar duro no rosto dela.

— Agora entendo por que desapareceu tão depressa da universidade e também de Los Angeles, anos atrás. Sabia que seu tio estava andando numa corda bamba, não é?

— Não foi isso. Eu...

— Ah, tenho certeza de que pode inventar mil explicações plausíveis. Assim como inventou essa história de anjo.

Kagome levou as mãos ao rosto, desesperada.

— _Inuyasha, por favor, voc__ê__ precisa acreditar em mim! _

Ele riu, mas foi uma risada oca, totalmente despida de humor.

— O mais engraçado de tudo é que acreditei — declarou. — Achei que você estava com um problema qualquer e que realmente se julgava um anjo. E o tempo todo você me distraía com essa mentira deslavada para que seu tio pudesse trabalhar tranquilamente no seu novo plano para enriquecer.

— _N__ã__o era mentira!_ — ela gritou.

— E pensar que no fim eu já estava achando que você era mesmo um anjo, mandado especialmente para mim — ele prosseguiu, como se não a tivesse ouvido.

— Fui mandada para você — ela afirmou, lutando contra as lágrimas. — Inuyasha, você ainda quer que eu fique?

Ele a fitou com expressão gelada, sem responder. Kagome foi invadida por uma sensação dolorosa, que a percorreu da cabeça aos pés. Como fora idiota, esperando que Inuyasha acreditasse nela e ainda a quisesse. Como fora ingênua, achando que ele a amava.

— Pensei que me amasse — murmurou. — E que por isso queria que eu ficasse. Mas você não me ama, porque amor significa confiança. Quem ama, acredita na pessoa amada, mesmo que todas as provas estejam contra ela. Mas reconheço que me iludi porque quis. Como você poderia me amar, se nem acredita no amor?

Ele abriu a boca para replicar, mas Kagome virou-se e saiu correndo. Passou pela secretária, na outra sala, sem despedir-se, e só parou no corredor, porque as pernas fa lharam. Descansou um pouco, encostada na parede, e depois caminhou para os elevadores, com a impressão de que an dava em câmera lenta.

Não teve paciência para esperar o elevador e começou a descer pela escada.

Em sua sala, Inuyasha ficou paralisado na cadeira, olhan do para a porta que Kagome deixara aberta. Ignorou o olhar espantado de Monije, quando a mulher foi fechá-la. Procurava alguma coisa que acalmasse a dor que estava sentindo por dentro. Kagome mentira, sim. Escondera o fato de ser sobrinha de Myuga Higurashi. Isso, porém, não servia de alívio.

A dor cresceu, ameaçando sufocá-lo. De repente, ele soube que não podia continuar a enganar-se. Kagome estava certa.

As provas podiam estar todas contra ela, mas isso não im portava. A despeito de toda lógica, acreditava nela, porque a amava.

— _Kagome!_ — ele chamou, mas não obteve resposta. Saiu da sala apressado e correu até os elevadores. Os indicadores mostravam que os dois estavam subindo. Ela devia ter descido pela escada. Começou a descer os degraus, correndo, e logo ouviu as batidas dos sapatos de salto alto.

— _Kagome!_

Os saltos começaram a bater no granito mais depressa, sinal de que ela também começara a correr.

— _Kagome!_ — ele tornou a gritar. — _N__ã__o des__ç__a correndo! Voc__ê__ pode cair!_

Ela não parou. Escorregou, mas segurou-se no corrimão de ferro e continuou a descer, cada vez mais depressa. Al cançava o terceiro andar, quando ouviu Inuyasha atrás dela. A escada parecia girar como um caleidoscópio feito de cores e sons, mas ela continuou a descer.

Fez a última curva, entrando no lance final da escada.

— _Kagome!_ — gritou Inuyasha, já atrás dela.

— _Eu te amo! _

Percebendo desespero na voz dele, ela hesitou e olhou em volta. Escorregou. Por um breve instante, equilibrou-se na borda de um degrau.

Inuyasha estendeu as mãos, tentando segurá-la. Não conseguiu.

Ela caiu e rolou para baixo... para baixo... para baixo...

E desapareceu.


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAP**__**Í**__**TULO XVI**_

O lugar estava vazio. Estranho, aquilo, num dia de junho, em pleno verão. Não havia ninguém na fila, esperando para entrar, e Kagome só viu o lindo e magnífico anjo Sesshoumaru quando chegou bem perto do grande portão perolado.

O estonteante anjo chefe encontrava-se sentado numa cadeira branca junto ao portão, ainda com sua auréola luminosa flutuando acima da cabeça de longos e belos cabelos prateados e com o mesmo olhar de que Kagome se lembrava. Mas o que poderia ter mudado em onze dias, que fora o tempo que ela estivera lá embaixo, no mun do? No entanto, nesse período tão curto, sua vida transformara-se completamente.

Sesshoumaru sorriu ao vê-la.

— Olá, Kagome.

Ela também sorriu, feliz ao ouvir a voz suave e carinhosa.

— Oi, Sesshoumaru — respondeu, sentando-se numa outra cadeira. — Acho que já ficou sabendo que fracassei.

— Fracassou?

— Completamente. Não fui capaz de ajudar Inuyasha Taisho. Ele ainda xinga e agora também mente, porque diz que ama uma pessoa, quando não sente nada por ela. Só compliquei a vida dele, Sesshoumaru. Acho que Inuyasha ficou pior do que antes.

— Por que acha isso?

Ela olhou para os pés, observando a bruma enrodilhar-se nos tornozelos.

— Porque ele perdeu o emprego e a noiva. Porque ficou infeliz e cheio de raiva.

O anjo chefe continuou a olhá-la com carinho com seus belos olhos cor de ouro.

— Inuyasha precisava aprender a amar, Kagome, e você o ensinou.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

— Não. Ele não se apaixonou por Kikiyo.

— Não era para ele apaixonar-se por aquela moça. Inuyasha estava esperando para apaixonar-se por você.

— _Por mim?!_

— Por você.

— Mas Inuyasha não me ama, Sesshoumaru — ela murmurou, de solada. — Não acreditou em mim, embora eu também não tenha confiado nele. Não disse que o amava. Achava que, se ignorasse meus sentimentos, não poderia sair magoada. Além disso, não contei que era sobrinha de Myuga Higurashi. Oh, que anjo imprestável eu sou!!

— Lá embaixo você era humana, Kagome. Assim como Inuyasha é humano. Nem todos, no mundo, sabem reconhecer que receberam um presente precioso, quando sentem amor. Ou, se reconhecem, não têm coragem de ir em frente, com medo de sofrer.

— Mas...

— Você fez um excelente trabalho, Kagome, e passou no teste.

Ela arregalou os olhos, espantada.

— Era um teste? .

— Era. Está pronta para entrar no céu?

Kagome hesitou. Claro que ela queria entrar no céu. Queria sentir-se segura e amada. Contudo, não experimentava a mes ma alegria da outra vez, quando mal podia esperar para passar por aquele maravilhoso portão. Alguma coisa a estava segu rando. Prendendo seu coração, pegando-a pela mão.

Ela fechou os olhos, tentando concentrar-se. De repente, percebeu que estava chovendo. Sentia gotas mornas pin gando na palma da mão esquerda. Esquisito. Nunca ima ginara que no céu chovesse.

Abriu os olhos, fixando-os no teto branco acima dela. Olhou em volta, notando as paredes verdes. Então, tomou consciência de que se encontrava num quarto de hospital. Virou a cabeça no travesseiro e viu Inuyasha sentado ao lado da cama, fitando-a com ar preocupado.

— Kagome? — ele chamou baixinho, apertando-lhe a mão. —- Está me ouvindo, querida?

Lentamente, ela assentiu.

Os olhos de Inuyasha estavam molhados. Ele enterrou o rosto na palma da mão dela, umedecendo-a. Então, ergueu a cabeça e fitou-a com um leve sorriso.

— Graças a Deus -— murmurou. — Oh, Kagome, você desapareceu diante de meus olhos e não consegui mais en contrá-la. Procurei-a no prédio da firma, em toda a cidade, em nossa casa. Por fim, pensei em vir aqui. As enfermeiras me disseram que havia uma srta. Higurashi na lista de pacien tes, mas que ela se encontrava em coma há onze dias. Deixaram-me entrar no quarto. Era você.

— Em coma? — ela perguntou, confusa. — Não me lembro de nada.

Ele apertou a mão dela com mais força.

— Mas lembra-se de mim, não é?

Ela observou as faces sombreadas pela barba, os olhos dourados e profundos, a boca máscula.

— Como poderia esquecê-lo, Inuyasha?

Ele tomou-a nos braços, beijando o cabelo castanhos médios.

— Quero passar minha vida com você, Kagome. Vamos formar um lar e ter todos os filhos que pudermos. Me perdoa por todas as coisas que disse? Não sou anjo, tenho um monte de defeitos e sei que não te mereço, mas te amo. E sempre vou te amar...

— Oh, Inuyasha... — ela murmurou, emocionada. — Você me merece, sim. Não sou mais anjo e não fui um anjo muito bom. Eu devia ter contado sobre o meu tio Myuga, devia ter confiado em você. Mas eu também te amo, Inuyasha, com todo o meu coração.

— Meu bem... — ele sussurrou, beijando-a com suavidade.

A ternura foi se transformando em paixão e os dois abraçaram-se com fúria, deliciando-se com aquele momento de puro encanto.

Quando o beijo finalmente acabou, olharam-se maravi lhados por um longo tempo.

— Inuyasha, seu emprego...

— Tenho novidades. O secretário do governador telefonou-me esta manhã para me oferecer uma vaga de juiz municipal. O que eu gostaria de saber é se você, ou seu amigo lá em cima, têm alguma coisa a ver com essa oferta que eu já desistira de esperar. Ela meneou a cabeça, sorrindo.

— De jeito nenhum. É tudo mérito seu e estou muito orgulhosa de você.

— E eu estou orgulhoso de você, anjo.

— Gostei disso — ela declarou, acariciando o rosto dele. — Preciso dizer-lhe uma coisa, Inuyasha.

— O quê?

— Tio Myuga não está interessado no dinheiro da sra. Sango, tenho certeza.

— Eu sei. Acho que já sabia, mesmo antes de ela me telefonar para dizer que legara todo seu dinheiro para uma obra de caridade.

— Ela fez isso?

— Fez.

— Então, você já sabia, quando eu fui ao escritório.

— Não. Por acaso, ela ligou um pouco depois de você desaparecer, quando eu a estava procurando como louco por todos os cantos do prédio.

— Que obra de caridade ela escolheu?

— Ela escolheu a Fundação Shikon no Tama para os sem teto. As filhas ficaram furiosas, mas seu tio Myuga entrou em êxtase. Ele disse que isso prova quanto a sra. Sango o ama. Os dois vão partir para uma viagem, assim que você se recuperar completamente.

— Tenho certeza de que serão felizes — comentou Kagome com um sorriso.

— Quase tão felizes quanto a nós — ele observou, apertando-a contra o peito, antes de cochichar-lhe ao ouvido: — Gostaria que este não fosse um quarto de hospital e que você já estivesse boa.

— Estou ótima — ela garantiu, corando ao ver o desejo estampado nos olhos dele. Olhou para a camisola hospitalar o fez uma careta de desgosto. — Pensei que por algum tempo não usaria mais nada branco.

— Vã esperança — ele declarou. — Você vai vestir-se de branco para o nosso casamento.

— De branco? Só se estiver disposto a esperar.

— Esperarei, embora já imagine quanto isso vai me custar — ele prometeu, tornando a beijá-la. — Esperei por coisas muito menos importantes, em minha vida. Mas o casamento será o mais rápido possível. Assim que você receber alta.

— Vou perturbar o médico, então, para me liberar depressa.

Inuyasha curvou-se e encostou os lábios nos dela.

— Promete que não terá vontade de voar para o céu e me deixar?

— Prometo. Você terá de me aturar por muitos e muitos anos.

— Graças a Deus — ele murmurou, colhendo os lábios dela num novo beijo profundo.


End file.
